¡NO ME IGNORES!
by MileyMcTucker
Summary: Kenny podía ser demasiado torpe a veces, y Craig demasiado exagerado. Cansado de ser ignorado, Kenny hace algo de lo que se arrepentirá... O tal vez no... -Craig... ¡DEJA DE IGNORARME!- *McTucker e insinuación a K2* ¡MILEY IS ALIVE BITCHES!
1. ¡NO ME IGNORES!

**OLA K ASEN? (Si, esa estúpida llama me tiene mensa xD)**

**Volviiiiiiii! Se lo que están pensando: "Miley, tienes una historia pendiente... ¡¿PORQUE CARAJOS ESCRIBES OTRA!?"**

**Pues bueno mis queridos engendros :D lo que pasa es que se me vino a la cabeza esta idea y no pude retenerla xD**

**No se preocupen, no dejare esta historia pendiente porque no sera muy larga y ya la tengo escrita... Bueno ya, yo no soy de esas escritoras que hacen un borrador, a mi si me ponen el teclado en frente me inspiro, asi que no tengo nada listo... pero en mi cabeza ya tengo la historia completa xD**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir...**

**South Park no me pertenece, ni las canciones mencionadas en la historia, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños,excepto la idea :)**

**Espero les guste:3**

* * *

-¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIG!- El rubio caminaba detrás del pelinegro de gorro azul y amarillo, mientras este solo subía el volumen a sus audífonos.

-Craig, por el amor de Dios, no seas niño- El rubio, de manera fatigada intentaba alcanzarlo, no podía recordar porque el pelinegro estaba enojado…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_-No Kenneth, es enserio, no toques mi XBo…-_

_**TRACK**_

_El rubio con manos de mantequilla volteo a ver al pelinegro pidiendo perdón con la mirada._

_-Craig… Yo…-_

_-¡LÁRGATE!-_

_El rubio intento replicar, pero el moreno lo saco a patadas a la calle… Literalmente…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A si… Por eso… El rubio, hacia una semana, había quebrado por "accidente" la consola de video juegos que Craig había recibido por su cumpleaños número 16, este se encabrono y dejo de hablarle, Kenny intento disculparse pero todo fue inútil.

-Craig ya te dije mil veces que lo siento, y hasta te prometí que te compraría otra Xbox, ¡¿QUE MAS QUIERES!?- El rubio volteo bruscamente al pelinegro para poderlo ver a los ojos, este solo bufo y se zafó del agarre del inmortal, volviendo a su caminata.

Kenny, se jalo el cabello exasperado y se fue resignado a su casillero, estaba arto de suplicarle a Craig, no es que se llevaran muy bien, es simplemente que el inmortal no podía soportar que lo ignoraran, no estaba en su naturaleza… Lamentablemente la naturaleza del otro chico era hacer sufrir a los demás.

-Hey, ¿Que hay Ken?-

-Hola Clyde- El castaño sonrió infantilmente, sacándole una sonrisa al más alto.

-Oí que Craig se enojo contigo porque rompiste algo en su casa- El castaño rio y el rubio borro la expresión feliz de su cara, -No te preocupes, Craig es fácil de molestar, ya lo conoces es un "sensible"- Clyde dijo lo ultimo entre carcajadas.

-Preocuparme… Me importa un rábano que Tucker este molesto, solo que… Emm… Es otra cosa, que a ti no te importa metiche- Kenny cerro su casillero y dejo hablando solo al castaño.

Si bien, era cierto que a Kenny no le importaba si Tucker lo odiaba o no, el detestaba el hecho de que Craig lo ignorara… Que lo ignoraran en sí.

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Puta madre, por si no era bastante tortura para el ojiazul, el timbre había sonado y tocaba Música, clase que compartía con la mayoría de sus amigos, ya que obligatoriamente tenían que elegir una clase relacionada con el arte, y definitivamente baile y gimnasia no era "de hombres".

El pelinegro entro al aula y tomo asiento al final de la fila, el rubio decidió sentarse en el otro extremo, solo para distraerse un poco y que no se notara lo "desesperado" que estaba por la atención de Tucker.

-Buenos días Kenny- El pelirojo se sentó en el asiento de al lado del chico y le dedico una mirada de amistad – ¿Como estas?- El rubio bufo de nuevo.

-Mal-

-¿Por qué?-

-El imbécil de Tucker-

-Aun no te habla, ¿no es así?-

-Eso, y ahora ni siquiera tiene la decencia de mirarme-

Kyle rio un poco, su amigo rubio sí que era "especial" –Kenny, tu ya conoces a Craig, se enoja por todo, no debería de afectarte…-

-Claro que lo afecta porque tiene miedo de no tener a quien darle por las noches- Eric Cartman hizo acto de presencia ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de sus amigos.

-Cállate culo gordo, Kenny nunca estaría con un bastardo como Craig, el es distinto, además, a Ken le gustan las tetas- Kyle del enojo paso a las risas y logro sacarle una sonrisa al gordo y a su mejor amigo que apenas llegaba a clase.

-Cierto, Craig es... Malo, maldito… Nadie lo soporta y Ken no es muy tolerante que digamos- Stan sonrió de lado y le puso una mano en el hombro a Kenny, mientras que con la otra ponía su mochila en el asiento de atrás del judío.

-Digan lo que quieran, pero ustedes saben bien porque lo hago…-

-Odias que te ignores- Dijeron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo con una cara de fastidio, el rubio solo rio.

-Mkay chicos, buenos días, empezaremos la clase de hoy ¿Mkay?, por alguna razón la directora Victoria aumento el tiempo de las clases extracurriculares y estarán 2 horas aquí ¿Mkay?- El hombre adulto puso sus cosas en su escritorio y miro a sus alumnos.

-Ahhhhhhh- …-¡Genial!- Todo el salón volteo a ver al rubio de la esquina

– Es que, prefiero estar aquí que en Matemáticas- El chico bajo la mirada sonrojado.

-Cállate Butters- Craig le aventó un guante al chico rubio y este solo se quejo en bajito, y le lanzo de vuelta el guante al ojiambar, recibiendo como respuesta del chico una seña obscena con la mano.

-Mkay, no quiero quejas y empecemos, voy a formar parejas y les daré 1 hora para que preparen algo y lo presenten a la clase, les subiré cinco puntos de los 10 que necesitan, Mkay, veamos…-

-Cartman y… Kyle- El chico robusto soltó una carcajada y el judío se escondió en su asiento y maldijo su suerte.

-Stan y Clyde… Token y Tweek… Kevin y Butters… Christophe y Damien… Kenny y Craig…-

-¿QUE?- El rubio se levanto rápidamente de su asiento –Señor Makey, ¿no hay manera de cambiar al compañero?- el inmortal puso ojos de suplica y el hombre mayor solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Kenny, pero yo elegí las parejas según las voces que poseen, y no hay ninguna voz mejor para la tuya que la del señor Tucker-

-Hurra…- El salón entero volteo a ver al pelinegro, el cual solo les mostro el dedo y siguió con sus cosas.

-Lo ve McCormick, Craig esta… "entusiasmado" por compartir el proyecto con usted, así que ya no quiero más reclamos y vallase a sentar, Mkay, sigamos…- El rubio molesto, se fue a su lugar mientras maldecía y rogaba a Dios que en ese momento algo absurdo lo matara como todo el tiempo… Kenny tiene muy mala suerte.

-Bien, inicien ya ¿Mkay?, iré a la dirección, no quiero desastres Mkay…-

Todos se reunieron con sus respectivas parejas y nadie replico más… Excepto por Kyle y Cartman, pues porque, simplemente son ellos.

-Okey, Craig, ¿Que quieres cantar?- el ojiazul sonrió amablemente esperando una respuesta, mas sin embargo el pelinegro si siquiera alzo la vista.

-Craig, necesitamos hacer esto, después me puedes ignorar todo lo que quieras, solo es esta hora ¿Sí?...- NADA, el pelinegro no decía nada y McCormick cada vez estaba más desesperado.

-¡Ya se! ¡Rock! A ti te gusta el rock…- el pelinegro lo miro discretamente, y fue suficiente para que el rubio se animara un poco –Mira Tucker, yo me sé "Chop Suey" en la guitarra, y el otro día te escuche cantándola, ¿qué te parece si cantamos esa?- Tucker lo miro y alzo una ceja, Kenny era un barítono y el tenia una voz bastante buena, sonaría bien, pero no le daría el gusto a McCormick de decírselo, así que solo se levanto, tomo una guitarra y se la arrojo a las manos al rubio.

Kenny sonrió, sonarían excelentes juntos, tenía que admitir que Craig tenía una voz tan hermosa como la suya, y que pocas eran las privilegiadas personas que lo habían escuchado cantar.

-Chop Suey será- Kenny comenzó a tocar la guitarra y Tucker sin que Kenny lo viera, puso a reproducir la canción en su celular para ensayar un poco… en silencio claro.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Ola ke asen… ¿Qué tocaran chicos?- Stanley se acerco a su Team con una sonrisa en el rostro sacándole una a sus amigos también.

-Tocaremos "Imagine", yo me la sé en piano y el gordo se la sabe en batería…-

-Ambos cantaremos… y no me digas gordo, ¡judío estúpido!- El castaño miro molesto a su amigo pelirojo y este solo le volteo el rostro.

-¿Y tu Kenny?- El pelinegro miro a su amigo que aun tenia la guitarra en manos.

-Tocare Chop Suey, y Craig cantara conmigo… espero y el cabron no me deje a mi solo a media canción… Y ¿Qué tocaran tu y Clyde?- el rubio alzo la vista pero siguió tocando la guitarra.

-Tocaremos "Revolving Doors" de Gorillaz, yo me la sé en guitarra y pues… Clyde intentara "cantar" conmigo, él quería cantar algo de Simple Plan, pero… Gorillaz es Gorillaz- El ojiazul se rio y sus amigos sonrieron de lado, ellos sabían que Stan tenía una "pequeña" obsesión por Gorillaz, y a veces era el motivo perfecto para molestarlo, en especial cuando Cartman llamaba a la banda "Macacoz" provocando que al pelinegro depresivo le saliera humo de las orejas.

-Pip y Yo cantaremos "Here Comes The Sun" el sabe tocar la guitarra muy bien y estoy seguro de que…-

-Butters… ¡¿A TI QUIEN CARAJOS TE PREGUNTO ALGO!?-Cartman le arrojo una baqueta a la cara al más bajito, este solo se sobo y le regreso la baqueta a Cartman, el gordo le gruño y el rubio se fue corriendo de ahí, el resto del Team solo miro con desaprobación al castaño y este murmuro un "¿Qué?" sin obtener respuesta.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Hey Craig, seremos los primeros… Espero no te moleste- El pelinegro ignoro olímpicamente al rubio, el cual gruño en bajito.

La clase ya estaba enterada del carácter de Tucker y de la necedad de Kenneth, asi que todos sabían que la cosa no acabaría muy bien.

-Craig te estoy hablando…- Kenny cerró los ojos y respiro lento intentando tranquilizarse, pero Tucker no le dio importancia y siguió buscando algo entre los instrumentos.

-Craig…- Nada.

-Craig…- NADA.

-¡YA DEJA DE IGNORARME!- Casi por reflejo, McCormick golpeo terriblemente fuerte la cabeza de Craig, provocando que el chico se fuera de frente encima de los instrumentos y el salón entero soltara un gritito al ver a Tucker siendo noqueado por el rubio.

-¡GHA!¡CRAIG!- El rubio paranoico corrió hacia su mejor amigo y empujo a un sorprendido Kenny lejos de ahí.

-¡Oh mierda, Kenny!- Clyde se acerco a Tweek, el cual estaba desesperado por no poder levantar a Craig…

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO KENNY!?- Esta vez hablo Token acompañado por Kevin, dándole la espalda al resto de su Team.

-Yo… Yo… No lo sé… Me desespere, Craig… El…- El rubio solo balbuceaba y se tallaba la cara, intentando explicar su violento acto en contra del ojiambar.

-Token, Kenny no puede negar lo que hizo, pero hay que admitir que Craig se lo busco por ser tan exagerado- Kyle intento razonar con el afroamericano, mas sin embargo esto pareció molestarlo mas.

-¿Estas intentando decir que Craig se busco que Kenny lo golpeara?- Token fulmino con la mirada al rubio que seguía impactado, y después regreso la vista al judío.

-Yo no digo eso, solo digo que si Craig hubiese aceptado las disculpas de Ken, el no se hubiera desesperado y no lo hubiera golpeado… Kenny no es violento… La mayor parte del tiempo…- Kyle abrazo en intento tranquilizar a Kenny, ya que a Stan no le estaba dando tanto resultado…

-El judío tiene razón, el pendejo de Tucker tuvo la culpa- Cartman intento ayudar, pero las palabras solo lograban enojar más al chico rico.

-Miren imbéciles si Craig no les hace nada, yo me encargare de que…-

-Chicos…- Clyde interrumpió al afroamericano, y capto la atención de los demás. –Craig… Craig no reacciona…- Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lagrimas y el adicto al café comenzó a temblar más notoria mente.

Kyle y Stan se voltearon a ver preocupados y Kenny comenzó a asustarse, había golpeado al "Chico problema" de la escuela, y no solo eso, sino que también era el líder de su Team rival, lo que declaraba la guerra definitiva entre los dos grupos de amigos, los chicos se molestarían mucho con él.

-Craig… ¡Despierta por favor!- Clyde lloraba y abrazaba a su amigo inconsciente.

-¡Lo mataste! ¡GHA! ¡Pendejo!- Tweek corrió hacia Kenny y comenzó a jalonearlo, pero Kenny no lograba despistar su mirada del cuello de Craig, el cual tenía unas marcas rojas por la caída.

-Tweek, tranquilízate… De nada sirve que…-

-PERO QUE CA… ¡¿QUE PASO AQUÍ!?- El señor Makey grito asustado y preocupado, haciendo a un lado a sus alumnos para poder ver al lesionado, -¿Quién le hizo esto?- como los buenos compañeros que son, todos apuntaron a Kenny.

-¡McCormick!-

-Mierda…- El rubio bajo la mirada y avanzo lentamente hacia en hombre de anteojos, el cual tenía los brazos en la cintura y lo miraba severamente.

-Ya te cargo la…-

-¡Miren!- Butters interrumpió a Stanley, y apunto a un atontado, pero despierto, Craig Tucker.

* * *

**¡TA-TAAAAAAN!**

**Okei, segun mis extraños calculos la historia no tendra mas de 7 capitulos, y todos, apartir de este, seran mas cortos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la idea y que la sigan, tengo buenos fans:) Y nada que hacer en vacaciones xD**

**Por cierto... Feliz navidad :D les mando bendiciones, y buenos deseos a toooodos:)**

**Los amo chicos:)**

**Nos Leemos:)**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee:3**


	2. Propuestas Mudas

**CAPITULO 2!**

**Se que probablemente no les interese pero... BUANO! les diré aun así xD**

**Mi madre ODIA SP. y no sabe ni que escribo ni que los veo (si se entera de esto me mata... enserio ._.) pero eso no es lo que quería decirles, si no que, ayer fuimos a una nueva tienda de la ciudad. Yo no soy del tipo de mujeres que se emociona por ir a una tienda de ropa, así que me puse los audífonos y mande a la mierda a todo.**

**Grata fue mi sorpresa cuando mi madre me dijo que buscara algo que vestir en año nuevo, así que de mala gana fui a esculcar la ropa... Y de pronto ¡ZAP! ROPA DE SOUTH PARK SALVAJE APARECE!**

**Emocionadisima fui a enseñárselos a mi madre y ella me dice: "MILEY! Que bonitas!" y yo con cara de ¿¡o.0!?**

**Pues bueno, no se como, pero me dejo comprar tres camisetas de ellos xD en este preciso momento traigo una blusa de color rosa con la cara de Tweek xD**

**Bueno ya los entretuve mucho xD**

**Les dejo leer agusto :B**

**South Park no me pertenece, si no a los genios Trey Parker y Matt Stone:3**

* * *

**CRAIG POV.**

-¡Miren!- La voz chillona de Butters fue lo primero que oí después de que el idiota de Kenneth me golpeara la cabeza.

Poco a poco intente sentarme en el piso, todos me miraban con preocupación y preocupación, en especial McCormick, el se veía horriblemente asustado, me pregunte porque, pero lo deje de lado al ver que algunos me veían con algo de diversión, pues, me imagino que mi cara debió de haberse visto graciosa, t.

Me sentía mareado y atontado, jamás en la vida me habían golpeado así, y a decir verdad me dolía horrible la garganta, a pesar de que el golpe había sido en la cabeza.

-Señor Tucker, ¿Cómo se siente?- El señor Makey me extendió la mano, pero la rechace, aun no quería levantarme, me dolía horrible la cabeza.

Junte la suficiente fuerza para hablar, como ya dije antes, mi garganta dolía.

-…- Nada… De mis labios no salió absolutamente ningún sonido, por alguna razón mis manos se fueron por reflejo a mi garganta, y mis ojos se abrieron como nunca..

Algo estaba mal conmigo…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Los ojos de Craig reflejaban algo que jamás habían mostrado, ¿que era?... Era una mezcla entre temor, angustia y dolor. El chico pelinegro se sujetaba fuertemente la garganta he intentaba articular palabras… Palabras que jamás salieron de sus labios.

-Craig… ¿Estás bien?, ¿Porque no hablas?- Token se acerco lentamente a su amigo pelinegro, el cual solo le respondió con una mirada de pavor.

-Genial Kenny, dejaste mudo a Craig… ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡CREO QUE NOS HICISTE UN GRAN FAVOR! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Pobre de usted que castigue a Kenny, Señor Makey ¡JAJAJA!- Eric Cartman se retorcía de la risa, y sus amigos (y también lo que no lo eran) lo miraban con total desaprobación.

-Cállate culón… Craig ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería?- El joven judío se acerco al ojiambar y este asintió con la cabeza.

Con ayuda de su Team y Kyle, Craig se puso de pie y con permiso del Señor Makey, fue llevado a la enfermería.

-Muy bien chicos, ustedes quédense limpiando el salón ¿Mkay?, la actividad la haremos después… Y usted, Señor McCormick, acompáñeme- El señor Makey, salió del salón seguido del angustiado y arrepentido rubio.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Kenny intento sonar calmado, pero el nerviosismo de su voz no paso desapercibido por el hombre de anteojos, -Iremos a la enfermería, y dependiendo de lo que digan del estado de tu compañero, te daré tu castigo- El hombre siguió caminando y Kenny se mordió el labio, el hecho de que Craig no pudiera hablar no significaba otra cosa que no fuera que el pelinegro estaba mal… Ósea, problemas para Kenny.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

-Muy bien jovencito, al parecer no hay problemas muy graves- La enfermera Gollum sonrió amablemente y el pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en una alta cama blanca, alzo la ceja y con la cabeza baja comenzó a jugar con sus pies.

-Pero… El chico no puede hablar, ¿Qué se supone que paso?- El hombre de anteojos intento no sonar preocupado, según él para no alterar mas a los amigos de Tucker, en especial a McCormick.

-Cierto enfermera, Craig intento hablar y no pudo responder- Clyde dijo esto sosteniendo a su amigo lastimado por el hombro.

-¿Es cierto eso cariño?- La pelirosa miro con calma al chico pelinegro, el cual asintió con la cabeza, -¡Wow! Yo pensé que solo eras demasiado serio, Jeje- La enfermera se avergonzó un poco y fue a su escritorio por una pequeña lámpara.

-QUIERE ¡GHA! APURARSE… ¡Mi amigo puede estar muriéndose!- Tweek comenzó a jalarse el cabello y su tic en el ojo izquierdo se hizo presente.

-Tranquilo Tweek, no es para tanto, Craig solo debe estar lastimado, es todo- Intento tranquilizar Stan al jovencito adicto al café, el rubio tembloroso solo asintió despacio.

-Muy bien cielito, veamos- La enfermera se acerco al pelinegro y le ordeno que abriera la boca. El ojiambar sin poner demasiada resistencia, abrió su boca lo más que pudo, esperando que la revisión fuera rápida.

-Mmm… Ya veo- Gollum se alejo despacio del joven, y deposito sus instrumentos de trabajo en el escritorio de nuevo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto el hombre con impaciencia. –No muy bien- Los ojos del pelinegro volvieron a abrirse ante la mirada de preocupación de los demás chicos de la sala. La enfermera tomo asiento y miro seriamente a Kenny, el cual se removió en su lugar – Okei, el golpe que le diste a tu compañero ocasiono que este callera en los instrumentos, por lo que se ve alguno debió de haberse incrustado en la garganta de Craig, el golpe produjo una lesión en sus cuerdas bucales y por eso no puede hablar- La enfermera miro al joven pelinegro, el cual aun tenía cara de asustado.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estará así, enfermera?- Kevin hablo por primera vez desde que llegaron a la enfermería, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo y después miraran con curiosidad a la enfermera.

La pelirosa se acerco a Tucker y coloco una mano en el hombro de este, -Tranquilo querido, probablemente, sin hablar estés 1 semana, pero para recuperar por completo tu voz, necesitaras 2 semanas mínimo- La mujer con el feto en su rostro sonrió, intentando reconfortar al pelinegro, cosa que no le salió muy bien.

-Muy bien, chicos, salgan de aquí por favor ¿Mkay? Necesito hablar con Craig y con la enfermera Gollum- El hombre índico la puerta con la mano, y los alumnos asintieron, y abandonaron la sala.

-Señor Makey, Joven Tucker, les tengo una propuesta- La enfermera pelirosa sonrió de lado y Craig y el profesor se miraron mutuamente.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**KENNY POV.**

Después de mucha espera, y miles de regaños por parte de mi Team, y amenazas por parte del de Craig, el señor Makey salió de la enfermería acompañado de Craig.

-McCormick… Acompáñame a mi oficina, Mkay…- El hombre me sonrió de una extraña manera, no sé porque pero busque respuesta en Tucker el cual también sonreía, pero victoriosamente, y me dedicaba una mirada de superioridad. –Craig, tu espera en el aula de detención por favor ¿Mkay?- Craig asintió y sin quitarme la mirada de encima, se fue hacia el salón, seguido de todos los chicos, me imagino, para asegurarse de que el tipo estuviera bien.

La caminata hacia la oficina de Makey jamás se me hizo tan larga, y cuando llegamos sentí un enorme alivio, -Pasa y toma asiento ¿Mkay?- Mi profesor de música y asesor escolar, se sentó en su enorme silla, y yo me posicione en el asiento de enfrente.

-Y… ¿Cuál será mi castigo?- mi mirada se centro en los ojos de aquel hombre de enorme cabeza, yo me temía lo peor, -Sabes McCormick, por la lesión de Tucker, podría suspenderte por 1 semana y por tus antecedentes, que aunque nunca han sido pésimos, tampoco son buenos, la directora podría expulsarte definitivamente…- .

Yo me asuste, no podía ser expulsado, me había costado bastante adaptarme a las clases de la prepa, y el hecho de largarme a otra no sería nada bueno para mí, además, mis padres se enojarían demasiado y probablemente no me dejarían entrar a otra escuela…

-¿No hay otra alternativa? Jamás había tenido esta clase de problemas y usted conoce mi situación familiar y escolar, yo no puedo ser expulsado- Intente razonar con mi profesor, el cual me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro. –De eso justamente quiero hablarte Mkay, la señorita Gollum y el joven Tucker están de acuerdo conmigo, así que, le tengo una propuesta McCormick, ¿Mkay?- El hombre comenzó a jugar con sus dedos haciendo que me impacientara, -¿Y?...¿Cuál es?- dije lentamente, me daba miedo saber la respuesta… Y más después de recordar la cara que había puesto Tucker al salir de la enfermería, si mis instintos no fallaban, no sería nada bueno.

El hombre de anteojos se puso de pie y con las manos en su espalda comenzó a caminar por la oficina, -Usted es un buen alumno Kenneth, yo tampoco quisiera que usted resultara expulsado… Así que después de hablar muy bien con la señorita Gollum, lleguemos a un acuerdo que tal vez le agrade…- Yo alcé una ceja, el sonrió,-Usted puede escoger entre una suspensión de 1 semana, o…- se detuvo frente a la ventana y me dieron ganas de arrojarlo si seguía haciendo esas estúpidas pausas.

-¿O…?- Dije yo

-O, puede ser el asistente personal del señor Tucker mientras el no pueda hablar-

-¿Qué, QUE?- Mis ojos se abrieron como nunca. Yo no sería el esclavo personal de Tucker, lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que se aprovecharía de mi… Pero tampoco quería la suspensión…

-Lo que escucho McCormick… Es eso o la suspensión, Usted decide…- El hombre me miro y sonrió, yo me incomode y trague duro… ¿En qué coño me había metido?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Al salir de la oficina de Makey, me dirigí al aula de detención, ya que obligatoriamente tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa al pendejo de Tucker.

En pocos minutos ya me encontraba frente a la puerta con estampado de letras mayúsculas y blancas que decían "DETENCIÓN". Solté un suspiro largo y pesado, gire lentamente la perilla y abrí la puesta.

Craig estaba sentado frente a mí, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios que me provoco unos enormes nervios. El se levanto de la silla y camino lentamente hacia mí, se detuvo cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de mí, yo por alguna razón me sonroje, y él me hizo su típica seña, el famoso "Fuck you".

Después, se dio la media vuelta y fue a sentarse de nuevo, al hacerlo cruzo sus brazos y me miro desafiante.

-Lamento lo del golpe Tucker… Y dime… ¿Qué quieres que haga primero?-

* * *

**Bien, no se si lo deje muy claro ahí arriba, pero Kenny si acepto cuidar a Craig xD**

**No se como le haré, pero seguiré esta historia xD como dije ayer, no sera muy larga... pero sigue siendo mi primer longfic... (My Vulnerability no cuenta porque es como un diario, y esto si es una historia...)**

**Sin mas... Hasta mañana :)**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee:*****

**P.D. A los fans de mi otro fic, les tengo buenas noticias... EL DOMINGO ACTUALIZO CON STAN! :D al fin seguiré esa historia y después de ese domingo, seguiré actualizando los sábados :3**

**P.D.2. Para: luiscarlos: Cariño! ya seguiré con tu historia! x3 seguiré leyendo y dejando reviews, no creo que me recupere rápido con respecto a tu fic, pero haré lo posible por leer minimo 3 capítulos diarios:3 lamento que hayas sentido que te abandone TwT**


	3. Y que inicie la tortura

**Estoy actualizando demasiado rápido esta historia ._. espero no artarlos xD**

**Bueno, Hola:)**

**Este capitulo lo subo a esta hora porque lo escribí ayer en la madrugada xD y tengo la esperanza de subir el capitulo 4 mas tarde:)**

**En este capitulo, las cosas comenzaran para Kenny y Craig xD asi que les dejo la lectura ;) espero les guste**

**South Park no me pertenece, si no a los genios y dioses Trey Parker y Matt Stone (si SP me perteneciera, Kenny tendría mucha mas participaciones y episodios especiales, habría mas de Coon and Friends y Craig y Ken estarían todo el tiempo juntos:3)**

* * *

La mirada del pelinegro se volvió calmada, dándole al ojiazul algo de tranquilidad, pero no la suficiente como para sentirse segura de estar en la misma habitación que su **"amo temporal".**

Los delgados dedos de Tucker apuntaron hacia su mochila, y Kenny de mala gana camino hacia ella y se la colgó al hombro sonriéndole de manera sarcástica a Craig.

-Nos toca Matemáticas, ¿Estás listo ya?- El rubio miro con un intento de amabilidad, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por su castigo... Tucker no era nada fácil. El moreno alzo una ceja y comenzó a caminar seguido del rubio.

De la manera en la que se estaba comportando Craig era casi imposible pensar que hacia 1 hora había estado inconsciente.

Al entrar al salón todos se acercaron a Tucker queriendo tener información de él, debido a la condición que Tucker poseía, le dio un codazo a Kenny para que este hablara por él, -Craig está bien, solo... No podrá hablar por 2 semanas, yo me encargaré de que tenga lo que necesite- Kenny miro a sus compañeros de clase los cuales lucían atónitos por la noticia, por otro lado Craig sonreía victoriosamente, lo cual comenzó a asustar al rubio.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-**¡¿ASISTENTE PERSONAL DE TUCKER!?**- El pelirrojo escupió la comida que estaba masticando y el rubio hizo una mueca de asco.

-Sí, estaré con él desde las 8 a.m. que es la hora de entrar a la escuela hasta las 8 de la noche- Kenny comenzó a juguetear con la comida que muy amablemente Butters le había obsequiado.

-Amigo... No es por ser negativo ni nada por el estilo, pero no aguantaras tanto tiempo a Tucker- Stanley intento sonar razonable, conocía muy bien a su amigo inmortal y sabia que no sería capaz de cumplir fácilmente con la tarea que le habían asignado.

-El hippie tiene razón pobretón, Craig es un pendejo y te explotara como la burra que eres...- Dicho esto el castaño le dio una gran mordida a la hamburguesa triple que su madre le había dado para el almuerzo, por otro lado su Team a excepción de Kenny lo miraban molestos.

-Pues prefiero aguantar a Tucker que ser expulsado... No importa cómo, pero aguantare- El inmortal sonaba optimista, pero sus amigos eran realistas y sabían que el rubio no quería ver la "gravedad" del asunto.

-Oh... ¡Hamburguesas Kenny! Te deseo suerte- Butters le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su amigo rubio recibiendo una sonrisa hermosa y perfecta por parte de este.

-Gracias Buttercup, pero no es necesaria la suerte... Envíenme tolerancia y paz interior para poder seguir al lado de Craig ¡Jajaja!- Una sonora carcajada salió de las talentosas cuerdas vocales de Kenny McCormick provocándole un sonrojo al rubio más bajo.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma...- Cartman desvío su mirada al almuerzo y Kenny paro de reír, frente a ellos estaba Tucker acompañado de sus secuaces. Con la cabeza el moreno le indico al rubio que lo siguiera y a este no le quedo otro remedio que no fuese obedecer.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

**-¡¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE?!-** Lo sé, soné exagerado, pero lo que ese idiota y sus amigos me pedían era totalmente tonto e inútil y de alguna manera ofensivo.

-Como escuchaste McCormick, a las chicas las traes vueltas locas y queremos reírnos un poco, así que desnúdate y entra a las duchas de las porristas- Clyde a veces me asustaba bastante.

-Pero... ¿Porque?- Yo aun no lograba entender, no era que no quisiera ver porristas, si no que... No quería que me vieran completamente desnudo, además, hacía un frio para cagarse, estábamos iniciando Febrero, y South Park no era el desierto que digamos.

-Mira, te encueras, entras a los vestidores, asustas a las porristas y ellas saldrán corriendo de ahí desnudas o te violaran, saldremos ganando con cualquiera de las dos- Token se río siniestramente y yo trague duro, voltee a ver a Craig en busca de su aprobación ya que _**él**_ era el que mandaba no sus amigos, para mi suerte el muy bastardo me alzo el dedo medio y con una sonrisa en el rostro me indico que entrara a los vestidores.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CRAIG POV**

_3...2...1..._

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-** El grito agudo de las chicas se hizo presente en mis tímpanos, y las carcajadas de mi Team también.

De los vestidores, pude observar como las chicas salían completamente rojas y algunas, hasta desnudas. No pude contener la risa yo tampoco al ver como Kenneth salía del lugar disculpándose con una castaña, (a la cual no alcance a reconocer de inmediato, pero al ver la fuerza que la chica poseía, supe quien era) que lo golpeaba fuertemente con lo que parecía ser un termo de café.

Después de que la chica terminara de golpearlo Ken se nos acerco completamente rojo de la vergüenza con el termo de café en la mano, yo se lo arrebate y se lo arroje a mi amigo rubio, y Tweek le arrojo su ropa a Kenneth para que pudiera cambiarse.

-Eso fue genial Kenny!- Mi amigo asiático hablo limpiándose las lagrimas de las carcajadas, y McCormick solo lo miro con odio y algo de repulsión.

-No te hagas el santo, has visto muchísimas más vaginas juntas en tu cama de las que viste hoy- Clyde se comenzó a reír de nuevo y cayó de rodillas a la nieve.

-Bien, ya hice lo que querían así que déjenme un rato, me meterán en problemas...- Kenneth se quejaba y nosotros continuábamos riendo, su que yo me di cuenta de que él no lo había disfrutado como los demás, para ser sincero yo tampoco, pero quería hacer pagar a Kenneth lo que le había hecho a mi XBox.

Con mi cabeza indique a los chicos que me siguieran, el timbre no tardaba en sonar y no quería llegar tarde a clases de nuevo.

Esta sí que sería una semana interesante.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

_-¿Enserio te hizo desnudarte frente a ellas?-_

-Si Kyle, te lo juro, me hicieron desnudarme y entrar a los vestidores de las chicas cuando se duchaban, Miley incluso me golpeo- Eso ultimo lo dije sobándome donde mi mejor amiga me había golpeado anteriormente.

_-¿Pues qué te esperabas Ken?, ¿Que te abrazara y se riera de lo que hiciste? Miley tuvo razón en Golpearte-_

-Eso creo, espero que no me hagan hacer estas cosas de nuevo, el trato no era este...-

_- Tu sabias que se aprovecharían de ti amigo, pero se fuerte, estoy seguro de que tendrás una grata recompensa-_

Mi amigo judío sonaba optimista, yo seguía avergonzado por lo de la tarde, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y Kyle era algo así como... Mi mejor amigo, o que se yo.

-Pues... Sabes estoy cansado, tómate una ducha y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza-

_-Jeje, Miley tiene mano dura no es así-_

-Si, Jeje, Hasta mañana Kyle-

_-Bye Kenny-_

Y sin más mi pelirojo amigo colgó, dejándome en el silencio y soledad de mi habitación, yo sabía que algo así pasaría, que Craig seria un hijo de puta conmigo, y por alguna razón presiento que esto no será lo peor que me haga.

Solo que... Había algo en la mirada de Craig... Que me hacía pensar que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho, pero no le preste importancia, después de todo, Tucker era Tucker y nadie sabía porque actuaba como lo hacía.

Dejando de lado no tortura de hacia unas horas me desvestí y me metí a bañar, dejando que el agua recorriera las heridas que las chicas me habían hecho intentando sacarme del baño, me relaje y después de lavarme bien y hacer mi rutina nocturna, me puse la pijama y me recosté en mi cama mirando mi dañado y sucio techo.

Esta seria una semana MUY difícil.

* * *

**Wow! Me metí en la historia y le pegue a Kenny TAT soy una maldita!**

**Muy bien, he aquí el 3 capitulo, anoche estaba escribiendo posibles finales para esta historia, y de la nada se me vino algo a la cabeza que no tarde en escribir y que estará mas o menos en el capitulo 6 :)**

**El primer día ya paso, pero aun quedan otros 6... Y necesitare su ayuda:)**

**Así**** que... en los reviews, o por PM mandenme las torturas que quisieran que Craig le diera a Kenny, si no son muchas las pondre todas, usen su imaginación y torturen a nuestro amado rubio:)**

**Nos vemos mañana, y si no, en algunas Horas:)**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


	4. Nueva voz, Nuevos sentimientos

**Muy bien... A la proxima que les diga que no hare capirulos mas largos apartir de otro... no me crean xD me sali con este, pero no importa, espero que les guste... a mi me gusto, pero eso ya no importa...**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me enviaron las posibles torturas para Ken xD (Sakuyachan te entiendo xD yo tampoco soy capaz de torturarlo por eso les pedi ayuda:3)**

**Muy bien, en este capitulo, tome las ideas que Sickly Remains me dio:) MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

******South Park no me pertenece, si no a los genios Trey Parker y Matt Stone:3**

* * *

**CRAIG POV**

Era la hora de ir a la escuela, el dolor de mi garganta ya se había pasado y tenia que admitir que me sentía muchísimo mejor, me fui a mirar al espejo, en la garganta tenia algunos motetes de colores preocupantes pero no era gran cosa, los chicos me habían dicho que yo había caído encima de los instrumentos por lo tanto era por eso.

Con algo de esperanza intente hablar, pero de nada sirvió... De mi garganta aun no salía nada, ni siquiera gemidos, tendría que seguir aguantando a Kenny...

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y baje las escaleras rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba mi mochila.

-Cariño... ¿No desayunarás?- Mi madre salió de la cocina con cara de preocupación, yo negué con la cabeza y le entregue una nota que el señor Makey me había dado en la enfermería, explicando el castigo de McCormick.

-Mmm... Así que tu amigo estará aquí después de la escuela toda una semana?- Mi madre sonaba curiosa, mas no molesta, yo asentí con la cabeza e hice una mueca para demostrarle mi desagrado hacia la situación, ella río.

-Craig, cielo, parece que ya olvidaste esas tardes en las que te la pasabas con Kenny, el era tu mejor amigo ¿Recuerdas? No te porque te enoja tanto el tenerlo aquí, además, el te ayudara, así que no estés chingando y vete a la escuela- Mi madre sonrío y yo le mostré el dedo de el medio, después de eso me largue de ahí.

Ella tenía razón, yo no podía negar que Kenny fue mi primer amigo de verdad, y le tenía cariño... La verdad era, que la razón por la que me había alejado del rubio, era que según yo y los demás, comenzaba a sentir algo mas por McCormick que solo amistad; Para mi suerte después de alejarme de él, esos pensamientos se esfumaron, al igual que mi fuerte amistad con Kenneth.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

Ya era hora de ir a la escuela y de manera pesada me levante de la cama, no había logrado dormir muy bien porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que posiblemente Craig me haría el día de hoy en la escuela.

Casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba listo y arreglado para irme, salí a la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre haciendo panes tostados.

-Mamá... Esta tarde no voy a volver hasta las 8... Y el resto de la semana también- Mi madre volteo a verme y alzo una ceja, yo busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón la nota que Makey me había dado en su oficina, cuando encontré la hoja se la entregue a Carol, y aun con la cara de extrañez leyó la nota.

-Así que es porque golpeaste a un compañero eh?- Mi madre lucia molesta, pero no tanto como en otras veces.

-Emm… Si Ma, es que... Me desespere, lo lamento...- Intente sonar inocente y arrepentido, -Craig Tucker... ¿Ese niño no era un amigo tuyo? Bueno no importa- mi madre me sonrío y se dio la media vuelta, yo sonreí igual... Claro que deje de sonreír cuando sin aviso se volteo y me tiro una cuchara a la cabeza.

-Auch!... ¿Porque fue eso?- dije yo sobándome la cabeza.

-¡Por pendejo! Ahora vete a la escuela que se te hará tarde, te veré en la noche...- Dicho esto me aventó una manzana y yo me fui muy sonriente.

Mi madre aún recordaba que yo había sido amigo de Craig, y digo había, porque el dejo de hablarme de un día para otro y las cosas nunca más volvieron a ser igual entre nosotros.

Mientras pensaba, llegue a la parada del autobús, y mi Team se encontraba ahí como siempre, al acercarme, los tres voltearon a verme y me sonrieron...

Tal vez... No sea tan mal día...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Okei pendejos, entonces... Entendieron el Teorema de Pitágoras? Pitágoras... Ha! Suena a Pito- El profesor Garrison se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a borrar las cosas del pizarrón mientras se carcajeaba por lo de "Pitogordas".

Kenny miraba aburrido por la ventana cuando una mano le entrego un papel -Que es esto?- el rubio alzo una ceja mientras veía el papelito, -Craig me dijo que te lo diera, y como es parte de tu castigo...- Wendy sonrío y volvió a sus cosas, dejando al rubio solo con su papel.

_"En los patios traseros en el almuerzo_

_No te tardes idiota .I._

_Craig"_

Kenny suspiro pesadamente, no quería imaginarse lo que quería el pelinegro, y solo le quedaba aguantarse hasta la hora del almuerzo.

**RIIIING!**

WOW! Eso fue rápido...

El rubio recibió sus cosas y explicó a sus amigos a donde iría, estos solo asintieron y se fueron a la cafetería, temiendo por el bienestar de su inmortal amigo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras Cabrón!- Clyde se río y golpeó en la espalda al rubio.

El ojiazul volteo a ver al pelinegro el cual solo le dio su seña típica.

-¿Que quieres que haga?- La voz del rubio sonaba desesperada e intranquila, no quería que se repitiera lo de la vez pasada.

Craig volteo a ver a Token y le asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que le explicara a McCormick que era lo que haría.

-Tweek... Ya puedes traerlo- el afroamericano trono los dedos y en unos minutos el rubio se acercaba con un enorme barril.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo el rubio con curiosidad y temor.

-Café... ¡Gha!-

-No esperaran que me lo beba ¿No es así?- el inmortal dirigió su mirada al ojiambar el cual negó con la cabeza y después le indico a Kevin que hablara.

-Claro que no lo beberás- dijo el chico asiático entre pequeñas risitas.

-Que bueno porque...-

-Te bañaras en el...- Hablo el pelinegro de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio asombrado.

-Y después ¡NGH! lo beberás- Término de decir el chico paranoico.

-**¿!****QUE,QUE !?-** el ojiazul volteo a ver el barril y después a Tucker -Perdóname Craig, pero no creo que esto te ayude en tu enfermedad, no tiene nada que ver con mi castigo así que no lo haré- intento rehusarse el rubio. El pelinegro alzo una ceja y después saco un pequeño pizarrón y un plumón y comenzó a escribir, justo para después dárselo al afroamericano para que lo leyera.

-Craig dice... "¿Has escuchado oír de la terapia de la risa? Pues bueno, tómalo como una terapia bastante extraña"- el afroamericano y el resto del Team río, el rubio trago en seco y comenzó a desvestirse.

Tweek y Clyde abrieron el enorme barril y ayudaron al rubio más alto a entrar a la alberca de café.

-Y ¿Ahora?- Pregunto el rubio con cara de asco, el café olía demasiado fuerte.

Craig saco un popote y se lo entrego al chico rubio, lentamente se acerco a su rostro y con los labios solo dijo: "Bebe"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CRAIG POV**

Por muy extraño que suene, era divertido ver como Kenneth corría como loco por la escuela y después se detenía a vomitar.

El muy idiota había bebido absolutamente TODO EL CAFÉ y al salir del barril, salió completamente hiperactivo y mareado.

Mi Team y yo solo lo veíamos correr de un lado a otro con la ropa mal acomodada gritándoles incoherencias a los demás estudiantes.

Era divertido. MUY divertido.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Las horas habían pasado y Kenneth y Craig ya se encontraban en la casa de este último.

El rubio pasaba de la cama del pelinegro al baño, ya que no dejaba de vomitar, cosa que a Tucker ya estaba molestando.

Cuando el ojiazul logro tranquilizarse un poco, el moreno lo tomo del brazo y lo encamino a la cocina. Bruscamente lo arrojo a una silla y comenzó a buscar en la alacena el típico "Bote de medicinas" para darle algo al chico y que este dejara de vomitar.

Después de tomar el medicamento y que las nauseas y la hiperactividad se le pasaran, el rubio ayudo al moreno con sus tareas, para horas después irse a su casa, rechazando la cena que la señora Tucker le había ofrecido.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

Mi cabeza...!Ahhh! ¡Mierda!...

Me encontraba tirado en mi cama, no había querido cenar absolutamente nada, no me sentía bien y aunque había vomitado todo lo que había comido en el día (una manzana y aproximadamente 11 litros de café, los cuales no tengo ni puta idea de cómo logre tomarme) no tenía hambre.

Cuando me estaba quedando dormido, la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven sonó, lo que significaba que Kyle llamaba, no era por ser grosero, pero no quería contestar me sentía cansado y aun no dejaba de ver los flashes de las cámaras de la gente... Si, los muy hijos de perra en vez de detenerme, me tomaron fotos y Tucker la subió a Facebook con el título: **"Quien dice que los rubios son pasivos"** cada maldita foto tenía ya casi 100 likes.

Sin desvestirme ni nada me quede dormido.

Paz... Al fin.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El timbre la escuela sonó, avisando a los alumnos que pasaran a sus respectivas aulas.

Los pasos pesados del rubio con enormes ojeras no pasaban desapercibidos en especial por sus amigos, los cuales comenzaban a tomarle muchísimo más odio a Tucker en especial cierto judío.

-¡Hey Kenny! Ven, tengo algo que mostrarles- Kevin Stoley jalo el brazo del rubio y este lo siguió sin decir nada, al llegar al aula, el Team Craig ya estaba presente.

-Que es lo que querías mostrarnos Kevin?- pregunto un curioso Clyde -Esto...- dijo el asiático sacando un pequeño teclado y una banda para el cabello con lo que parecía ser una bocina.

-¿Qué coño es eso?- McCormick miraba con curiosidad el pequeño artefacto, al igual que el Team Craig.

-Es la voz de Craig!- dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El ojiambar alzo las cejas y después le hizo su típica seña -No te preocupes, no es nada malo- el asiático río y Tucker le levanto el dedo... De nuevo...

-¿Como se ¡GHA! Usa eso?- dijo Tweak con duda.

-Fácil...- el asiático se acerco a Tucker y le puso la banda con la bocina en la cabeza al pelinegro y después le entrego el teclado -La banda que Craig tiene en la cabeza está conectada con el teclado táctil, solo es cuestión de que escribas algo y la banda lo reproducirá por la bocina- el pelinegro sonrío con orgullo y sus amigos le aplaudieron sarcásticamente.

-Di... Escribe algo Craig!- dijo animado Donovan.

Tucker alzo una ceja y después comenzó a escribir lo que parecía ser la biblia entera, después presiono el botón de "Enter" y las palabras se reprodujeron por la banda...

-_**Putos**_...- El pelinegro más alto sonrío y comenzó a reír, mudamente claro está. El Team de este y Kenneth rieron por la acción infantil del ojiambar.

-_Gracias Kevin... Ya tenía ganas de gritarle a mi querido esclavo por mi mismo Ja-Ja-Ja_- al escuchar esto la piel del rubio inmortal se erizo.

-Muy bien, vámonos ya, Toca educación física y ya saben cómo se pone el señor Adler si no llegamos temprano- Dijo el afroamericano a sus amigos, y así sin decir más salieron del lugar.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Kevin construyo eso para Craig?- la voz del pelirojo sonaba confundida -Si... Ahora Tucker podrá gritarme y ofenderme sin necesidad de ayuda...-McCormick caminaba de un lado a otro alrededor de las gradas donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Yo solo digo... ¿!Pero qué carajo!?- El discurso que Cartman daría se vio interrumpido por Tucker el cual se le monto a la espalda a Kenny y comenzó a escribir.

-_Estoy cansado... Tendrás que cargarme... Pendejo_- "dijo" el pelinegro, -No te cargaré, pesas un putero Craig- dijo el rubio intentando que el otro chico se bajara de su espalda, mas sin embargo solo consiguió como respuesta un tecladaso por parte del pelinegro.

-_Tengo hambre... El timbre no tarda en sonar... Llévame a la cafetería...-_ y sin decir más el rubio salió del gimnasio... Con Craig en sus hombros.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY** **POV**

Al llegar a la cafetería Craig me ordeno lo que debía traerle, así que fui a ponerlo en la mesa junto a los demás y después me fui a hacer fila para el almuerzo.

-Emm... Podría darme una hamburguesa y un plato de sopa con carne por favor...- dije de manera cansada a Chef (N/A: En esta ocasión Chef estará vivo) el me miro y alzo una ceja -Así que el pequeño gruñón se ha estado aprovechando de ti no es así, hijo?- Chef me dio lo que pedí y yo asentí mientras tomaba el almuerzo de Tucker.

-Mmm... Debe de ser difícil, vi lo que te hizo ayer y que hace rato entraste cargándolo- Me dijo preocupado.

-Lo sé Chef, pero ¿Que puedo hacer? Es mi castigo y mejor me aguanto si no quiero que Tucker me haga algo peor- dije desanimadamente.

-Eres buen muchacho Kenny, coge algo de comida, va por cuenta de la casa- dijo Chef guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo, yo le agradecí y tome solo un trozo de Pizza, y regrese a la mesa del Team Craig.

-Aquí está tu comida Tucker- dije poniendo la bandeja de alimentos frente a Craig, el cual comenzó a escribir mientras yo me sentaba a su lado por si a caso.

-_Dame de cojer_- dijo sonriendo, pero todos lo volteamos a ver con asombro, después de darse cuenta de su error, corrigió, -_Dame de Comer_...- Craig desvío su mirada completamente rojo, pero al parecer su Team no lo noto por estarse riendo de su pequeño error ortográfico.

-Ahora resulta que también te duelen las manos como para sostener una cuchara…- dije de manera molesta, a lo que Craig me volteo a ver con rabia y me arrojó la cuchara como mi madre el día anterior.

De mala gana comencé a darle de comer en la boca... Me sentía humillado y estúpido por estar aguantando estos tratos, mientras le daba de comer a Craig, dirigí mi mirada a la mesa de mi Team, donde mis amigos miraban con odio a Tucker... En especial Kyle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al llegar a la casa del pelinegro, el cual había obligado de nuevo a McCormick a cargarlo, Craig le indico a Kenny que subiera a su habitación y después le dijo (por medio del aparato que le dio Kevin) que subiría después.

**CRAIG POV**

Después de un rato subí a mi habitación donde estaba Kenneth esperándome, sin hacer ruido, entre y coloque una bandeja de sándwiches y jugo en mi mesita de noche.

McCormick se asustó y escondió algo, yo me extrañe y me le acerque para ver qué era lo que tenía por detrás.

-Me... Asustaste- dijo Kenny mientras me miraba nerviosamente.

-¿_Que traes ahí?-_ dije yo con "mi" voz robótica.

-¿Yo?... Emm...- Kenneth saco de su espalda a Stripes y yo lo mire sorprendido -Lo lamento, se me hizo tierno y lo comencé a acariciar, pero trepo por mi mano y fue cuando llegaste tu... Sé que no te gusta que lo toquen... Lo lamento- el tono de voz que Kenny uso se me hizo... Lindo, Tierno... Y su rostro de arrepentimiento me pareció excitante...Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de borrar ese pensamiento marica.

Me acerque a McCormick y le quite delicadamente a Stripes de las manos...

**KENNY** **POV**

Craig sonrío cuando cargo a Stripes, su cara se iluminó y sonrío de una manera... ¿Hermosa? No lo sé, solo sé que no pude dejar de mirarlo en el trayecto de la jaula del cobayo hasta su mesita de noche, donde había una bandeja con comida.

-¿Y eso?- dije yo refiriéndome a la comida, el comenzó a escribir.

-_Me_ _imagino_ _que_ _tú_ _también tienes hambre... Lo hice para los dos... Así que coje... Come_- Craig se volvió a sonrojar por su error... No pude evitar sonreír bobamente al ver la cara de mi amigo, el sonrojo hacia que sus ojos amarillos se vieran hermosos y... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Yo no soy Marica!?¿ Porque me estoy fijando así en Craig? Y sobretodo... Porque en **Craig**!?

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa, así que para distraerme comencé a comer.

El resto de la tarde se nos fue en la tarea (que **YO** hice por Craig) y en cosas como ayudarle a limpiar su habitación y el resto de la casa.

Al terminar las labores, me pude retirar a mi casa a descansar... Había sido un día bastante raro...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Música de uno de los mejores pianistas del mundo salió del celular del cansado rubio, que recién salía de una ducha. Esta vez sin pensarlo contesto.

-¿Que hay Bro?-

-_Kenny? ¿Como estas, amigo? ¡Craig ahora sí que te exploto! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto quería golpearlo!-_

-Kyle, no creo que ese sea el peor problema- dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca...

-¿_A qué te refieres?-_ la voz del judío sonaba preocupada y ansiosa...

-Viejo... Creo... Creo que me gusta Tucker...-

* * *

**Yupiiii! Okei, el hijo puta de Craig se esta pasando un poco pero el punto es ese xDDDD**

**Bueno, aclarare dudas... Esto es McTucker! me gusta ver a Craig pasivo e.e pero tengo que admitir, que en lo que no son nada y Tucker tortura a nuestro rubio, parece Crenny xD**

**Garu-chan y AnimeAdicta me dieron dos ideas xD... **

**Ahora que estoy inspirada me podre a escribir el capitulo que sigue... Para serles sincera, ya lo tenia escrito, no pense que me llegaran mas torturas y me adelante hasta que la semana se termino xD asi que del capitulo 5 solo rescatare algunas cosas... Si tengo tiempo y suerte tendran el siguiente en algunas horas:)**

**Me despido...**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


	5. Baile Improvisado!

**¡Hello! ¡Primer capítulo del 2013! ¡Que genial!**

**Bien, Primero que nada desearles un feliz año y decirles que les deseo absolutamente lo mejor y que su año nuevo haya sido mejor que el mío.**

**Segunda, disculparme por no haber actualizado estos 2 días, lo que pasa es que un tío que tenia diabetes murió y nos fuimos a su velorio, y hoy es el funeral así que no se si actualízate más tarde o si tenga tiempo de escribir mañana, estoy algo bloqueada...**

**Bueno, sin más, les dejo este capítulo que me esforcé "TANTO" en escribir xDD**

**South Park no me pertenece, si no a los genios Trey Parker y Matt Stone:3**

* * *

**KYLE POV**

**-¡¿QUE TU QUE?!-** Mi voz no sonaba para nada comprensiva, es decir, ¡lo que Kenny me estaba diciendo era demasiado!

_-Lo que oíste Kyle, Creo... Creo que mis sentimientos por Tucker volvieron-_ La voz de mi amigo rubio sonaba avergonzada, yo intente calmarme solo para responderle.

-Ken... Ya habíamos hablado de esto hace algunos años, ¿Lo recuerdas? Me dijiste lo mismo, y fue cuando el idiota aquel dejo de hablarte y se te quito... Tal vez esta vez pase lo mismo...- Intentaba hacer entrar en razón a mi amigo, si Cartman y Stan se enteraban de esto, matarían a Kenny...

_-No Kyle, estoy seguro de que esta vez es algo más fuerte, no lo veo como cuando tenía 10 años... Me estoy enamorando de él, amigo...-_ La voz de Kenny sonaba alterada.

-¡Bro! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si Craig te tratara con un poco de respeto tal vez esta situación sería pasable... ¡Pero el tipo te ha hecho la vida de cuadritos! ¡No puede ser que después de lo que te hecho en los últimos 3 días digas que estas enamorado de él!- Comencé a enojarme, no con Kenny, si no con Tucker... Porque yo conocía a Ken, y el jamás se había enamorado... Y si lo que me decía era verdad... **Tucker lo estaría destrozando por dentro.**

_-Lo se... Lo sé...-_ La voz de mi amigo comenzó a quebrarse, yo me preocupe un poco, sería la primera vez que escucharía llorar a Kenny por amor y no estaba seguro de poder con eso... Me imagino que sería mucho peor que verlo llorar por pollo de KFC...

_-Kyle... ¿Tú crees que me odie?-_ Dijo él, ya sollozando

-No lo sé Kenny, espero que no... Porque si es cierto lo que sientes por el... Sería el hombre más tonto del mundo si te odiara...- Silencio. Kenny no respondía, solo lo escuchaba suspirar, así que con toda la dificultad del mundo empecé a hablar.

-Craig... Craig no es tan mala persona, es incomprendido solo eso, y tu... Tu eres capaz de conseguir absolutamente todo lo que quieres, así que para ti enamorar a Tucker será pan comido... Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase, y seguro los chocos también- No podía creer lo que había dicho, le estaba dando mi **AUTORIZACIÓN** a Kenny de que siguiera con esa idea de conquistar a Craig.

_-¿Tú crees eso? ¿Enserio valgo la pena?- _Mi amigo sollozaba cada vez mas y yo no podía evitar sentirme mal por el... Me dolía escucharlo así, y mucho.

-Claro que si Kenny, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco y estoy seguro de que podrías hacer muy feliz a Tucker si te lo propones... Solo es cuestión de... ¿Kenny? ¿Sigues ahí?- por alguna razón, el hijo de puta me colgó el teléfono... Espero que este bien.

Yo no quería sonar celoso ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era que mi relación con Kenny se había hecho demasiado estrecha desde lo de Mysterion y no quería que un idiota como Tucker lastimara a uno de mis mejores amigos... A mi hermano... Anteriormente mis amigos pensaban que yo sentía algo por Ken, pero no es nada de eso... Es solo que soy muy posesivo y Kenny es muy puta, anda con todos y eso a veces me molesta...

Pero...Conociendo a McCormick hará hasta lo imposible por conquistar a Tucker... Solo espero que este no sea pendejo y acepte lo mejor que la vida le podría poner enfrente a un bastardo como el.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La mañana caía sobre el condado Park y un joven rubio se despertaba lenta y gustosamente...

_**-¡KENNETH McCORMICK! ¡SE TE VA A HACER TARDE PARA IR A LA ESCUELA, CARAJO!-**_

Kenneth se sentó en la orilla de su desgastada cama y se estiro, no había dormido muy bien debido a que no dejaba de pensar en sus próximas torturas y en el azabache de ojos ámbar...

-Chingada madre... **¡YA TE ESCUCHE! ¡YA VOY!-**

_**-¡NO ME GRITES HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE! ¡O YA SABES COMO TE VA A IR! TE QUITO EL PORNO KENNETH,¡TE LO QUITO!-**_ La voz de la pelirroja sonaba enojada.

-Okei... Lo siento mamá- El rubio se tallo la cara... Amaba a su madre pero a veces era insoportable, y más cuando su padre no la complacía sexualmente... Él lo sabía... Los había escuchado toda la noche.

Lentamente el chico se levanto y se alistó, tenía la primera clase libre y no le urgía llegar tan temprano.

Después de arreglar sus cosas y a él, bajo a la cocina donde estaba su madre comiendo.

-¿No desayunaras cariño? Desde que estas castigado no comes bien... ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo la mujer con tono de preocupación.

-No ma, es que... Últimamente no tengo hambre, además desayuno en la escuela y la señora Tucker es muy amable y como y ceno con ellos- El rubio le sonrió a su madre y esta alzo una ceja.

-¿No será que te estás enamorando Kenny?- La voz de la mujer tenía un toque de picardía, y el chico solo atino a ruborizarse.

-Que dices ma... Claro que no...- Mintió el inmortal...

-Más te vale que no andes con las jotadas de cuando eras niño eh... Yo quiero nietos tuyos Kenny y Craig no puede dármelos- La ojiverde río y el chico rubio se ajusto su parca para que no se viera su cara completamente roja.

-Bien madre ya me voy... Adiós- Tan pronto dijo eso huyo de su casa.

-Dios, ayuda a mi niño, el nunca ha sentido amor verdadero, y... Pues ese muchacho le gusta desde que era pequeño, me costó aceptarlo... Pero Kenny es maricón, ayúdalo señor... Que ese tal Tucker ponga el culo flojo y caiga ante mi hijo... Y ya que estamos en esto, haz que al imbécil de Stuart se le pare cuando me vea por favor...-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

Al llegar a la escuela entre lo más rápido que pude al salón, aun seguía rojo después de lo que mi madre ocurrente y sabia me dijo… ¿Acaso ella lo sabía?

_-Kenneth-_ La voz postiza de Craig me saco de mis pensamientos, alcé la vista para verlo y me sorprendí un poco al ver que tenía una grabadora en la mano.

-¿Para qué es eso?- Dije algo curioso.

-_Para reproducir música... Música que bailaras_- Dijo mientras me alzaba el dedo medio.

El resto del Team Craig llego y se acercaron a mí, sonriendo de manera extraña, menos Tweek, no sé porque.

-¿Ya te dijo?- Clyde sonaba alegre y divertido... Aun más curiosidad para mí.

-Que voy a bailar si... Pero no me dijo que cosa voy a bailar- Dije algo cansado.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y después sonrieron con complicidad.

-Bailaras "La Macarena"- Dijo Token envuelto en carcajadas, al igual que los demás, excepto Tweek, de nuevo.

-¿La Macarena? ¿No es ese baile bochornoso de la era del caldo?- No podía negarlo, si era ese baile que yo dedos, sería completamente horrible bailar eso...

-Sí, lo es- Dijo Kevin.

-¡No solo es bochornoso! Es cosa del diablo ¡GHA! El gobierno lo creo para distraer a nuestros padres y poder implantarles chips para que nos vendieran como esclavos y nos dejaran tarea de más y ¡NHG! ¡AH! ¡DEMACIADA PRESIÓN!- Tweek se jalaba su camiseta mientras sus amigos intentaban tranquilizarlo y yo lo miraba con pena ajena... Y algo de diversión.

-Emm... A qué hora quieres que baile esa mierda Craig?- Pregunte para sacarme de dudas y prepararme mentalmente para la humillación de mi vida.

_-En el Almuerzo... Te subirás a una mesa... Ponerse la música y bailaras toda la canción... ¿Entendido?-_ Después de "decir" eso Tucker se me acerco bastante al rostro, de no ser por su mirada asesina diría que me quería besar.

-Entendido...-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KYLE POV**

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, yo había intentado hablar con Kenny, pero no tuve la oportunidad... Solo espero verlo en...

-¿Qué carajo hace Kenny en esa mesa?- Dijo mi mejor amigo apuntando hacia el rubio.

Sobre la mesa del centro, que casualmente era la mesa de las porristas, estaba parado Kenny con una enorme grabadora, miraba hacia todos lados y cerraba los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente...

-¿Pero qué coño le dijo ahora Tucker que hiciera?- Dijo mi gordo y culón amigo, con ira y curiosidad en su voz.

-No lo sé, pero creo que no es algo bueno- Dije yo algo preocupado.

Kenny me lanzó una mirada y murmuró un _"Tengo que hacerlo" _yo le sonreí y él se agacho a la grabadora...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_...¡Ole!_

La música comenzó a reproducirse y la mirada de los alumnos cayó sobre un avergonzado Kenny McCormick, que miraba hacia el frente como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo...

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_eeeh Macarena... ¡aaahe!_

El rubio movía sus extremidades y sacudía su cadera penosamente, era obvio que sentía vergüenza, algunos alumnos comenzaban a reírse, en especial los mayores.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_eeeh Macarena... ¡aaahe!_

El grupo de Tucker miraba al inmortal bailar y la mayoría de los miembros se carcajeaban, Tweek se tapaba los oídos y los ojos ya que odiaba y temía a la canción, y Craig miraba hacia la mesa del Team Stan, en especial a cierto judío que miraba boquiabierto al rubio ojiazul bailando.

_Macarena tiene un novio que se llama_

_Que se llama de apellido Vitorino_

_Y en la jura de bandera del muchacho_

_Se la dio con dos amigos_

_aaahe!_

El rubio se ruborizaba cada vez más y sus movimientos eran cada vez más torpes, claro... Si alguna vez fueron delicados.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_eeeh Macarena... ¡aaahe!_

El Team Stan miraba con sorpresa a su amigo rubio, McCormick había caído bajo esta vez... Y no lo permitirían...

_Macarena, Macarena, Macarena_

_Que te gustan los veranos de Marbella_

_Macarena, Macarena, Macarena_

_Que te gustan las movidas guerrilleras_

_¡aaahe!_

De pronto, el pelirrojo corrió hacia el rubio y salto a la mesa justamente para comenzar a bailar con él, haciendo que las chicas gritaran de emoción.

_...Ole!_

_...Ole!_

Tucker miraba con odio la escena, no podía creer que el judío fuera así con el rubio... Con SU rubio... Nunca había estado tan enojado... Tan CELOSO...

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_eeeh Macarena... aaahe!_

Sin previo aviso, Stanley Marsh salto a la mesa también y comenzó a bailar junto al judío y al rubio, el cual ya no estaba tan tojo de vergüenza... Si no de la risa...

_eehoo..._

_eehaa..._

Pronto, se unieron más personas al baile de McCormick, incluyendo a Eric Cartman, a Butters, a las porristas y a Pip y Damien, este ultimo obligado por el anterior.

_Macarena sueña con el corte ingles_

_Y se compra los modelos más modernos_

_Le gustaría vivir en Nueva York_

_Y ligar un novio nuevo_

_aaahe!_

La canción estaba por terminar y la mayoría de la preparatoria ya estaba bailando, algunos bien, otros mal, pero ninguno podía parar de reír... Eso era seguro.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_eeeh Macarena... aaahe!_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_eeeh Macarena..._

_¡Aaahe!_

La canción termino y todos aplaudieron al rubio que había iniciado todo, este hizo una reverencia al público y comenzó a reír.

La mirada de Tucker mostraba molestia, nunca pensó que todos se unieran al rubio, y tampoco que el primero en ayudarlo en sus penurias seria Kyle Broflovski, ya vería la manera de vengarse del rubio...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

Ya habían pasado las horas después de lo de la cafetería, todos se me habían Unido y después de eso fue fácil para mí seguir baila si, tenía que admitirlo, fue divertido...

-¡Kenny!-

-Chicos...- Yo sonreí y mis amigos, excepto el gordo, me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Chicos... Yo... Gracias por lo de hace rato, en especial a ti Kyle, si no te hubieses parado tu nadie lo hace...- Yo sonreí y mi amigo pelirrojo río.

-Bueno... No te podía dejar morir solo... Para eso somos amigos ¿No?- Broflovski me abrazo y yo correspondí, enserio que amaba a ese tipo.

Primero no me regaño tanto cuando golpee a Tucker, después me apoyo cuando le dije que el chico me gustaba y ahora esto... De no ser por Craig y que a él le gusta Stanley me casaría con el...

-Kenny, Cariño... lindo espectáculo, me muero por el siguiente- Miley paso a mi lado con su uniforme de porrista, me sonrió y guiño un ojo, detrás de ella venían muchas más chicas que me dieron cumplidos parecidos y uno que otro pervertido.

-Valla pobretón, al parecer hacer el ridículo atrae porristas- Dijo el culón riéndose y sacándole unas sonrisas a mis otros dos amigos.

-Emm... Eso parece- Dije yo rascándome la cabeza.

_-KENNETH-_ Ooh oh, Craig caminaba hacia mí y no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

-¡Craig! ¿Qué pasa?- Intente hacerme el tonto, pero Tucker es inteligente cuando se lo propone...

-No te hagas pendejo... Vámonos a casa- El me levanto el dedo y yo reí un poco, haciendo que el bajara la mirada.

-Bien Kenny ya nos vamos- Dijo mi amigo judío mientras miraba seriamente a Tucker, quien no se quedo atrás y miro horriblemente a mi amigo.

-Está bien chicos, nosotros también ya nos íbamos...-

-¡Craig! ¡Espérame pedazo de imbécil!- Reconocí la voz al instante...

-¿Ruby hoy viene con nosotros?- Dije sonriéndole a la pequeña chica de ojos cafés, ella se sonrojo y me saco el dedo medio al igual que su hermano.

Me gire para buscar a los chicos, pero ya no estaban, en la entrada de la escuela solo estaban los hermanos Tucker y yo...

-Hoy si, las veces anteriores estuve en un proyecto, pero hoy tengo libre así que vámonos ya, que estoy me muero de hambre- Dijo la pequeña algo ansiosa.

Craig le quito la mochila a Ruby y se quito la suya, me las arrojo y me miro con algo que no pude saber que era en sus ojos.

-Cárgalas...- Dicho esto el comenzó a caminar, seguido de su hermana y yo atrás como burro de carga con las tres mochilas y una grabadora.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al llegar a casa de Craig, su madre ya tenía servida la comida, así que no pude rechazar y me senté a comer con los Tucker.

Durante la comida, nadie hablo de nada, todos estaban concentrados en lo suyo, y me sentí mucho incomodo que en el almuerzo.

Al terminar, Craig se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada, yo agradecía a su madre por la comida y subí detrás del pelinegro.

-¿No le das las gracias a tu madre por la comida?... Que grosero eres Craig- Dije en tono de burla, el solo me miro y frunció el seño, mas no dijo nada.

_**-¡CRAIG! ¡CARIÑO LLEVARE A TU HERMANA A DENVER POR UNAS COSAS! CUIDA LA CASA-**_ La señora Tucker grito y después de eso solo se escucho un portazo... Dejándonos de nuevo a Craig y a mi... Solos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CRAIG POV**

Estaba muy molesto con Kenneth, lo de la cafetería no había funcionado como yo quería, y termine viendo a Ken rodeado de porristas y demás... No quería verlo cerca de nadie, y menos del pendejo de Kyle, que fue el primero en ir con él al verlo desamparado.

Por suerte tenía un arma secreta, que me haría disfrutar al máximo de Kenneth, y que ni Broflovski ni nadie más vería.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El rubio estaba esperando ordenes de Tucker, el pelinegro al notarlo se levanto de su cama y fue a su armario.

Después de unos minutos, el azabache salió del closet (literalmente) y le entrego al rubio una bolsa rosada.

-Emm... ¿Qué es esto?- El inmortal miraba la bolsa con extrañez y el pelinegro bufo.

-Lo compre para ti... Ábrelo y póntelo- Dicho esto el pelinegro se tendió de nuevo en su cama, y con ademanes de manos le ordeno al rubio que abriera el regalo.

Con cuidado, el ojiazul abrió la bolsa rosa y logro ver algo que parecía ser una prenda negra... Por desgracia lo era...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo...:3**

**Bueno, la idea de la macarena fue de Garu-chan:3 Gracias por esto enserio no me paso por la cabeza que Kenny pudiera bailar esta cosa xD**

**Que creen que haya sido lo que contenía la bolsa... No se hagan di varias pistas xD soy muy idiota para las sorpresas...**

**Bien, hasta el próximo capítulo y que tengan lindo día:-)**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**

**P.D. Crearé un personaje para South Park, ya apareció 2 veces en este fic, y espero que aparezca en futuros fic's (de hecho... Planeo hacer un fic donde ella sea la protagonista)**

**Díganme loca u obsesiva, pero el nombre de este personaje es Miley Stewart (Si... Amo a Hannah Montana y soy Smiler de corazón... Ademas, los primeros dibujos de personas que hice fueron de ella, así que le tengo un enorme cariño al personaje) pero que se llame así no quiere decir que tenga que ver con el personaje de Disney. Solamente es el nombre, el resto será mi personalidad y el físico también:3**

**Después subiré un dibujo de como es ella y como es su alter-ego.**

**P.D.2. El personaje lo prestare a quien me lo pida:3 así sea para cualquier cosa, mi personaje está disponible para todos, estoy segura de que le agarraran cariño ya que ella es como yo:) es por eso que la haré personaje "universal" y no solo será para mi uso 8-)**

**Ahora sí, Adiós, ¡Gracias por Leer!**

**Los Amo!*-***


	6. Sirvienta a domicilio

**HELLO!**

**Bueno quiero aclarar dos cosas**

**1° Si, Soy mexicana**

**2° Este fic no lo actualizare los sabados, y si lo actualizo los domingos será caso especial, como hoy que me llego inspiración de la nada.**

**Sin decir más, porque ya me duelen los dedos, les dejo este capitulo**

**South Park no me pertenece, si no a los genios Trey Parker y Matt Stone:3**

* * *

**KENNY POV**

NO, NO, NO, NO Y ¡NO!

¡Lo que me estaba dando Craig no podía ser cierto! Es que… Era…

**-¿¡UN TRAJE DE SIRVIENTA!?-** No pude evitar pegar un pequeño gritito, era demasiado en un solo día, además… ¡¿Qué se supone que hare vestido de sirvienta?¡

Craig solamente asintió con la cabeza, y me miro… ¿Pervertidamente?... Tal vez yo este alucinando y Tucker solamente me quiera joder… Eso debe de ser…

_-Entra al baño y póntelo- _"Dijo" sin mucho remordimiento.

-¡Pero es de mujer!- Dije yo intentando razonar inútilmente con él.

_-¿Y?... Ese es el punto… Cerebro de mierda…-_ Dicho esto Tucker me alzo el dedo y con el mismo me señalo el baño, yo de manera molesta me levante maldiciendo a todo y a todos.

Esto no podría ser peor…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-**Esto es… Ridículo…- El rubio se encontraba frente a la cama del ojiambar, mientras este lo veía de pies a cabeza mientras sonreía.

El ojiazul vestía como cualquier sirvienta, tenía un traje negro con una falda de holanes, un mantel blanco y una pequeña tiara blanca en la cabeza, En sus piernas tenía unas medias blancas con unos ligueros y estaba usando unos tacones de piso, en sus manos tenía unos guantes blancos que, igualmente, tenia holanes en los extremos.

-Te ves lindo…-Dicho esto el pelinegro comenzó a reír, obviamente sin sonido, en su cama, mientras el rubio lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tranquilo rubio… Solamente yo te veré así… Que no se te olvide que TU me obligaste a hacerte esto- El pelinegro volvió a reír mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al rubio, para verlo más de cerca.

-Cógeme, ¡¿NO QUIERES?¡- Soltó el rubio de repente causando impresión en el pelinegro, ambos estuvieron viéndose a los ojos un momento, hasta que Tucker se decidió a levantarle el dedo.

-¿Que se supone que quieres que haga Craig?- El rubio agacho la cabeza algo avergonzado por su situación, y el pelinegro solamente sonrió triunfante.

-No soy Craig… Dime "Amor"- El pelinegro rio y el rubio alzo la ceja.

-¿Amor?- El rubio se sonrojó, y el pelinegro brinco algo sorprendido.

-¡Amo!... Era "AMO"- El pelinegro desvió la mirada y el rubio sonio por un momento, divertido.

-Está bien, "AMO", ¿Qué hago?- El rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a reír, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte del pelinegro.

-Bien, primero que nada me ayudaras a limpiar la casa… Después harás mi tarea y la de Ruby, lavaras mi ropa, me ayudaras a limpiar la jaula de Stripes, me harás de comer y por ultimo… Me ayudaras a bañarme- Dicho esto el pelinegro se tiro a su cama, tomando su celular y comenzando a hacer quien sabe que en él.

El rubio no cabía de la impresión, ¡¿TUCKER ENSERIO QUERIA QUE EL LO BAÑARA?! ¿Por qué? Sin darse cuenta un enorme sonrojo se posiciono en sus mejillas, lo cual no fue desapercibido por el pelinegro.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto el pelinegro alzando una ceja, a lo que el inmortal negó con la cabeza –Entonces… Empieza a hacer lo que te dije- El rubio asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-"Claro que te voy a coger"- Pensó divertido el pelinegro, mientras volvía a los suyo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

Después de terminar de hacer lo que Tucker me pidió, subí despacio las escaleras, me dolían horribles los pies y la falda me incomodaba mucho, estaba cansado, pero aun me faltaba bañar a Tucker.

-Ya termine Cra… Amo…- El me volteo a ver y creo que también noto que estaba cansado porque hizo un sonido extraño y se levanto.

El lentamente se quito la banda que Kevin le había dado para hablar y la aventó a su cama, al igual que su teclado y el celular.

Se quito los zapatos y los acomodo cerca de su cama, se sentó y se quito sus calcetines, y después su gorro, ese gorro que me traía tantos recuerdos ya que cuando éramos niños yo se lo quitaba y jugábamos con él, amaba verlo enojado… Pero todo era distinto, el había cambiado y yo también…

Tucker chasqueo los dedos, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y con la cabeza me indico que lo siguiera hasta el baño.

Estando ahí, el se desnudo poco a poco, con cada prenda que él se quitaba me sonrojaba cada vez mas y estuve a punto de una hemorragia nasal cuando se quedo en bóxer. El me miro y yo desvié la mirada de él, sonrojado, sin decir nada se metió a la tina.

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que yo había estado tan embobado con el que no me di cuenta de que el ya había llenado la tina.

Como cuando una madre baña a su pequeño, yo me acerque a Tucker y tome el jabón, acariciando lentamente su espalda para generar espuma, el solamente veía el agua, nunca me miro ni me ordeno nada, solo se dejaba ser.

Yo me puse al frente de el para enjabonar su pecho y cuello, el alzo la vista y yo me sonroje un poco, no podía evitarlo, aunque no lo tenía 100% desnudo, el estaba ahí, conmigo. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a lo mío, pude notar que tenía unas cuantas marcas del día que lo lastime, y no pude evitar sentirme mal.

Comencé a tallar su garganta, y pude notar en su rostro que le dolía, pero al parecer su voz estaba mejorando, ya que logre escuchar algunos gemidos de dolor, cosa que días antes no podía hacer.

Me distraje un poco y a pesar de los manazos que me dio, no note que había enjabonado su cara por accidente, haciendo que la espuma cayera en sus ojos y le comenzaran a arder. Mientras él se tallaba desesperado yo intentaba limpiarlo pero implemente no podía, el estaba molesto y me golpeaba cada que podía.

De nuevo, mi carácter y paciencia dominaron y lo tome fuertemente de las muñecas, logrando que sus ojos vieran los míos, estábamos bastante cerca y por culpa de los ojos rojos y llorosos de Craig, me sentí como en una película romántica.

Lentamente solté mi agarre pero él no tardo en volver a cubrirse los ojos con sus manos.

-Lo lamento, me distraje un poco… Déjame ayudarte- El deslizo sus manos por su cara, dejándome verla, yo le sonreí y él se sonrojo, el agua hizo que se pusiera pálido, por lo tanto se le notaba muchísimo más.

Puse una de mis manos en su mejilla, y con la otra le abrí el ojo para poder ver el daño. Note que fuera del jabón, tenía varias pestañas en su ojo izquierdo, asumí que había sido de cuando él se tallo la cara. Acerque mis dedos a su ojo lastimado y le quite las pestañas, haciendo que el parpadeara varias veces seguidas, yo reí, el se sonrojo.

Me levante y fui por una toalla, me le acerque de nuevo y lo ayude a levantarse, rápidamente para evitar que se enfriara, lo cubrí con la toalla, el me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, una vez cubierto lo lleve a su habitación para ayudarlo a vestirse.

El me señalo sus cajones con la mano, dándome a entender que necesitaba ropa, lo primero que tome fueron unos calzoncillos y se los avente para que se los pusiera en lo que yo seguía buscando el resto de su ropa.

Abrí el segundo cajón, y tome una playera blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla y su típico suéter azul. Yo me gire para llevarle su ropa y él me estaba dando la espalda, se estaba vistiendo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo importante… Craig Tucker estaba desnudo frente a mí, yo no intentaba cogérmelo, o hacerle algo pervertido, en cambio, estaba preocupado por su ojo, su garganta dañada y que se vestía más lento que alguien sin brazos, por lo tanto podía enfermarse.

Sin duda alguna… Estaba enamorado de él.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CARIG POV**

Después de ponerme ropa interior limpia y seca, me senté en mi cama para seguirme tallando los ojos. Kenneth se me acerco con la ropa que me pondría y sin darme aviso, comenzó a vestirme.

Yo peleaba con él como un pequeño, y él me sujetaba con fuerza intentando que no me moviera tanto.

Cuando logro ponerme la playera y el suéter, tomo mis piernas para ponerme el pantalón pero comencé a patearlo, haciendo que el se posicionara entre mis piernas intentando ponerme el pantalón sin mucho éxito, yo me sentí extraño, el cuerpo me hormigueaba y me sentía algo fatigado, sin tener que decir que comencé a sentir "cosquillas" allí abajo. Sin entender porque deje de moverme y como Ken estaba usando demasiada fuerza, hice que por accidente cayera encima de mí, haciendo que nuestras "partes" chocaran.

El me miro sonrojado y yo desvié mis ojos de los de él, igualmente sonrojado. El intentaba levantarse, pero los holanes de su falda se habían atorado en el botón de mi pantalón.

-Lo siento… no era mi intención… Yo…- Siguió hablando pero deje de escucharlo, me sentía demasiado extraño, y no tengo idea de porque, quería que el muy hijo de puta me violara en ese mismo instante.

El bajo su mano hacia mi pantalón intentando deshacer el agarre de su falda, y por accidente rozo mí… Ustedes entienden, provocando que inconscientemente dejara caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Puse mis manos en su pecho, y él me miro extrañado. Yo comencé a negar con la cabeza, y el tomo mis bazos y los puso a cada lado de mi cabeza, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Sin darme cuenta, el comenzó a acercarse a mí, yo cerré los ojos intentando seguirlo, pero entre en pánico y lo avente con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que se golpeara contra el piso.

Me levante a ayudarlo, pero el rio y se puso de pie, yo corrí hacia mi cama de nuevo a buscar el aparato que el friki de Kevin me había dado, cuando lo encontré me lo puse en la cabeza y tome el teclado para comenzar a escribir.

_-Yo… Lo lamento McCormick-_ Le dijo el aparato por mí, y yo desvié la mirada avergonzado.

-Creo que me lo merezco por lastimarte el ojo- Dijo riendo, yo me sonroje.

-_Creo… que deberías de irte a descansar a tu casa, puedes irte temprano-_ Dicho esto, tome su ropa y se la entregue, el me miro extrañado y tomo su ropa, haciendo que sus manos rozaran con las mías.

-Si… Me vestiré y me iré…- El me sonrió y se fue a mi baño, dejándome completamente nervioso en la habitación, estaba tan intranquilo que no lograba abrocharme el pantalón, como quien dice, estaba tirado en el piso intentando abrocharlo. De pronto escuche unas risas y al alzar la vista note que Kenny me miraba algo divertido.

Yo le alce el dedo y él se agacho a abrocharme el pantalón… Me sentía inútil y estúpido, las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo quería y al parecer en vez de joderlo yo… El me jodío a mí.

El se puso de pie, y yo hice lo mismo, el me sonrió y después tomo su mochila, dando a entender que enserio se iría.

-Bien… Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- Dicho esto se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonrió y desapareció por la puerta.

Mi mano se dirigió a mi mejilla y la toque despacio, intentando que la sensación de sus labios no se escapara de ahí. Lentamente me dirigí a mi cama, y me deje caer.

Cuando había comenzado a sentir cosas por Kenneth McCormick, la zorra de la escuela, mi amigo de la infancia, el señor "picas o platicas"… No lo sabía, pero definitivamente ese chico me hacía sentir cosas que nadie en la vida había logrado.

Sin duda alguna… Me estaba enamorando de Kenny McCormick.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El rubio llego a su casa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su madre.

-¿Pasa algo Kenny?- La peliroja sonrió pícaramente y el chico negó con la cabeza.

-No madre… No paso nada… ¿Entiendes? NO PASO NADA… ¡NADA!- El rubio corrió hacia su madre y la abrazo, después de soltarla le beso la mejilla y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Pero qué chingados le pasa a este niño?- La ojiverde sonrió, mientras miraba por donde su hijo se había ido.

-Qué hermoso es el amor, ¿No es así mamá?- La pequeña castaña suspiro y puso sus manos en sus mejillas, haciendo que su madre riera un poco.

-Claro que lo es Karen… Claro que lo es…- La mujer le acaricio la cabeza a su pequeña y después miro hacia el techo de su casa, murmurando un "Gracias".

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí… No pensaron que incluiría lemmon, ¿O sí? No se preocupen, futuramente pondré. **

**Por el momento los deje con esa escenita Crenny:3**

**Recuerden que este ya es el cuarto día del castigo de 7 días de Kenny, en el siguiente capítulo, serán el día 5 y 6, y por último el 7, pero este será en otro capítulo de la historia…**

**Espero y les haya gustado esto, yo me estaba riendo cuando lo escribí, ya que me sonroje a partir de que Kenny se vistió de sirvienta xD**

**Por cierto… La idea de Kenny sirvienta fue de **_**SICKLY REMAINS. **_**Gracias por la idea**

**Espero les haya gustado,**

**Sin más me despido de ustedes.**

**XOXO**

**MaLee**


	7. Indirectas

**Hello Fellas!**

**Bien... No había podido actualizar debido a que para un Hippie como yo es difícil hacer sufrir a una criatura de Dios, un hermano, un alma de la naturaleza... xD soné súper gay xD e.e**

**Bien... Al fin llego el viernes! En la preparatoria de South Park! xD**

**Hagamos un recuento ¿Si?**

_***Lunes: Kenny entra a los vestidores de chicas.**_

_***Martes: El Barril de café**_

_***Miércoles: Kenny carga y alimenta a Craig**_

_***Jueves: La Macarena/ Vestido de sirvienta**_

_•**Viernes: ?**_

**¡Bien! ¡Kenny ya llego a su quinto día de tortura! Así que no los distraeré mas:3**

**¡A Leer!**

**South Park no me pertenece, si no a los genios Trey Parker y Matt Stone:3**

* * *

**KENNY POV**

Después de haber estado soñando con mi futuro al lado de Craig, _(Lo se... Marica ¿No? Pero eso fue lo que hice...)_ Desperté cómodamente para darme cuenta de que iba tarde a clase... De nuevo.

Tome mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y baje corriendo las escaleras, por alguna extraña razón mi familia estaba ahí, lo cual era extraño, por lo general Kevin y Karen se iban temprano para que mi hermana no llegara tarde.

-Emm... ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?- No es que me molestara ver a mi familia, si no que era extraño.

-Adelantamos tu reloj para que pudieras desayunar con nosotros, idiota- La voz de mi hermano mayor fue lo que me dio repuesta, yo reí y él me sonrió.

-Muy bien chicos, los waffles están listos... No se preocupen, no están congelados y esta vez si hay miel- Mi madre nos sonrió y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos sentados desayunando... Juntos.

-Kenneth... Tu madre me dijo que te castigaron, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Mi padre no era el mejor que digamos... Siempre se le olvidaban ese tipo de cosas, doy gracias a Dios que hubiese tomado conciencia (después de que Mysterion lo amenazara) y se dejara de drogar y de tomar, para conseguir un trabajo mejor.

-Es que... Lastime a un compañero, pero no te preocupes Stuart, no pasara nada- Dije yo dándole una mordida a mi waffle... ¡Wow! ¡Mamá se había lucido!

-Mmm... No quiero otro incidente parecido, ¿Entendido Jovencitos?- Dijo mi padre mirándonos severamente a mis hermanos y a mí.

-Entendido- Dijimos los tres sin muchas ganas.

-No te preocupes papi, Ken no volverá a lastimar a Craig porque él es el amor de su vida- Dijo mi hermanita sonriéndome y yo me sonroje ante la mirada de mi padre.

-¿A qué te refieres Karen?- Mi padre miraba a Karen y luego a mí.

-¡Ash! Nada papi... Es que Kenny se enamoro de ese niño...- Dijo mi hermana sin saber en lo que me estaba metiendo.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Kenny? **¿¡Y DE UN HOMBRE!?-** Mi hermano me miro con una ceja alzada y después comenzó a carcajearse -¡Dios! ¡Karen de donde como sacaste eso! ¿Qué imbécil te dijo eso?- Kevin reía cada vez mas y yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¡Se lo dijo la misma imbécil que te pario a ti y a tus hermanos pendejo!- Mi madre tomo un sartén y golpeo a Kevin en la cabeza, haciendo que Karen, mi padre y yo riéramos.

-¡Ouch! Lo siento... Pero enserio mamá, ¿Kenny enamorado?- Mi hermano se sobaba el golpe y nosotros callamos para escuchar a mi madre.

-Miren idiotas... Kenny podrá ser un idiota que jamás ha experimentado el amor y que ha visto mas vaginas en sus 16 años que un ginecólogo en 30 años de carrera- Mi madre frunció el seño y yo quería morir en ese momento, -Pero se cuando mis hijos sienten algo... Y ese brillo que el baboso este tiene en los ojos, solamente ese chico que parece muerto se lo puede dar... ¡Y eso nos debe de hacer felices a todos, bola de nalgas meadas!- Mi madre nos levanto el dedo y yo no podía sentirme más avergonzado.

-Así que eres marica...- La mirada de mi padre hacia mí era horrible, casi podía sentir lo que me haría.

-Yo... Emm... Es que no sé, no sé si... Este enamorado de el... Tal vez no...- No sabía ni que decir y mi padre cada vez se enrojecía más.

-Bueno... Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, tu madre tiene razón, todos te apoyaremos... Pero prométeme una cosa hijo...- Mi padre me miro y yo trague en seco, -Prométeme que tu iras arriba... No quiero tener que decirle a la gente que mi hijo es maricón y que le dan por culo... Seria humillante- Mi padre siguió comiendo y mi cara se puso completamente pálida.

-Sí, te lo prometo... Ahora, ya termine de comer, me largo a la escuela...- Dicho esto salí corriendo por la puerta, mientras dejaba a mi familia envuelta en carcajadas.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El timbre de la preparatoria de South Park había sonado, y los alumnos corrían desesperados por toda la escuela en busca de sus respectivas aulas.

Kenny McCormick entraba al aula del onceavo grado, silbando una canción mientras bailaba al caminar. Se le veía alegre... Se le VEÍA...

-¡Hey! Ken, el señor Garrison no vino hoy, nadie sabe porque, pero rumoran que es porque se cambiara de sexo otra vez...- Clyde sonreía como infante al rubio y este se altero un poco, Si Garrison no están eso quería decir que el Team Craig le pondrían a hacer babosada y media...

-Eso explica porque Kyle no ha llegado aun...- El rubio lo buscaba con la mirada pero no encontró nada.

_-¿Y que si Broflovski aun no llega? Para qué coño lo quieres aquí, marica...-_ La mirada molesta de Tucker caía en la azulada de Kenny y este solo alzo una ceja.

-Déjense de mariconadas y síganme- Dijo el afroamericano, sacando de la escenita extraña al rubio y al pelinegro, y haciendo que el castaño y el asiático dejaran de reír.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Que hacemos aquí... Si nos encuentran dirán que nos estamos midiendo el puro de nuevo- Dijo McCormick viendo el baño y después a sus compañeros.

-Bueno... Hoy es viernes así que decidimos hacer algo bueno- Dijo Clyde sonriendo.

-Ósea...- El rubio hizo un ademán con las manos para que alguien siguiera hablando.

_-Sabemos lo importantes que son estas amiguitas para ti-_ Tucker sonrió y le dio una orden a Tweek para que sacara algo de su mochila, _-¿Sabes que son no?- _Tucker comenzó a sonreír malévolamente y la cara de Kenny se desfiguro.

-No se atrevan...- McCormick miraba espantado al líder del Team ajeno y estos solo se burlaban.

- _Sabes, considero asqueroso tu amor por las revistas de Playboy, y eso... Así que para evitarle el asco a alguien mas... Quemarás todas y cada una de ellas...-_ Tucker le arrojo 17 revistas a Kenneth y este las recibió espantado.

-No puedes...-

-_Claro que puedo...-_ Dicho esto, el pelinegro le arrojo un encendedor al inmortal, y este solo miraba asombrado al chico del chullo.

-Hazlo ¡GHA! ME ESTOY DESESPERANDO...- Dijo Tweek jalándose la camiseta.

McCormick algo tembloroso tomo las revistas, las primeras que había tenido, y se levanto para salir al patio, con el Team contrario tras de él.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CRAIG POV**

Estando en el patio, Kenneth amontono las revistas y lentamente acerco el fuego a estas, algo tembloroso y confundido, pero lo hizo...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo estaba presenciando como el fuego consumía las asquerosas revistas que Ken usaba para autosatisfacerse. _Odiaba esas putas revistas..._

Me aleje de mis pensamientos un poco cuando escuche las risas de mis amigos, cuando vi que las provocaba, me arrepentí de haber hecho que Ken hiciera eso...

Kenneth estaba arrodillado frente al montón de cenizas y estaba llorando, me sentí mal, pero no tanto, después se compraría más y se le pasaría.

_-No seas marica pobretón, después compraras otras, así que deja de llorar...-_ Dije intentando no sonar preocupado.

-...- No dijo nada, solo se levanto sin dirigirnos la mirada, y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Token lo sujeto del brazo.

-No, no Kenny, aun no terminas tu tarea de hoy...- Mi amigo afroamericano río, y Kenneth empuño sus manos, estaba molesto.

-Que quieren ahora...- Su voz sonaba grave, con enojo y eso nos llamo la atención a todos, Kenny no era de las personas que se enojaban.

-No te enojes, solamente es una cosilla más, y si quieres ya no te molestamos mas en lo que queda de la escuela...- Kevin río un poco, y Ken aun no alzaba la cabeza, si asi se ponía con lo de las revistas... No quería saber que haría con lo siguiente...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KYLE POV**

-Y es por eso que los judíos se deberían de ir a vivir a África...- Acababa de llegar y el culón ya estaba jodiendo, no me sentía de ánimos para pelear, así que lo mande al carajo.

-Si culo gordo, como digas...- Dije sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Chicos, miren por allá...- Mi mejor amigo apunto hacia los casilleros, donde estaba Craig y su puto Team sonriendo extrañamente, -Están sonriendo...- Mi mejor amigo me miro y yo alcé una ceja.

-Algo le harán al pobretón...- Dijo el culón y sonaba preocupado.

-No si podemos evitarlo...- Dicho esto camine con pasos decididos hacia aquellos pendejos, seguido de mis otros dos amigos... Bueno, amigo y Cartman.

-¿Porque carajos sonríen?- Dije yendo al grano, ellos solo se miraron entre si y rieron.

-Que te importa, metiche...- Me dijo Clyde sacándome la lengua.

-Escuchen pendejos, si le hacen algo a Kenny nos la van a pagar, ¿Entienden?- Stan miraba retadoramente a Craig, y este le saco el dedo medio.

_-¿Y qué pasa si le hacemos algo malo?-_ Dijo Tucker de manera... De ninguna manera, estaba hablando atreves de una maquina, ellas no tienen sentimientos...

-Me encargaré de ustedes- El culo gordo sonaba molesto y me sentí feliz de que por lo menos se preocupara por Kenny un poco, -Solamente yo lo puedo humillar y degradar, no ustedes bola de pendejos- Adiós felicidad... Cartman siempre la cagaba en los buenos momentos...

-Pues ¡Gha! Ya no pueden hacer ¡Ngh! Nada...- Dijo Tweek intentado sonar duro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dije yo sin entender por completo.

_-Ya verás...-_ La sonrisa de Tucker creció y yo alcé una ceja he intercambie miradas con mi Team, no entendía nada... Hasta que los altavoces sonaron...

_-"Buenas Tardes alumnos de la preparatoria de South Park..."- _La voz de Kenny sonaba por las bocinas y yo me temía lo peor.

_-"Les habla Kenny McCormick del onceavo grado, y quiero decir algo importante... Que llevo callando durante años..."- _Kenny hizo una pausa y yo mire a Craig el cual sonrió.

_-"Quiero decir ante todos ustedes... Que... Soy gay... Siempre he sido gay y siempre seré gay... Desde pequeño me gustan los pitos... Los amo tanto, que me case con uno cuando cumplí 13 años..."- _Las risas de los alumnos no tardaron en hacerse presentes y yo miraba con rabia a los idiotas que obligaban al otro pendejo a decir eso.

_-"Amo verlos, olerlos y saborearlos... Ser gay es lo mejor del mundo... Y lo mejor es que puedes ir arriba o abajo y sentirás el mismo placer... Créanme, lo sé..."-_ Conocía a Kenny y en ese momento debió de haber estado que se lo comía la tierra, me gire para ver las reacciones de todos, Stanley se sostenía el puente de la nariz mientras negaba con la cabeza, y el culo gordo se reía y al mismo tiempo se asqueaba... Y el pendejo de Tucker y sus amigos estaban que se cagaban de risa, al igual que la escuela entera.

_-"Si pudiera pedir algo antes de morir, seria probar todas las vergas del mundo, para poder decir que por lo menos mi linda boca sirvió de algo en mi asquerosa vida..."-_ La gente cada vez reía mas, a excepción de unos cuantos...

-Kyle... ¿Porque mierda Kenny está diciendo eso en el altavoz?... Y lo más importante... **¿PORQUE CARAJO NADIE LO HA CALLADO?**- Miley se me acerco con cara de preocupación, ella era apegada a mi Team, y era normal esa reacción en ella.

-No lo sé Miles... _**(N/A: Miles se pronuncia "Mails" así como Miley se pronuncia "Maily")**_… Pero ten seguro de que no es culpa de el...- Dije algo molesto.

-¡¿Fue culpa tuya no es así pedazo de imbécil?!- Dijo mi amiga apuntando a Tucker, el cual le alzo el dedo, haciendo que ella se pusiera roja... Ella y Craig no se llevaban muy bien que digamos...

-Lo voy a matar… ¡Solamente Cartman puede humillar a Ken así!- Dijo ella enojada, -Se los dije...- El culo gordo abrazo a Miley y ella rodo los ojos, -Ella esta de mi lado...- Dijo el gordo con aire de victoria.

-No era literal... Pendejo...- Miley golpeo en la cabeza a Cartman y río, sacándome una sonrisa a mi también.

-Pues, después de esto, tendremos que hablar seriamente con Kenny...- Dijo Stan con aire de seriedad, la voz de Kenny seguía sonando por los parlantes y algunos ya habían vomitado del asco, creo que Kenny debió de haber mencionado algo horrible en su discurso.

-Cuenta con eso Stan...- Dijo Miley negando con la cabeza.

_-" Y por ultimo... Quiero invitarlos a la orgia de gays mas grande de Colorado en mi casa, todos los que vallan podrán follarme y yo les date un... Beso negro... Gracias por escucharme, besitos a todos... Que vivan los jotos..."_- Después de eso la escuela entera salió corriendo, o al baño o a las regaderas, para seguir vomitando o para limpiarse el vomito.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso fue épico!- Dijo el baboso de Clyde limpiándose una lagrima, mientras sus amigos reían igual.

-¿Así? ¡Pues mas épico será como te dejare la cara pedazo de idiota!- Estaba a punto de tirarme encima de Clyde, pero Stan y Miley me sostuvieron.

_-Vámonos... Dejen al cuarteto de pendejos pensar en cual centro de rehabilitación meterán a su amigo chupa ver...-_ Tucker no término de hablar porque Miley le dio una bofetada horrible, haciendo que varias personas nos voltearan a ver.

-¡Eres un asco Tucker! ¡No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído! Me decepcionas… todo eso que acaba de decir Kenny, es lo que quisieras que te hicieran a ti... ¿O vas a negar que estas enamorado de Ken?- Dicho esto mi amiga se giro y camino hacia nosotros bajo la mirada sorprendida del Team Craig y la nuestra.

-Golpéenlos como si los odiaran...- Dicho esto Miley se fue de ahí, dándonos autorización para partirle la madre al Team Craig.

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba arriba de Craig golpeándolo como nunca y mi Team hacia lo mismo, era una pela injusta tomando en cuenta que nosotros éramos 3 y ellos 5, pero no lo tomamos en cuenta, lo que importaba en ese momento era lo que Kenny estaba pasando por culpa de esos idiotas.

Antes de que acabáramos de pelear, Kenny hizo acto de presencia y nos miro asustado.

**-¿QUE COÑO HACEN?-** Ken corrió hacia Stan al cual Tweek y Clyde estaban golpeando, Stan era hippie y no peleaba muy seguido, así que era difícil para él, Kenny lo levanto y Stan se limpio sangre de la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

-Kyle...- Mi amigo rubio me miraba con duda, pero también con algo de enojo, ya que yo estaba golpeando a Craig, y a pesar de todo, Ken lo quería...

-No... Íbamos a dejar que te siguieran humillando...- Dije algo adolorido, Tucker me había pateado 3 veces en el estomago y me estaba sangrando el puño.

-Pero no así viejo... No así...- Dijo mi amigo alejando a Cartman de Kevin y Clyde.

-No puedo creer que enserio hicieran esto...- Dijo con decepción en la voz.

-¿Nosotros? ¡Pobretón! ¿! Ellos te han estado humillando la semana entera, pero a los que les reclamas es a nosotros!? ¡Estás bien pendejo Kenny!- Dijo Cartman, odiaba decirlo pero el tenia la razón.

-No es que defienda al Team Craig... Es que simplemente no me esperaba esto de ustedes, de ellos sí, pero no de ustedes...- Dijo Kenny dándose la media vuelta, -Es asunto mío, y yo sé cómo lidiarlo... Así que no quiero que se vuelvan a meter en esto...- Dijo el mirándonos severamente, para después mirar al Team Craig, Tweek tenía un golpe en la mejilla y Kevin se sobaba la espalda, Token y Clyde se limpiaban un poco de sangre de la nariz y Craig se estaba levantando con la mejilla roja por la cachetada de Miles y con el labio sangrando, cortesía mía...

-Pero Kenny...- Mi mejor amigo intento razonar con él, pero Ken solo se fue de ahí, dejándonos algo confundidos a todos.

_-"! Kenny McCormick, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Kevin Stoley, Stanley Marsh, Eric Cartman y Kyle Broflovski a mi oficina de inmediato!"-_ La voz de Makey sonó por el altavoz y nosotros nos miramos entre si... Tendríamos problemas y muchos...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-SE PUDE SABER QUE PASA ENTRE USTEDES, MKAY!?-** Dijo el hombre de anteojos completamente fúrico.

-_Stewart inicio...-_ Dijo Tucker sobándose la cabeza.

-¡No mientas! ¡Tú iniciaste todo! ¡Tú hiciste a Kenny decir esas cosas y por eso nos peleamos!- Grito el judío enojado.

-¿Qué cosas? Mkay... ¡Díganme todo!- Dijo el mayor mirando a Stan Marsh.

-Craig y su Team han estado obligando a Kenny a hacer cosas estúpidas por culpa del castigo que usted le puso...- Dijo el pelinegro cabizbajo.

-Es cierto eso Kenneth- El hombre de cabeza enorme miro al rubio en la esquina de la sala, el cual solo asintió, -Mkay... Eso quiere decir que el incidente de esta tarde fue culpa del Team Craig?- De nuevo, el rubio asintió.

-Mkay... Todos se irán a detención, escribirán 100 planas del reglamento escolar y limpiaran todos los salones, ¿Mkay?- El hombre se puso de pie y miro a los jóvenes, los cuales asintieron, -Mkay... Vállense...- Y dicho esto los alumnos se fueron al uña de detención, dedicándose miradas de odio los unos a los otros... A excepción de cierto rubio a cierto pelinegro...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Debido a la tardanza en la escuela, McCormick no pudo ir a la casa de Tucker, así que simplemente llego a su casa con ganas de descansar... Su celular estaba lleno de mensajes de sus compañeros diciéndole cosas acerca de lo dicho por el mismo esa tarde... El solo eliminaba todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Ya llegue...- Dijo el rubio arrojando su mochila por ahí.

-Hola cariño...- Dijo su madre alegremente dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo del medio.

-Me voy a dormir...- Dijo el rubio algo desanimado.

-Pero si son las 6:32, es temprano... ¿No cenaras?- La pelirroja miro a su hijo y este negó con la cabeza, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras pero la mujer hablo de nuevo.

-Amor... Vino un amigo tuyo... Emm... ¡Butters! Y dijo algo sobre que venía por su beso negro...- Dijo la mujer alzando una ceja, el rubio solo se enrojeció y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Y ese golpe?- Thomas Tucker miraba a su hijo mayor mientras este comía.

_-Una compañera me abofeteó... Y un judío también-_ Dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Pero te defendiste no?- Pregunto el hombre.

_-SI...-_ Dijo enojado el moreno.

-Okei…- El hombre pelirojo siguió comiendo y su esposa lo miro molesta.

-¿Porque te golpeo hijo?- Dijo la mujer en tono dulce.

-Pues porque Craig es un pendejo con las mujeres, de seguro algo le quiso hacer y ella no se dejo...- Dijo Ruby Tucker ganándose una mala mirada de su madre y de su hermano.

-Y bien...- Elizabeth Tucker miraba a su hijo, pero este simplemente no dijo nada.

_- Moleste a uno de sus amigos y ella se molesto... Stewart siempre me ha odiado... Es normal... Y tratándose de Kenny...-_ El ojiambar hizo una mala cara al recordar que la pelinegra siempre estaba pendiente del rubio... De _**SU **_Rubio... Era una de las razones por las que no le hablaba mucho... Según entendía... Ella no se sentía atraída por el inmortal, pero no había porque arriesgarse.

-No quiero que las niñas te anden golpeando pendejo…- El hombre miro severamente a su primogénito y este le alzo el dedo, recibiendo la misma seña de parte de su padre.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El día caía sobre South Park... Y un rubio inmortal recién se despertaba, miro con flojera el despertador y se dio cuenta de algo... **ERA SÁBADO...**

* * *

**I Did It!**

**Okno._. **

**Que les pareció? Esta vez me metí mas en la historia y hasta me cachetee a Craig xD *Miley se siente mal por eso***

**Bien… El fin de semana llego a SP, pero ¿Ken se salvara de hacer más babosadas? Yo creo que no xD, pero igual los chicos tienen que hablar con el…**

**Recuerden que los quiero y que son los mejores por leer a esta bazofia de escritora llamada Miley u.u Soy tan cruel conmigo misma xD pero me da igual, hay que ser exigentes… *Puta Wendy… Porque nos parecemos tanto! Mierda Carajienta!***

**Muchas gracias por leer:3**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


	8. Fin de Semana Puaj!

**HELLO GUYS!**

**Bien antes que nada... Quiero decir que estoy súper feliz... Tal vez Garu-chan y Sakuyachan ya sepan porque, ya que ellas están en la misma situación xD**

**Bueno... Resulta que **_**Kitty H.R **_**escritora del estupendo fic "Fanfics Yaoi" me incluyo en su historia! Soy un personaje que probablemente apoye a Kenny y se case con el :D okno... Pero estaré con los chicos... Con Kenny y con Craig! Se imaginan que se peleen por mi y yo toda "OhGod" no sabría a cual elegir x3 Yo creo que haría un trío xD ok... Demasiado para mi xD estoy supercalifragilisticaespiali dosamente feliz!**

**Pero ya! Tengo que escribir esto!... Ya quedan pocos capítulos y en estos días y antes de que entre a la escuela procuraré terminar (de escribir, no de subir) este fanfic y el de "My Vulnerability"... Para no estar agobiada durante clases:3**

**Sin más, les dejo este capítulo de... Esta historia xD!**

**South Park no me pertenece, ni las canciones mencionadas en la historia, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, excepto la idea y el personaje de Miley Stewart (nombre de Disney, pero con mi personalidad y físico...) :)**

* * *

**Dedicación especial a **_**Kitty H.R **_**espero y te guste:3**

* * *

Fin de semana... Esos hermosos dos días que cualquier estudiante al que le jode la escuela ama.

Un joven pelinegro se levantaba flojamente con un morete no muy notorio en su mejilla y una pequeña cortada en su labio inferior, la pelea del día anterior no le había dejado muchas secuelas, pero esas eran las más notables.

Lentamente se levanto de su cómoda cama y se estiro lo más lento que pudo. Su vida era tan agotadora, el quedarse en su cama todo el día a ver Red Racer y acariciar a Stripes lo haría taaaaaaaan feliz...

**-CRAIG, ¡A DESAYUNAR! ¡O SE TE VAN A ENFRIAR LOS HUEVOS!- **Ahh… Su madre y sus "inocentes" frases...

-¿9:15?...**Ya... VOOOOOOOOY! UNO NO PUEDE LEVANTARSE TARDE PORQUE LUEGO LO EMPIEZAN A APURAR...- **El pelinegro se puso su típico abrigo y gorro, metió sus pies de golpe en sus viejos converse y se levanto completamente...

**-SE LA LLEVAN CHINGUE Y CHINGUE Y PARECE QUE SE LES OLVIDA QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUERON ADOLECENTES...- **Bajaba las escaleras...

**-PERO ALGÚN DÍA LOS VOY A JODER A TODOS Y VOY A MATAR A ONE DIRECTION PARA QUE ME DEJEN DORMIR COMODAMENTE...- **Se fue a sentar en su silla habitual, bajo la mirada de su familia...

**-¡Y SE JODEN TODOS!- **Dijo alzando los dedos medios al cielo y después a su familia... Justo para después comenzar a comer sus huevos... Fríos...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-KENNETH STUART MCCORMICK LEVÁNTATE EN ESTE INSTANTE HIJO DE TU REPUTISIMA MA... ¡ABUELA!- **La armoniosa voz de Carol, hizo que su rubio hijo abriera pesadamente los ojos, tal vez hubiese dormido 14 horas, pero se sentía tan adormilado y cansado como cuando no duermes 4 días seguidos.

**-¡YA VOY CAROL! ¡AGUANTA!- **El joven rubio a pesar de estar adormilado se cambio y arreglo rápido, bajando justo a las 9:20.

-Buenos días Ma- Se acerco a su madre y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla, el sonrió.

-Hola Karen- Beso su frente.

-Hola Kenny- La pequeña abrazo por el cuello a su hermano.

-Kevin...-

-Idiota...-

-¡KEVIN NO PELEES CON TU HERMANITO!- Kevin se cruzo de brazos... Kenny le saco la lengua infantilmente.

-Papá...-

-Joto...-

-¡HEY! ¡YO NO SOY JOTO!...- Dijo el rubio molesto.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Emm... Hijo está la llevas de perder... Si, si eres joto... ¡Pero eres el que la mete! ¡Enorgullécete de eso!- Dicho esto la mujer hizo callar a su familia y sirvió el desayuno, viendo como su familia gustosa se termino todo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CRAIG POV **

Acababa de terminar de desayunar, y de enojarme, así que como todos los sábados me dispuse a entrar a Facebook, pero...

_**"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'll better run, better run..."**_

El maldito tono de llamada de Clyde, ese tipo amaba la música electrónica, un día me puso esa canción y me obligo a ponérsela de tono... No se lo dije pero me obsesione con la maldita canción y con el grupo... Mas sin embargo no tengo canciones de ellos en el celular... Para evitar la sonrisa de "Te pegue una banda" de Clyde...

-¿Que chingados quieres?- Dije notoriamente molesto.

_-Uy! De saber que te cagabas, ni de pañal te cambio...-_

_-_Ya dime...- Dije hastiado.

_-Espera... Craig... ¡Estás hablando!-_

_-_¡Mierda! ¡Tienes razón!- Me tome la garganta... Lo que me hizo pensar que mi familia era tan idiota que no se habían dado cuenta de mi notoria mejoría.

_-¡Pero aun te quedan algunos días para torturar a Kenny! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!-_

_-_¿Pero qué haré?- Comencé a desesperarme y escuchaba a ni amigo de la otra línea "pensar" en voz alta...

_-¡Ya se! Mira esto se quedara entre tú y yo... Tú seguirás fingiendo que estas mudo y así aprovecharemos para torturar a Ken... Lo único bueno es que tu voz aun no suena del todo bien...-_

_-_Clyde... Por lo general tus ideas son una mierda... Pero esta idea es la peor que has tenido!- Dije elevando la voz un poquito.

_-Veamos... Quieres que Kenny siga a tu lado y se aleje de Kyle ¿No?-_

-Pues...- Dije dudando.

_-Entonces... ¿!De que te quejas!? Tu solo actúa como si no pudieras hablar, y si quieres...¡Hasta puedes alargar el castigo de McCormick!-_

-Yo... No se...-

_-Piénsalo...-_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

Estaba en mi habitación preparándome para salir... Stan, después de salir de la oficina del Señor Makey, me había dicho que él y los chicos querían hablar conmigo, así que conociendo a mi amigo no tardaría en...

_**"I'm a pale imitator of a boy in the sky**_

_**With a cap in his head and a knot in his tie ..."**_

Y ahí esta...

_**"I'm the light in the mall when the power is gone ...**_

_**A shadow in a corner**_

_**Just playin' along!"**_

-¿Halo?- Dije aun sabiendo quien era y que quería.

_-¡A mi casa, a la de ya!- _Me dijo mi amigo molesto.

-Tranquilo 2D, ya voy para allá... ¿Quiénes están allá?- Pregunte, si Stan me mataba, quería que hubiesen testigos...

-_Kyle, el culón y Miley... Apúrate, Kyle y Cartman ya se pelearon 4 veces y Miley ya subió los videos de 3 de las 4 peleas a Facebook... Rápido Kenny!- _Dicho esto colgó.

Tome mis cosas apurado, ya que tenía miedo de que aquellos 4 se mataran entre si... Los conozco muy bien, a todos... Y no aguantaran la tensión mucho tiempo.

Carajo... El día de hoy moriré algo temprano...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al llegar a la residencia Marsh el rubio no tardo en notar que sus amigos se encontraban solos.

La sala estaba hecha un desastre, cortesía de su amigo judío y el culo gordo.

-Al fin llegas pobretón... Me debes una hora de mi existencia- Dijo el más robusto del grupo.

-Como si hicieras gran cosa con tu vida gordo...- Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ese no es el punto...- Dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de los otros 4.

-Si lo se... Es porque ustedes creen que Craig me explota y que me estoy dejando, que soy un imbécil y que debería de mandar a la mierda a Tucker y a sus amigos...- El rubio se dejo caer en el sillón y sus amigos se miraron entre si...

-Emm... De hecho, si eso es lo que queríamos decirte...- Dijo la única chica en la sala.

-¡Kenny ellos te están explotando y tu les estas dando ventajas! ¡No puede ser que el Kenny McCormick que conozco este dejando que le hagan esto!- El pelirojo hablaba molesto, y el rubio lo miraba algo enfadado.

-Ya les dije que no se metieran... Es asunto mío...-

-¡Pero Kenny! ¡Les estas dando ventajas por sobre nosotros! ¡Te da igual lo que te pidan, por quedar bien con ellos lo haces!- El joven pelinegro se tomo el puente de la nariz.

-¿Y qué? No importa... Chicos ustedes no entienden yo...- El chico rubio se vio interrumpido por algo que no pensaba escuchar... Y tampoco lo quería.

-Escucha pobretón, que estés enamorado del pendejo de Tucker no quiere decir que te dejes manipular, hay otras maneras...- Dijo el chico robusto.

-... Quien... ¿Quien se los dijo?- Los ojos del inmortal se abrieron a más no poder.

-El judío...-

-Kyle?-

-Yo...-

-¿!Porque!?-

-...-

-¡Dímelo! ¡Porque se los dijiste! ¡Tienes idea de lo que estas causando, si ya lo sabe el culón lo sabrá la puta escuela entera!- El rubio se jalaba el cabello y caminaba por la sala dando vueltas.

-No nos molesta Kenny, y Cartman no dura nada... Nos lo prometió...- Dijo la pelinegra poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio.

-¿No están molestos?- Dijo el rubio con los ojos llenos de agua...

-Claro que no... No alegramos por ti, y por eso mismo queremos que te des cuenta del daño que te estás haciendo tu solo Kenny...- El pelinegro se le acerco a su amigo y le revolvió el cabello, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

-Pero es que... ¡Él nunca me hará caso! ¡Es la única manera! ¡Qué puedo hacer!- El chico se arrodillo a los pies de sus amigos y estos solo se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir.

-Dios... Jamás me perdonaré esto...- Dijo el castaño, ganándose las miradas de los demás.

-Mira... Lo primero que tienes que hacer es...-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El rubio caminaba por las calles de South Park, tenía que llegar al parque porque cierto pelinegro le tenía una "Tarea".

El mensaje de texto no había sido muy claro, pero ya llevaba retraso y de seguro Tucker estaría echando humo por las orejas si no se apuraba.

-Buenas Tardes...- El rubio llego a las espaldas del Team Craig y estos voltearon a verlo con una caja en las manos.

-Hola Kenny...- Dijo Clyde sonriendo, al igual que el resto... Menos Craig claro...

-Déjenme adivinar... Eso es un traje de un osito o un conejo... Algo marica... ¿No es así?- Pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja, a lo que sus compañeros solo rieron un poco.

-No... Es algo muchísimo mejor...-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-UN STRIPPER!-** Bárbara Stevens grito completamente emocionada, ganándose la atención de medio centro comercial.

-Esto es... Humillante...- El rubio tenia la mirada perdida, mientras que a su alrededor las mujeres gritaban como locas, y como no... Si de la nada aparece un rubio súper sexy con nada puesto que no sea un pantalón y una pequeña corbata mal ajustada.

-_Ahora...- _Dijo Craig Tucker por medio de su aparato para hablar... Ya que "aun no se recuperaba".

La música inundo el lugar y McCormick comenzó a mover sus caderas como si "embistiera" al aire.

_**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**_

_**I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah**_

_**This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,**_

_**It's real fool with the big F o**_

_**They like bruce lee rock at the club**_

El rubio bailaba y el público aplaudía... El chico inmortal solamente agradecía el hecho de que sus amigos se hubiesen quedado en casa de Stan a jugar video Juegos...

_**Girl look at that body**_

_**I work out**_

_**Girl look at that body**_

_**I work out**_

Las chicas coreaban la canción y el rubio se les acercaba para que pudiesen tocarlo... Provocando uno que otro desmayo entre las mas jóvenes...

_**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

_**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**_

El rubio se desprendió el pantalón quedando solamente en un ajustado bóxer, provocando enormes gritos (y orgasmos) en el público...

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

El rubio corrió hacia las chicas y comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas, dando mucho que desear...

_**When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up**_

_**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks**_

_**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**_

El joven inmortal tomo a Red Tucker, nada más y nada menos que la prima de Craig... El chico rubio aprovechando el notorio enojo del pelinegro decidió hacerle un baile a la peliroja... Enojando mas y mas a Craig...

_**We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous**_

_**No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced**_

Dejando a la peliroja de lado se acerco lentamente al resto de las chicas, y estas gritaban enloquecidas... De Nuevo, enojo por parte de Tucker...

_**Girl look at that body**_

_**I work out**_

_**Girl look at that body**_

_**I work out**_

Alejándose de todos comenzó a ponerse en el centro de la bola de gente que se había formado.

_**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

_**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**_

Tomando su enorme picardía, se acerco lentamente a su pelinegro y comenzó a bailarle a el y solo a el, el otro chico solo atino a sonrojarse y taparse la cara, ante las risas y gritos de los demás...

_**I'm sexy and I know it**_

Kenny levanto a Tucker y lo pego a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, el pelinegro peleaba pero no logro hacer nada... Lo que siguió definitivamente no se lo espero...

_**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...**_

La gente soltó un enorme "Ah!" al ver al rubio tomar la mano del pelinegro y meterla a su ropa interior...

Los amigos del chico pelinegro se quedaron boquiabiertos, al igual que el resto del centro comercial.

-No te pongas celoso, es solo para ti...- Y dicho esto el rubio dejo ir al pelinegro, que inmediatamente le metió un fuerte golpe volteando la cabeza del rubio…

Quien por desgracia murió...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

La luz del sol se hizo presente y yo instintivamente me tape la cara... Estaba cansado, Tucker me había matado ayer y acababa de resucitar...

No me arrepentía, ya que había logrado que Craig me tocara... Ya saben a dónde me refiero...

Probablemente nadie recordaría que Craig me toco, solo se acordarían del maldito baile y ya... Lo cual estaba bien, mientras yo supiera que fue lo que paso estaba perfecto.

Baje a desayunar algo de cereal y me cambie para irme a la casa de Tucker a ver qué era lo que quería que hiciera el día de hoy.

Me puse mis audífonos y la asombrosa música de Linkin Park me hizo compañía, amaba esa banda... Pero no tanto como amaba a Queen.

Antes de darme cuneta ya estaba en la puerta de Craig, toque despacio y después de un rato el me abrió, se veía cansado... Me di cuenta de algo... Lo levante yo... Se enfurecería conmigo.

Con sus manos me dio la autorización de pasar, al parecer no recordaba el incidente de ayer, GENIAL!

El resto del domingo no fue nada interesante... Fue lo normal, me puse mi vestido de sirvienta, limpie la casa, bañe a Stripes, hice la tarea de Ruby y de Craig, lave el baño, limpie el jardín, lave la ropa, los trastes y la jaula de Stripes, le hice comida a Craig, arregle los cuartos y para cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 4 de la tarde, así que rápidamente me cambie de ropa y me dispuse a servir la comida a Craig y a mi... Una comida para 2... Lindo...

-¿_Que preparaste?-_ Me dijo algo curioso... Aunque Craig no lo admitiera amaba la comida, y no se le escapa nada, claro no es tan extremista como Clyde... Pero de que amaba la comida la amaba.

-Prepare algo de Pasta, pero no una pasta cualquiera, es una pasta de queso Philadelphia con champiñones, jamón, tocino, y una que otra verdura- Dije orgulloso de mi mismo, el alzo una ceja y vio la comida, al principio puso cara de asco... Pero cuando la probo, no se detuvo ni a respirar.

-¿_Enserio lo hiciste tu McCormick?- _Pregunto escéptico.

-Yeap, una receta de mi familia... ¿Te gusto?-

_-¿Que si me gusto? ¡Me encanto! Tendrás que pasarme la receta después- _Dijo riendo un poco, de su garganta salían sonidos extraños, estaba mejorando.

-Cuando quieras yo te enseño a cocinar- Dije sonriente

-¿_Sabes cocinar? Wow, no eres tan inútil después de todo...- _El sonrió de lado y yo reí.

-Claro, no solo soy piel Tucker, recuerdo que la primera vez que cocine lo hice para ti cuando teníamos 6 años ¿lo recuerdas? Estuviste enfermo una semana- Yo reí algo apenado y el negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

_-Lo recuerdo... Me debes una grande, vomite todo lo que había comido en mi corta vida durante esa semana...- _

-Buenos Tiempos...- Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que había sido él quien decidió dejarme de hablar, y el también dejo de reír, solo se levanto y se fue a su cuarto... Dejándome solo con 2 platos sucios.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CRAIG POV**

Después de un rato decidí bajar, Kenny llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer ruido y me tenía algo inquieto.

Baje las escaleras buscándolo con la mirada, mas sin embargo no lo pude encontrar, supuse que se había marchado y no me quiso molestar, de alguna manera me sentí molesto y triste... Quería estar un poco mas con él.

Mire la hora, las 5:23, Red Racer estaría a punto de iniciar, camine hasta el sofá pero no pude sentarme... Me quede embobado con lo que había en el.

McCormick estaba dormido en mi sofá, algunos de sus mechones rubios caían sobre su rostro y sus pestañas doradas se veían muchísimo más largas. Sus brazos colgaban y sus piernas estaban en el aire también... Debí de haberlo agotado, pero la casa quedo impecable, eso era bueno, si me casaba con el... Yo no necesitaría hacer nada que no fuera levantar el culo para el...

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que apenas si me di cuenta de que Ken estaba temblando, titiritaba y se quejaba un poco... Pero no hacía nada por cubrirse un poco.

-Tan lindo...- Dije riendo, sin pensarlo subí las escaleras y fui a mi cuarto por una cobija de lana, tenia suerte de que mi familia se iba los domingos a casa de la abuela y no volvían hasta el lunes en la tarde... La mayoría de las veces Ruby se quedaba conmigo, pero ella alego que no se sentía bien y se fue con mis padres... Eso significaba, domingo para Craig...

Baje las escaleras con la cobija en manos y contemple el cuerpo y rostro de McCormick una vez más, ese chico era el sinónimo de la belleza y la perfección, me mordí el labio, lastimando por accidente la herida que el judío me había hecho.

En vez de molestarme sonreí, Broflovski no tendría la oportunidad de ver a McCormick así... Punto para mí.

Cubrí el cuerpo de mi "amigo" y me senté de modo que su cabeza quedara en mis piernas, luego de acomodarme, me dispuse a ver Red Racer... Y a acariciar el sirve y rubio cabello de mi acompañante.

Cuando Kenny despertó eran las 8:03 y yo ya me había levantado de ahí para no despertar sospechas en el.

No quería que se fuera... Y le alegue que no me sentía bien, el se acerco a tomarme la temperatura... Y como él estaba un poco helado asumió que tenia calentura, después llamo a su casa y dijo que se quedaría a dormir con Cartman, eso solo significaba una cosa... **Dormiría con Kenneth**.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Las horas pasaron entre los dos chicos, viendo películas, comiendo porquerías y quejándose de las chicas de hoy en día.

La hora de dormir había llegado y Kenneth se dispuso a acomodarse en la sala, pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió...

_-Duerme en mi cuarto... No quiero sentirme mal en la madrugada y tener que venir a buscarte...-_ El pelinegro bajo la mirada y el rubio sonrió, cuando el ojiambar se dio cuenta salió corriendo al baño... Ahora entendía lo que sentía Stanley a ver a Wendy... Y actualmente a Kyle...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Estás bien? ¡Ya vomitaste 12 veces!- El rubio hablaba atreves de la puerta algo preocupado, y solo obtuvo por respuesta el sonido del escusado.

-_Lo lamento... Creo que fueron todas esas porquerías que nos tragamos...- _El moreno se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su abrigo y el rubio sonrió con pena.

-Yo conozco un té que hará que te sientas mejor...- Dicho esto el rubio salió corriendo y el pelinegro se recostó en su cama algo mareado.

Mas rápido que no se qué, el rubio se encontraba con una taza de la cual salía vapor. El pelinegro lo miro con asco.

-Confía en mí... Con esto mi madre se quitaba las nauseas en el embarazo de Karen... Y créeme que había días en los que no la veíamos porque se la pasaba en el baño...- El inmortal extendió la taza al ojiambar y este la tomo algo tembloroso, pero sin pensarlo mucho tomo todo el contenido de la pequeña tácita.

-Y... ¿Qué? ¿Adiós nauseas?- Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

_-Te odio...- _El moreno sonrió y el rubio río.

_-Ya es tarde... Será mejor que_ _duérmanos... Por cierto McCormick, no le digas a nadie que dormiste aquí ¿entendido?- _El pelinegro apunto al rubio y este solo río, -Me lo imagine... No te preocupes no diré nada...-

Y dicho esto se acostaron a dormir... En la misma cama... En la misma almohada... Y con un mismo pervertido pensamiento...

* * *

**Blablablablabla Fin! **

**Bien ya escribí bastante por esta noche... Así que estoy cansada y no escribiré mucho en esta parte.**

**Craig ya puede hablar, pero engaño a Kenny :O que mal xD pero para los yaoistas es mejor x3**

**Muchas gracias por leer:3**

**Un beso a todos:***

**XOXO,**

**MaLee **


	9. I Want To Break Free

**BIEN, Yo se que actualizo esta historia una vez por semana y a veces mas, pero como ya explique en "My Vulnerability" Tuve unos problemitas…**

**Okei, y esto pasó:**

"_**En el capitulo anterior, descubrimos que Craig ya puede hablar pero el muy maldito engaño a Kenny para seguir utilizándolo, Los chicos hablaron con Kenny pero a este no le importo mucho y bailo Sexy And You Know It en el centro comercial, haciendo que Craig le tocara las bolas… Muriendo al instante… Y al fin los chicos durmieron juntos, pero sin coger… Y esto fue lo que te perdiste en Glee!... En ¡NO ME IGNORES! :D**_

**South Park no me pertenece, ni las canciones mencionadas en la historia, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, excepto la idea y el personaje de Miley Stewart (nombre de Disney, pero con mi personalidad y físico :3)**

* * *

**KENNY POV**

Había pasado la noche con Tucker, yo sabía que no pasaría nada entre nosotros, pero aun así no quiere decir que no lo haya deseado.

Antes de que el despertara decidí ir a casa para cambiarme y reportarme con mi familia, después de todo vería a Craig en la escuela… Y tendría que seguir siendo su perro…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los alumnos entraban a la escuela, era lunes y por lo tanto muchos estaban molestos, pero los demás hablaban entre si y se reían.

Cierto pelinegro entraba a su salón con una cara de pocos amigos ganándose las miradas de las personas que pasaban a su lado y uno que otro cuchicheo entre los alumnos y maestros.

-Buenos días Craig- Clyde Donovan miraba sonriente a su mejor amigo el cual de manera molesta solo le saco el dedo, sus amigos lo tomaron normal, siempre lo hacía después de todo, mas sin embargo sabían que el mal humor del pelinegro se debía a algo… A algo rubio para ser exactos…

-¡¿Tucker?!- Kenneth entraba al salón buscando al pelinegro, y al hallarlo con la mirada corrió hacia él, -Lamento haberme marchado sin avisar, es que tenía que cambiarme y no quería que te despe… Molestarte…- El rubio se corrigió recordando que el pelinegro le había dicho que tuviera discreción.

Tucker se sonrojo y de inmediato su expresión cambio, a una más relajada y hasta feliz _–Esta bien imbécil…- _Dicho esto el pelinegro le levanto en dedo medio al rubio, este solo negó divertido.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga hoy?- El rubio por alguna razón no tenía miedo de cualquier cosa que le dijeran los chicos.

-¿Conoces a los chicos que se sientan en la última mesa de la cafetería?- Dijo el único castaño presente, el rubio de ojos azules solo asintió.

_-Pues bueno… Esto es lo que harás…-_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Pues la verdad no se Sakuya… Amo a Damien y a Chris pero no puedo destruir el Dip- Una pelinegra de cabello corto, miraba a su amiga igualmente pelinegra pero con el pelo más largo.

-Tú y tu Dip Garu…- Una castaña de cara agradable rio, ganándose la mirada de los demás.

-¿Y que si me gusta el Dip? Kitty tu escribes cosas que cagan de la risa, Foster Tucker y Sweeky-chan escriben Creek, Luis Carlos tiene la historia más larga del mundo, Malteada escribe de todo, Anime-Adicta y Coyote Smith no escriben y Orange escribe en ingles… ¡Y NADIE SE QUEJA!- La pelinegra fulmino con la mirada a Kitty y esta se removió en su asiento…

-¡Oye! ¡El Creek es hermoso! ¡Tweeky es hermoso!- Sweek le saco el dedo a Garu y esta solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pues… ¡Yo tengo la suficiente imaginación como para escribir la historia más larga del mundo y más!- Luis Carlos miraba molesto y arrogante a sus compañeras, ellas solo le miraron mal.

-Pues ni Coyote ni yo escribimos… Pero somos fieles a las historias ¡y eso dice mucho!- Anime se encogía de hombros y su amiga mencionada reía con ganas ante la pelea…

-Escribir en ingles es difícil…- Dijo Orange llevándose una papa frita a la boca.

-Ya me canse de escucharlos, adiós… _Do ya damn thing, do ya thing, ya thing…- _Todos dirigieron su Mirada a Foster, pero esta ni se inmuto.

-Emm… Pues no importa que yo escriba de todo un poco… ¡FOSTER BAJALE A LA MUSICA!- Con el grito de la pelinegra con una camiseta de una malteada, todos comenzaron a gritarse entre si, hasta que…

-**¡HEY YAOISTAS!-** Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al rubio inmortal, el cual corrió hacia su mesa y se posiciono en el centro de esta… -_**¡HETEROSEXUAL!**_- Dicho esto el rubio brinco de la mesa y comenzó a correr… Siendo perseguido por las chicas y chico, que antes habían estado discutiendo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

Despues de haber sido perseguido y golpeado por los chicos que escriben cosas raras, me fui al salón de música, donde de seguro me estarían esperando mis amigos.

-Hola Kenny… ¿Qué te paso?- Miley me miraba de pies a cabeza, era de esperarse, después de todo tenia la ropa completamente destrozada y tenía la cara llena de marcas… No diré de que…

-Yaoi…- Dije sin más.

-¡¿Enserio ofendiste a los yaoistas!? Ellos tienen poderes… Nos observan, TODO EL TIEMPO…- Mi amiga me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió, yo solo reí un poco.

-Lo sé, fue un reto, pero no todo estuvo tan mal… El chico pelinegro, Emm… Luis Carlos, me pidió un autógrafo de Mysterion… El no me golpeo…- Dije intentando sonreír, ella solo me golpeo en el hombro y murmuro un "Idiota", y se fue de ahí.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA- La risa de Clyde taladro mis oídos y cuando me gire todo el Team Craig me miraba entre asombrados y divertidos…

-Nunca molestes a un yaoista…- Dijo Kevin riendo en el suelo, yo solo lo mire y sonreí sarcástico.

-No me digas…- Iba a seguir pero el señor Makey llego y tuvimos que sentarnos.

-Mkay… La actividad anterior se vio interrumpida debido al incidente McCormick-Tucker… Así que, ¿Alguien quiere hacer algo?, ¿Cantar algo?...- El hombre nos miro a todos, y nadie dijo nada, a excepción de mi…

-Yo quiero cantar algo Señor… Claro, si Craig me lo permite…- Me gire para ver a Tucker, y este solo me saco el dedo, dándome a entender que lo dejara de joder…

-Mkay, McCormick adelante...- El profesor se sento en mi lugar y yo tome el de el al frente del salón.

-Chicos, ¿Me ayudan?- Sin pensarlo mucho mi Team corrió hacia mi y tomo un instrumento.

El culón tomo la batería, Stanley el piano, Kyle la guitarra principal y Miley el bajo, yo tome el micrófono, cantar opera me había ayudado mucho...

-Bien, esta canción va para alguien muy especial para mí, y muestra como me siento en este momento...- Sonreí y mire disimulada y coquetamente a Tucker.

3...2...1...

_**"I**__** want to break free..."**_

Ante la primera frase, mis compañeros se emocionaron, yo sabía el amor que Craig le tenía a Queen... Después de todo la canción era para el...

_**"I want to break free..."**_

Dije apuntando al Team Craig...

_**"I want to break free from your lies**_

_**You're so self satisfied I don't need you..."**_

Yo negaba con la cabeza y dirigía miradas a mi Team...

_**"I've got to break free..."**_

Mis compañeros me coreaban y eso solo me animaba mas, estaba emocionado, tenía que decirlo...

_**"God knows, God knows I want to break free..."**_

Mi mirada se dirigía al techo, simulando ver al Gran Hombre...

_**"I've fallen in love..."**_

Mis manos se dirigían a mi pecho y me movía como una nena, ganándome las risas de mis amigos...

_**"I've fallen in love for the first time**_

_**And this time I know it's for real**_

_**I've fallen in love, yeah..."**_

Por alguna razón me sonroje, esa canción describía mucho de lo que sentía, me alegre de ver que no era el único sonrojado en el salón...

_**"God knows, God knows I've fallen in love..."**_

Guiñe el ojo y me dirigí hacia mis compañeros y compañeros, estos solo me animaban y se reían...

_**"It's strange but it's true**_

_**I can't get over the way you love me like you do**_

_**But I have to be sure**_

_**When I walk out that door..."**_

Me tome del cabello y apunte hacia Craig este solo me levanto el dedo...

_**"Oh how I want to be free, Baby**_

_**Oh how I want to be free,**_

_**Oh how I want to break free..."**_

Me acerque a mis amigos, ellos tocaban y se reían de lo que yo así, yo estoy medio loco y me puse a bailar en el centro del salón, todos aplaudían con un ritmo y yo sonreía, Craig sonreía...

_**"But life still goes on**_

_**I can't get used to, living without, living without,**_

_**Living without you by my side..."**_

Me acerque a Tucker y este solo me volteo la cabeza completamente rojo.

_**"I don't want to live alone, hey**_

_**God knows, got to make it on my own..."**_

Le sonreí y me regrese al centro del salón...

_**"So baby can't you see...**_

_**I've got to break free..."**_

Volví a apuntar hacia Tucker y Clyde comenzó a darle codazos, haciendo que este lo golpeara y yo riera...

_**"I've got to break free..."**_

Mire a Kyle y después a Cartman estos me sonrieron y yo les hice un ademán con la mano, para que supieran que estábamos por terminar...

_**"I want to break free, Yeah..."**_

Abrace a Miley por la espalda y esta soltó una carcajada que me hizo sonreír, señale a Stan y me fui al centro, hincándome...

_**"I want, I want, I want, I want to break free..."**_

Termine la canción de rodillas y con los brazos abiertos mirando al cielo, después me puse de pie y recibí los aplausos de todos los presentes, si... De TODOS...

-Gracias, gracias...- Hice una pequeña reverencia y mi Team río, todos nos fuimos a sentar y el señor Makey me dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Mkay chicos... ¡Muy bien!... ¿Alguien más?- A pesar de insistir, nadie quiso cantar a parte de mi.

-_McCormick... Buena presentación...-_ Dicho esto Craig se volteo de nuevo, dejándome completamente feliz... Y algo excitado...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CRAIG POV**

El día había sido algo extraño, no quise pedirle a Kenny ninguna otra cosa, estaba demasiado concentrado en la canción que él y su Team habían tocado esa tarde.

El camino a casa era silencioso, McCormick estaba haciendo tonterías con un cordón y de vez en cuando me reía en bajito, no le daría el gusto... No de nuevo...

_-No tienes que quedarte en casa, está limpia porque no hicimos desastre ayer, aun no llegan mis padres- _Dije intentando que Kenny se fuera, pero este no accedió.

-No me iré, ayer te deje solo y no lo volveré a hacer, además... Aun hay vomito en tu baño...- Dijo sintiéndome de lado... Esa sonrisa que me provocaba quererlo atacar en se instante, pero que por orgullo no haría...

-_Lo lamento... No sé qué paso...- _Dije encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome en el sillón, el solo río...

-Yo si lo sé...- Dijo sentándose a mi lado y yo alce una ceja.

-_¿A que te refieres?-_ Para ser sincero tenía miedo de lo que me fuera a decir...

-Lo que pasa es que las mariposas en tu estomago no te dejaban en paz... Por eso vomitaste, porque me amas...- Dijo riendo, y yo lo golpee.

_-Eres una idota McCormick...-_ Le desvié la mirada, ese tipo si que me ponía nervioso...

-No me digas...- Sin darme cuenta, Kenneth tomo mi rostro y comenzó a acercarse a mi, yo no sabía que hacer, enserio quería besarlo, pero no porque el lo decidiera, yo tenia que dar el primer paso... O tal vez no...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ambos chicos disminuían cada vez mas la distancia entre sus rostros, ambos sonrojados.

Cuando estaban a punto de rosarce los labios alguien llamo a la puerta, haciendo que ambos chicos saltaran de su lugar...

_-Mierda... ¿QUIEN?- _El pelinegro corrió hacia la puerta esperando respuesta.

_-Somos nosotros cariño...- _

_-Voy...- _El ojiambar abrió la puerta encontrándose con su familia, estos se sacaron el dedo entre ellos en forma de saludo y después miraron de mala manera al rubio en la sala.

-Buenas Tardes señores Tucker...- El rubio sonrio y estos (La madre de Craig) le sonrieron.

-Hola querido, Gracias por cuidar a mi niñito mientras no estuvimos- La rubia sonrio y el pelinegro le saco el dedo a ambos rubios, y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

-Emm... Señores me retiro, solo vine a dejar a su hijo a casa, así que... Pasen buena tarde- Y dicho esto el rubio se fue de la recidencia Tucker.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

-Ya llegue...- Abente mi mochila al sillón, y espere la respuesta de alguien, pero al parecer estaba solo en mi casa.

Subi las escaleras y me deje caer en mi cama, mire el techo un rato pensando en como serian las cosas si pasara algo entre Tucker y yo.

A mi mente se me vinieron los recuerdos de mi infancia, los momentos que pase al lado de Tucker y el día en que dejo de hablarme.

Me senti triste, nunca me dijo el porque se había alejado de mi... Pero el hecho de estar con el en el presente me hacia querer continuar, lógicamente esa pregunta no se quedaría flotando y cuando llegara el momento encontraría la respuesta en la persona que mas amaba en el mundo...

Mi ex mejor amigo, Craig Tucker...

* * *

**Listo! Les gusto? Se dieron cuenta de que los metí a la historia xD no sabia con que llenarlo y se me vivo eso a la cabeza xD**

**Las personas que aparecieron fueron:**

_**Garu0212**_

_**Sakuyachan16**_

_**Foster Tucker**_

_**Orange Pulp Juice**_

_**Kitty H.R**_

_**Malteada**_

_**Luis Carlos**_

_**Sweek-Lawliet**_

_**StanleyM**_

_**Anime-Adicta**_

_**Coyote Smith**_

**Gracia por los reviews chicos:)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y perdón por tardar.**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


	10. ¡Sorpresa! ¿Me están jodiendo, verdad'

**HAO!**

**Mierda, hacía tiempo que no entro a FanFiction ni para leer… **

**No se lo tomen a mal, no es que no quisiera hacerlo… Es solo que no tenia cabeza para nada y mi inspiración se marcho por completo, no tenía ni idea de que escribir y mi mente no daba para continuar ni este ni mi otro fic.**

**Las razones de mi ausencia son muchas, esta la escuela, el hecho de que enferme (y sigo enferma) del estomago, deje de tomar antidepresivos y me deje caer un rato… Los que ya me conocen entenderán y los que no… Solo digamos que no estoy bien ni física ni psicológicamente…**

**Dejando eso de lado, ¡al fin termine de escribir este capítulo! Estoy feliz x3**

**Muchos de ustedes estaban impacientes por este capítulo… Otros no tanto, y el resto no tienen ni idea de que existe esta historia xD**

**Así que, saquen palomitas, refrescos y una almohada y ¡COMENCEMOS! **

**_South Park no me pertenece, ni las canciones mencionadas en la historia, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, excepto la idea y el personaje de Miley Stewart (nombre de Disney, pero con mi personalidad y físico:3)_**

* * *

**CRAIG POV**

Martes... Martes, martes, martes, martes, **¡MARTES!**

No era por nada, pero había esperado mucho por este día... Y por mucho me refiero a ayer que corrí a mi cuarto y Kenneth se fue a casa...

Lo más rápido que pude me cambie y arregle, baje corriendo las escaleras y salude a mi familia con mi voz sustituta.

Tenía suerte de que no se me hubiese olvidado el hecho de que tenía que fingir que seguía enfermo, si lo hacía me descubrirían y mi madre ya no me dejaría tener a mi lindo rubio de esclavo... Aunque claro, si llegara a pasar, no le haría caso a mi jodida madre... Craig Tucker era un macho y no le hacía caso a su mamita... ¡MACHO QUE SE RESPETA HACE LO QUE QUIERE Y TIENE POR ESCLAVO A QUIEN QUIERA!

Después de haber desayunado rápido, tome mi mochila y literalmente "huí" de mi casa.

Quería llegar a la escuela, quería verlo... El día anterior estuvimos a punto de besarnos, pero por culpa de mi puta familia, no hicimos nada... Juro que si no hubiesen llegado hubiera violado a Ken por absolutamente TODOS los agujeros que tiene en el cuerpo.

-¡Hey Craig! ¡Ngh!- Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro rubio al cual apreciaba muchísimo.

-Que hay Tweek?- Chocamos nuestras manos a modo de saludo y el dio un gran sorbo a su termo de de café, a veces me preocupaba que Tweek tomara tanto café, entonces recordaba que la única vez que dejo de tomar café por tres días parecía que había tomado éxtasis, inhalado pegamento, tomado marihuana y todas las drogas existentes y por existir... Fue horrible.

-¿Es cierto que ya puedes hablar? ¡Ngh!- La mirada verdosa de mi paranoico amigo choco con la ambaria mía.

-¿Quien te lo dijo?-...

-Clyde- ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo, considerando eso, mi anterior pregunta había sido completamente estúpida.

-Ese puto traga tacos, me las va a pagar...- Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo ya conocía a Donovan y era consciente de su grado de sutileza y discreción... Yo tenía la culpa de confiar en ese cabeza de chorlito.

-Ya conoces a ¡Gha! Clyde, el no se controla- Tweek río y me contagio a mí, amaba a mis amigos, tenía que admitirlo, eran geniales... Pero de que tenían sus defectos los tenían... Clyde era un pendejo y un vanidoso, Kevin un friki, Tweek un exagerado histérico y Token un señor correcto que quería que hiciéramos bien a todas horas... Yo no podía quejarme de eso muy seguido porque ellos me aguantaban a mí, y yo era pero que Damien, Cartman y el resto juntos.

El resto del camino fue normal, Tweek y yo hablando babosadas y riendo, me sentía genial... Nada podría arruinar el día... Estaba seguro...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

Me había despertado algo raro... No quería ir a la escuela, no sabía porque... Tal vez era flojera, aunque esa la tengo siempre.

Me vestí y ordene mis cosas, seguido de eso baje las escaleras y le di los buenos días a mi familia.

Seguido nos sentamos a desayunar.

-Oye hijo, ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu _no-novio_?- Mi madre siempre tan oportuna...

-Normal mamá, nada nuevo, ni mejor ni peor, todo sigue exactamente ¡IGUAL!- Dije algo arto de las preguntas de la gente, mi familia me miro extrañada, yo solo suspiré y me reí de mi mismo.

-¡Vamos maricón! No te pongas así, fue solo una pregunta, además... ¡YO te parí cabrón! ¡Tengo derecho a preguntarte TODO lo que se me venga a la puta cabeza! Es más... ¿¡De qué color era el caballo blanco de Napoleón!?...- Mi madre se paro en la mesa y me observaba fijamente... Esa mujer estaba seriamente loca...

-Emm...- Dios… ¡¿En serio!?

Me vi interrumpido, alguien había tocado a la puerta, y como todo caballero educado que soy, me levante a abrir y deje a mi madre viendo fijamente a mi silla.

-Hola...-

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí... Según yo, las princesas van en una carrosa, y no pasan caminando por pobres diablos como yo...- Yo reí, Miley me miraba entre extrañada y divertida.

-No es la primera vez que vengo por ti idiota, no te sorprendas- Ella río, y yo le indique que pasara para poder terminar de arreglar mi mochila y sacarla de casa antes de que papá comenzara a decir que me la follara a ella en vez de a Craig.

-Buenas días- Miley sonrío y saludo a mi familia, ellos le devolvieron el saludo, todos a excepción de mi madre, la cual seguía mirando mi silla como si yo siguiera ahí.

-Emm... ¿Porque tu madre esta...?-

-No preguntes, ya la conoces está loca...- Dije adivinando la pregunta de mi amiga, ella solo río y se sentí en mi sillón, viéndome acomodar mis libros y diciéndome el horario que teníamos ese día.

-Oye Kenny...- _Oh no..._

-¿Si papá?- Pregunte temeroso, no quería que dijera algo inapropiado... Aunque conociéndolo...

-Ella es una chica, tiene cabello negro, largo y rizado, de ojos cafés claros, es divertida, inteligente y responsable, además no está mal de físico, es mucho más bonita que las anteriores novias que has tenido...- Mi padre salió de la cocina y nos miro a mi y a Miley...

-Padre...-

-¿¡PORQUE CARAJO NO TE LA TIRAS!?- Mi padre grito y me sacudió de los hombros, yo estaba tan avergonzado y Miley estaba completamente roja...

-Me voy!- Dicho esto tome a Miley de la mano y salí corriendo de ahí, pero antes...

-Madre... Es blanco... El puto caballo es blanco...- Y ahora si, me fui de ahí..

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Jaja, tu familia es rara Kenny... Siempre que voy a tu casa siento que en cualquier momento tu padre nos encerrara desnudos en tu cuarto- La chica pelinegra río al igual que el chico rubio.

-Lo sé, y lo lamento si te hicieron sentir incomoda... Ya los conoces...- El ojiazul se rasco la cabeza y la morena río, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Claro que no me molesta... Amo a tu familia y lo sabes...- La chica sonrió a su amigo rubio y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí pero... No se... Algún día te molestarse...- El rubio miro a la chica y esta estaba a punto de contestar pero el timbre los interrumpió.

-¿Que toca Miles?- Kenneth se fijo en su amiga mientras esta revisaba el horario.

-Emm... Música... Dios! Siempre es lo mismo...- Miley suspiro y después corrió hacia el salón, seguida por el rubio, pues ya tenían un retraso de 5 minutos... No es que al rubio le importara, pero la chica era perfeccionista en todos los aspectos y no quería tener un retraso.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

-Buenos días muchachos- El profesor Makey entro a la sala y los alumnos devolvimos el saludo a nuestra manera... No haciéndolo.

-Señor Makey... ¿Que se supone haremos hoy?- Butters Stotch había interrumpido el silencio de la sala con su pregunta, el hombre mencionado solo alzo una ceja y se rasco la barbilla dando a entender que no tenía ni idea de que harían.

-Bueno... Mkay... Podemos practicar las notas vocales... O hacer una improvisación, ¿Mkay?- El profesor nos miro y nosotros nos miramos entre sí, aun sin saber que escogeríamos.

Desde el fondo de la sala un pelinegro alzo la mano, llamando la atención de Makey y la nuestra...

-Yo propongo que improvisemos, ya que si hacemos calentamiento vocal, Tucker no podrá hacer nada- Damien Thorn había llamado la atención del salón entero, muchos de nosotros, incluyéndome, nos impresionamos de que el hijo del diablo se preocupaba o quería ayudar a Tucker, otros simplemente no le hicieron caso.

-Bueno Damien, tienes razón, improvisaremos ¿Mkay?- El hombre cabezón se acomodo la corbata y se sentó al frente del aula bajo la mirada tensa de la mayoría de mis compañeros.

-¿Quien pasara?- Kyle nos miraba a todos con duda, ya que nadie había reclamado el primer turno, y siendo improvisaciones, los turnos los elegían los alumnos.

-Yo lo haré...- Una voz muy conocida para mí se hizo notar, inmediatamente mi Team y yo volteamos a ver a la propietaria de esa voz, algo asombrados...

-¿Enserio cantatas Stewart?- Tucker miraba extrañado a Miley, ella era muy nerviosa y era muy raro que ella pasara a hacer algo así SOLA.

-Si... Nadie quiere pasar, así que lo haré yo...- Mi amiga se poso al centro de la sala y miro nerviosa a los demás, quienes ya estaban esperando que se arrodillara a llorar debido a un ataque de pánico, los cuales, yo y el resto del Team teníamos que controlar...

-Okey, creo que es la primera vez que canto frente a ustedes... Así que quiero que sea algo especial... Wendy, Bebe... ¿Me ayudan?- Miley miro a las chicas mencionadas, ella casi no interactuaba con mujeres, ya que siempre estaba con nosotros y por extraño que suene, estas corrieron a su rescate, tomando lugar atrás de Miley, ya que era de suponer que serian coristas.

Después de un rato de ver a Miles dar instrucciones a las chicas y músicos, por fin tomo el micrófono y suspiro, solo para después decir unas cuantas palabras... Que la verdad... No me esperaba ahí, ni de ella.

-Hay veces que no sabemos cuándo detenernos en el momento de amar a alguien... No sabemos qué hacer ni si debemos continuar... La inseguridad es la mayor compañía durante esos momentos, así que... Esta canción va dedicada a alguien cercano a mí... Que está pasando por esta situación**... **_**1... 2... 3...**_-

La música comenzó a sonar, muchos reconocieron la canción en cuanto las cuerdas de la guitarra comenzaron a sonar, incluyéndome en esas personas, otros sin embargo mantuvieron la duda hasta que Miley decidió empezar.

_**I've made up my mind...**_

_**No need to think it over**_

_**If I'm wrong I ain't right...**_

_**Don't need to look no further**_

_**This ain't lust... I know...**_

_**This is love... but...**_

Ella chasqueaba los dedos marcando su propio ritmo, ligeramente dirigió su mirada a mí, yo ya sabía que ese "amigo" era yo... Así que la miraba entre extrañado y orgulloso, ya que nunca en la vida pensé escucharla cantar sola...

_**If I tell the world...**_

_**I'll never say enough**_

_**Because it was not said to you**_

_**And that's exactly what I need to do...**_

_**If I'm in love with you...**_

En ese momento, entendí todo... Miley era una maldita... Ella quería hacerme entrar en razón, a pesar de haberme dicho que no importaba lo que yo decidiera...Después me encargaría de darle un escarmiento...

_**Should I give up?**_

_**Or should I just keep chasing pavements?...**_

La voz de mi mejor amiga sonaba en toda la sala, después de verla, mire a mis amigos, Kyle estaba sonriendo orgulloso, Cartman están murmurando cosas a los demás, presumiendo que él era amigo cercano de Miley y Stan estaba aplaudiendo completamente feliz y orgulloso de nuestra amiga tejana, ella y Stan eran como familia, los padres de Miley, eran los padrinos de Stan, y los padres de Stan eran padrinos de Miley, así que si había alguien cercano a mi pelinegra amiga, era Stan, el fue el primero en saber de los problemas psicológicos de Miley, y él la adoraba... Ambos se amaban... En el buen sentido, claro…

_**Even if it leads nowhere**_

_**Or would it be a waste?**_

_**Even if I knew my place**_

_**Should I leave it there?**_

Miley sonrió, y miro a Craig... Esperen... **¿QUE?**

_**Should I give up?**_

_**Or should I just keep chasing pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere... **__**Yeah...**_

Mi amiga miraba directamente a Craig, el solo la miraba extrañado, doy gracias al cielo que no entendía lo que Miley quería...

_**I'd build myself up,**_

_**And fly around in circles...**_

_**Wait then as my heart drops...**_

_**And my back begins to tingle**_

_**Finally ...**_

_**Could this be it... **__**It or...**_

De alguna u otra manera, me sentía extraño, como... ¿Avergonzado? No lo se, simplemente la voz de Miles me llego... Y la canción también...

_**Should I give up?**_

_**Or should I just keep chasing pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere...**_

_**Or would it be a waste?**_

_**Even if I knew my place...**_

_**should I leave it there?**_

Miley se tomo el pecho y canto aún más alto, las chicas estaba haciendo unos coros muy buenos, y los músicos eran perfectos... Me solía pensar en que tal vez Miley tenía razón.

_**Should I give up?**_

_**Or should I just keep chasing pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere...**_

Me miro de nuevo a mí fijamente, ella sabía bien lo que pasaba, igual que yo, igual que todos en la sala...

_**Should I give up?**_

_**Or should I just keep chasing pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere...**_

Tal vez...

_**Or would it be a waste?**_

_**Even if I knew my place should I leave it there?**_

_**Should I give up...**_

_**Or should I just keep on chasing pavements...**_

_**should I just keep on chasing pavements...**_

Solo tal vez...

_**Should I give up?**_

_**Or should I just keep chasing pavements?**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere...**_

_**Or would it be a waste?**_

_**Even if I knew my place ...**_

Definitivamente...

_**should I leave it there?**_

_**Should I give up?**_

_**Or should I just keep chasing pavements**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere?**_

Ella tenía razón...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-¡KENNY!-** El gritón de Clyde junto al Team Craig estaba buscando por toda la escuela al rubio, el cual justo después de que Miley Stewart terminara de cantar, había desaparecido.

-Dudo que lo encontremos...- El afroamericano hablo haciendo a que sus compañeros voltearan a verlo.

-_Debe de estar por aquí... Nadie desaparece de la nada...- _La voz robótica del líder del Team se hizo presente y los demás lo miraron agotados.

Habían estado buscando bajo tierra y mar al joven rubio, pero este no daba ni sus luces.

-Pero Craig... La escuela casi termina, Kenny debe de regresar a clases...- Kevin intento hacer entrar en razón a su líder, pero este era demasiado terco y simplemente negro frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-_Esto es culpa nuestra... Hemos estado tratándolo como mierda... De seguro escapo para evitar que le diéramos su siguiente castigo...- _El líder se alejo un poco de el resto, y ellos solo lo observaban algo extrañados.

Cuando todos se disponían a partir a clases, una voz que no habían escuchado en días se hizo escuchar...

-Sigan buscando...- El pelinegro miro a su Team y estos lo miraron algo asombrados, 2 de ellos por el hecho de que el chico pudiese hablar perfectamente y los otros 2 por que no creyeron que el chico hablaría en esa situación.

-Craig...-

_**-Ya me oyeron...- **_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

Después de la presentación de Miley me había desaparecido de la escuela, sabía que me buscarían, pues faltaban clases y mis amigos se inquietarían, pero necesitaba pensar, me sentía extraño.

Esa canción había descrito exactamente el cómo me sentía en esos momentos.

No sabía si debía continuar con lo de conquistar a Craig... O si simplemente tenia que hacerme a la idea de que él nunca me vería como yo lo hago.

No sabía si podría soportarlo, pues me solía y mucho... Pero el hecho de pensar en perderlo otra vez me dolía más.

No quería... Simplemente no quería...

Pero ya era mucho... Cartman tal vez tenga razón...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_-Voy a matarme por esto... Lo que tienes que hacer es elegir entre hacer lo que el quiera, y cuando al fin te artes des ser su puto juguete mandar todo a la mierda... O puedes escoger el armarte de valor y decirle la verdad a Tucker... Tú lo decides Pobretón..._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El culón tenía razón, estaba en mí decidir qué era lo que iba a pasar conmigo y Craig... Y tenía que actuar correctamente...

Dejarme domar... O domarme a mi mismo...

Me sentía confundido, y mucho, no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación, pero sin darme cuenta… entendí…

Creo que la respuesta nunca me había sido más clara...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CRAIG POV**

Me encontraba en Stark's Pond sentado en una banca, después de la escuela me había dirigido ahí con la esperanza de ver a Kenneth, pero no tuve suerte...

No entendía nada, McCormick no era de las personas que huían, yo lo conocía bien...

No entendía porque se había marchado así, tan de la nada...

-¿Que paso McCormick?...- Murmure solo para ver mis zapatos, me solían los pies de tanto correr... Estúpido McCormick, lo que hago por el...

-Lo que paso es que fuiste un maldito puto con el...- Me sorprendí de haber escuchado una respuesta a mi pregunta, pero más me sorprendí cuando vi quien la había respondido...

-¿_Cartman? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- _Mis amigos me habían escuchado hablar, pero este gordo idiota no lo haría, no le daría el gusto de saber que mentí...

-Lo mismo que tu... Buscando al pobretón de mierda...- Su mirada era neutra, simplemente me veía pero no sabía cómo lo hacia... Que sentía... Y tengo que admitir que me sentí extraño...

Yo no respondí, no quería hacerlo... Pero todo parecía indicar que el culo gordo quería que hablara con el, pues había tomado lugar a mi lado en la banca.

-¿Que sientes Craig? ¿Te sientes orgulloso? ¿Divertido? ¿Cómo?- El gordo me miro aún sin una expresión en la cara y yo alce una ceja.

-_¿A qué te refieres?-_ Tenía una idea de lo que el gordo quería, pero quería estar seguro... Quería equivocarme...

-¿Sientes gusto al ver al rubio haciendo cualquier mamada que tú y tu grupo de pendejos le piden?- El rostro de Cartman ahora era más bien de duda, yo suspiré...

-_Si... Me gusta ver a los perros arrodillarse ante sus amos...-_ Baje la cabeza... Y después me sonroje al notar lo marica que había sonado lo que el puto aparatito había dicho por mi...

-Oh... Y si es así, ¿Porque no te arrodillas ante el saco de mierda pobre?- La mirada de el culón cambio completamente, y la mis también... Sentía mi corazón en el pecho, el gordo había atinado en un punto... Yo no respondí.

-Te diré algo Tucker... Algo importante...- Eric me miro a los ojos con algo de cansancio y yo aparente no prestarle atención, cosa que ambos sabíamos que era mentira.

-El pobretón es una persona que pocas veces veras llorando... El es fuerte y prefiere dañarse el a ver dañados a los demás... A su manera es muy noble y de las mejores personas que conozco...- El gordo río y yo alce una ceja...

-El... Bueno es una golfa, pero estoy seguro de que si se llegara a enamorar daría lo que fuera por esa persona... Conozco al chico, es mi mejor amigo... Es divertido, honesto, leal, bueno escuchando y dando consejos, también es alguien que estará ahí aun el te odie o tu a el... Es una persona inteligente y que sabe lo que quiere y debe hacer... Sabe cómo actuar, es como una serpiente... Ataca cuando menos lo esperas... Y tu...- El gordo me miro y sonrió de una manera sarcástica y burlona y yo fruncí el seño.

-Solo eres alguien que se está aprovechando de la nobleza de alguien que en realidad te estima, solo eres una gatito aparentando ser un tigre... ¿No te das cuenta verdad? Por hacerte el machito todo este tiempo, no notaste que Kenny estaba sufriendo por complacerte... Por hacerte feliz... Solo te importabas tú...- El negó con la cabeza y yo me encogí en mi lugar, la bola de grasa tenía razón... Kenneth se había esforzado por que yo estuviera satisfecho con su trabajo... Y yo nunca lo note realmente... Solo me lo quería follar para, según yo, se me pasara la "fiebre McCormick"

- Piensa un poco en lo que estás perdiendo al tratar así a McCormick, puedes ganar mucho Tucker, porque estoy seguro de que el te dejará hacerlo, te ha estado dejando ganar todo este tiempo y si tú te portas bien, lo seguirá haciendo... De no ser así, tarde o temprano el pobretón se hartara de lamerte el culo y te dejará solo, y ya no podrás recuperarlo... Aprovecha ahora que Kenny te está dando la oportunidad Craig... El no se merece lo que le estad haciendo... Ni tu tampoco...- Y dicho esto el chico se levanto y se largo... Dejándome completamente sorprendido por sus palabras, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así y menos para defender a alguien... El tenía razón... Por mucho que duela admitirlo.

Después de pensarlo un rato y durante la plática mental conmigo mismo, decidí que le diría la verdad a Kenny... El no se merecía lo que yo le hacia... Y después de todo... No perdería más de lo que ya estaba perdiendo haciéndole esto.

Sonreí al cielo... ¿Enserio se lo diría? ¿Le diría a la golfa del pueblo que estaba completamente loco por él?... Claro que lo haría...

Tome mis cosas y antes de irme mira por donde Cartman antes se había marchado...

-Gracias...- Después de eso salí corriendo hacia casa...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cierto rubio inmortal caminaba hacia la casa de un pelinegro especial... Estaba decidido a decir todo lo que sentía en su humilde corazón al chico "Fucker".

-Se lo diré... ¡Al diablo el resto del mundo!-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Las piernas del pelinegro avanzaban lo más rápido que podían, por suerte el camino a casa ya se estaba terminando...

Y cuando por fin vio la puerta de entrada, abrió de golpe y corrió hacia su habitación...

-¡SE LO DIRÉ!- El moreno grito ya en su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama desarreglada.

Lentamente se levanto y vio el teléfono, tenía que llamar a alguien antes de hablar con el rubio...

-¿Clyde?-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Le diré lo que he tenido guardado todo este tiempo... Al fin lo sabrá y podre descansar en paz si algo me pasa...- El rubio acelero el paso... Se sentía impaciente... Y algo nervioso...

¿Todo esto era verdad?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-_¿A qué carajo te refieres con que ya no tendremos esclavo?- _Clyde Donovan se escuchaba confundido

-Lo que oíste... Ya me harte y le diré la verdad a Kenneth...- El pelinegro tenia mirada seria y apretaba el teléfono con la mano mientras esperaba respuesta de la otra línea.

_-¿Pero porque?-_

_-_Porque...-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**KENNY POV**

Llegue corriendo hasta la casa de Craig... Mi puto subconsciente me había hecho dar la vuelta tres veces a punto de arrepentirme... Pero el punto era que ya estaba ahí...

Lentamente abrí la puerta, en cuanto entre lo primero que vi fueron las cosas de Craig tiradas en el suelo, supuse que esta había llegado y se había ido directamente a su cuarto...

Subí lentamente las escaleras, y pude notar que había alguien ms en la casa, ya que se escuchaban murmullos desde el cuarto de Craig.

Después de caminar hasta el final del pasillo, estaba a punto de posicionar mi mano sobre la perilla... Pero algo me llamo la atención...

_-No Clyde, ya me canse de fingir... Ya no quiero seguir con esta mierda...-_

Esa voz... ¿ERA LA VOZ DE CRAIG? ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE CRAIG AUN NO PUEDE HABLAR!? Esto debía ser una broma ¡debía serlo!

_-Si quieres torturarlo tortúralo tu...-_

No esto no podía estar pasando... Eso quería decir que por todo ese tiempo yo... ¡Dios! ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?

_-Es un pobre imbécil ¿¡Sí!? ¡Lo tengo comiendo de la palma de la mano! ¡No es necesario que finja que soy mudo!-_

No... Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso...

Con toda la ira y rabia del mundo tome la puta perilla de la puta puerta del cuarto del puto de Tucker, y la abrí de golpe... No... Nada de esto era una broma...

**-¡CRAIG TUCKER!-**

* * *

**JEJEJEJE! Kenny descubrió a Craig… Y eso que las cosas se iban a poner bien!D:**

**Bien, tengo noticias, pueden ser malas o buenas depende de cómo lo vean ustedes… Esta historia está llegando al final, solo falta capítulos que espero poder terminar antes de que se acabe el puto mes.**

**Emm… Recuerdan el Lemmon? Bueno, no habrá… Intente escribirlo y me sentí totalmente asquerosa xD así que… Garu, Sacuyachan… Lo siento xD **

**De nuevo, gracias por esperar e interesarse en esta historia después de mi laaaaaaarga ausencia xD**

**Gracias por leer, los quiero:3**

**XOXO, **

**MaLee**

**P.D. ¿Alguien de aquí ha visto Soul Eater? Es un anime, para los que ya lo han visto no es necesario que explique, y para los que no lo han visto, se los recomiendo mucho:3 tanto el anime como el manga**

**Si se preguntan el porqué de mi duda, es que pienso hacer un fic de South Park y Soul Eater, después de terminar este fic y el de My Vulnerability (El cual actualizare esta semana).**

**Ahora si…**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


	11. Enamorado ¡No! Solo sexo

**¡Hola FanFictioner's! ¿Cómo están?**

**Yo algo nerviosa… Bueno, probablemente mas adelante en este capítulo puedan notar el porqué de nerviosismo xD**

**Bueno, probablemente este sea el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, y si no, será el antepenúltimo xD no pienso seguir ****torturándome****… Pff, si claro 8-)**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, si cometo errores ****háganmelo**** saber, preparen palomitas, refrescos y bombones, traigan a su pikachu y relájense:3**

_**South Park no me pertenece, ni las canciones mencionadas en la historia, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, excepto la idea y el personaje de Miley Stewart (nombre de Disney, pero con mi personalidad y físico:3)**_

* * *

**CRAIG POV**

_-Es un pobre imbécil ¿¡Sí!? ¡Lo tengo comiendo de la palma de la mano! ¡No es necesario que finja que soy mudo!- Clyde no me dejaba en paz, tenía que explicarle o más bien convencerlo de alguna manera, que ya no quería seguir molestando a Kenny… Al menos no __así__…_

-¡CRAIG TUCKER!- …

Oh-Oh…

_-¿Craig?... ¡¿CRAIG!?... __pip__…pip…pip…-_El teléfono se me había caído de las manos, y pude escuchar como Clyde me cortaba la llamada… Pero es que… Yo… Dios, si me oyes, y en realidad existes, has que esto sea un puto sueño…

Me quede completamente paralizado, en la puerta de mi cuarto, estaba un Kenneth McCormick no muy contento por la situación en la que me había encontrado, me miraba con una rabia que jamás pensé ver en sus ojos que parecían ser de algún ángel o algo así…

-Kenny… Yo-yo pue-puedo explicarlo…- No pude evitar tartamudear, me sentía indefenso, como un completo idiota, tenía miedo… No de lo que Kenny pudiese hacerme, si no de lo que pasaría entre nosotros después de esto…

-¡¿Explicarme que!? ¡¿Qué estuviste viéndome la cara de pendejo todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Qué tu y tus babosos amigos se rieron de mí a mis espaldas mientras yo hacia lo que tú querías!? ¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Qué tienes que explicarme Craig!?- El apretaba sus puños y se dejaba marcas notables en las manos, eso me intimidó mas, nunca había visto a Kenneth enojado, tanto como para hacerse daño el mismo…

-¡Yo te iba a explicar todo! ¡Yo-yo no quería… no era lo que yo quería… los chicos… ellos…!- No podía terminar ninguna frase, me sentía completamente patético, Ken solo me fulminaba con la mirada mientras yo vagamente intentaba explicarle lo sucedido…

-Ellos me obligaron a mentirte… _Yo no quería hacerlo_…- Agache la cabeza, no quería que viera mi rostro, pero aun así yo podía verlo perfectamente, el se dio la vuelta mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, supongo yo, desesperado…

-Eso no me interesa…- Su voz sonaba extraña, algo profunda, eso me debió de haber dado miedo… pero fue todo lo contrario, he hizo que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido… El me miro, con sus profundos y extraños ojos azules, y se acerco a mí…

-Si no querías hacerlo… Entonces… ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque me mentiste todo este tiempo?- Su voz sonaba algo quebrada, no entendía que era lo que le dolía tanto, McCormick no era tan orgulloso como para tomar eso tan en cuenta…

-Yo…- ¿Qué carajo se suponía que dijera en ese momento? _"Estaba súper celoso de que siempre estuvieras de lame culos con el judío marica, y con ayuda de Clyde hice que me prestaras más atención a mí para sentirme apreciado"…_ ¡CLARO QUE NO! Así que, solo le dije lo que un Tucker puede decir en un momento como ese…

-No te lo diré… Es asunto mío Kenneth…- ¡Estúpidos genes! ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad de una vez por todas?... A si… Orgullo…

Sus ojos hicieron un gesto que no puedo describir, me miraron de una manera que me hizo sentir la peor mierda del universo entero.

-Te burlaste de mí… Me hiciste ser tu jodido esclavo por casi dos semanas… Mis amigos tenían razón… Debí de haberte mandado a la mierda en cuanto pude…- El agacho la cabeza, y yo… Solo sé que sentí un dolor horrible en el pecho, ¿Qué se suponía que era? No lo sé, pero se sentía completamente horrible.

-Escucha… lo lamento enserio, nunca pensé que se saldría de control, yo solo quería que tu…- Cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras me mordí los labios, haciendo que el chico en mi habitación me mirara enseguida.

-Yo… No quiero que esto afecte mi relación contigo… Debe de haber alguna manera en la cual pueda recompensar lo que hice…- No podía creer lo que acababa de decir, estaba dándole la oportunidad a McCormick de que él me diera un escarmiento, algo que jamás, JAMÁS en la vida un Tucker debe de hacer…

Podía sentir la tensión que se había generado después de mis palabras, Kenneth mantenía la mirada baja, mientras abría y cerraba los puños, yo lo miraba algo extrañado… Y de pronto hizo algo que me dejo la sangre helada… Debajo de los mechones rubios que caían en su cara, una sonrisa malévola se había formado en los labios de Kenneth.

-Si Craig… Si hay algo que puedes hacer por mí… Y te juro que las cosas serán como antes, olvidaremos este incidente y no le diré a nadie nada sobre _tu sucio jueguito_…- Dicho esto levanto la vista, solo para dejarme ver su mirada… Una mirada que puedo jurar, era peor que la mirada del Kenneth molesto.

Trague en seco, ese chico no era al que yo conocía, pero no quería perderlo, ni a él, ni al real… así que simplemente conteste, sin saber en qué me estaba metiendo, creo que tienen razón cuando dicen eso de que los enamorados piensan menos de lo que hablan…

–Esta… Está bien McCormick, haré lo que sea…- Alce la vista solo para que mi mirada y la de Ken chocaran, intimidándome aun mas.

-Perfecto…- El soltó una risita, y se giro para salir de mi habitación, yo lo mire con algo de duda, y estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, solo para asegúrame de que no iría por un cuchillo y me mataría en ese mismo instante, pero… -Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo…- y dicho esto desapareció.

Me quede mirando la puerta, algo asustado, no sabía qué era lo que el planeaba hacerme para cobrarse lo que le hice, y si suponemos que Ken a la hora de cobrarse las bromas es justo… Yo no llegaría al día de mañana vivo… Y de pronto regreso, completamente normal, se puso en el umbral de la puerta y me miro.

-Que fue lo que… ¿Qué hiciste idiota?- Le pregunte algo ingenuo, el sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto…- Y sin avisar nada, se volteo y cerró la puerta con seguro, dejándome a mí con el corazón en la garganta… Ese tipo iba a matarme sádica y lentamente.

Sin darme cuenta se acerco a mí con paso decidido, y yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza, temiendo lo peor… Algo que jamás había hecho. Pude sentir como se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, sentía su respiración y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón…

-No me hagas daño McCormick, y si lo vas a hacer no seas marica y hazlo enfrente de toda la escue…- No pude terminar mi frase… Porque sin darme cuenta de cuando, Kenneth me había sujetado de las mejillas y me había atraído hacia él, haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran por primera vez… Era un beso, Kenneth me estaba besando… Esperen _¿¡QUE!?_

Cuando entendí ya era bastante tarde, McCormick me tenia aprisionado entre el mueble de mi computadora y su cuerpo, yo no podía hacer nada para defenderme… Intente alejarlo lo más que pude, pero el oponía resistencia y hacia que nuestros cuerpos rozaran aun mas, y siendo mi cuerpo un verdadero hijo de puta, me deje llevar por ese momento.

Mis brazos lentamente subieron hasta el cuello de Kenneth y lo rodearon, y cerré mis ojos, intentando concentrarme en lo que sea que estaba pasando en ese momento entre la golfa de la escuela y el chico problema de la misma.

De pronto, el se alejo de mi, dejándome respirar y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire el también, solo para después mirarme a la cara y soltar una carcajada demasiado escandalosa para mi gusto, yo solo desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta, para evitar mirarlo.

-Dios, te ves lindo sonrojado Tucker…- Dijo, haciendo que mis pupilas se contrajeran y yo balbuceara, solo para darme una imagen peor ante mi captor.

-Cállate… Imbécil… Ni creas que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuy…- De nuevo no pude terminar de hablar, porque el se había vuelto a lanzar hacia mí, esta vez aun más apasionado que la anterior… De nuevo, intente resistirme a algo que llevaba muchísimo deseando, pero que podía hacer… Así soy yo… Y solo quedaba ver que pasaría…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Las manos expertas del joven rubio iban de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de pelinegro, mientras este intentaba luchar para salir de las garras del chico inmortal, siendo inútil su esfuerzo.

Dando un giro, el joven inmortal logro que el ojiambar subiera las piernas a sus caderas, siendo más fácil para el rubio el llevarlo a la cama, aunque siendo de igual manera incomodo para el pelinegro, que estaba más tenso que cierto rubio escandaloso cuando se acaba el café.

Al llegar a la cama, McCormick dejo caer fuertemente al pelinegro, haciendo que este se quejara una vez recostado en ella.

-Ouch…- El ojiambar miro de manera molesta al rubio el cual ni siquiera se inmuto.

El chico inmortal sonrió y después, lentamente se quito el suéter, para después dar paso a retirar su delgada camisa interior, dejando ver al mayor de los Tucker el perfecto y bien formado pecho de este, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojara fuertemente, entendiendo ya a donde se dirigía su acompañante.

El rubio se subió a la cama, de manera que Tucker quedo debajo de el, a su completa merced… -Ya tranquilo… No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar…- Y dicho esto, Kenny se dispuso a besar el blanco cuello del chico bajo el.

-Kenneth… Yo…- Craig intentaba hablar, mas sin embargo ninguna frase coherente salía de sus labios… El quería demostrar que no estaba conforme con la actitud de su acompañante, para desgracia de él, eso era imposible… El de ojos dorados sabía que lo deseaba… Y el ojiazul no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad.

El rubio no paraba, mordía, besaba y lamia el delicado cuello de su acompañante, haciendo que el pobre chico se estremeciera de placer ante la actitud del otro, el inmortal al notar como la piel del primogénito de los Tucker se erizaba río sin nada de sutileza, haciendo que el otro le diera un rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso dolió Tucker!...- El rubio se mordió un labio para evitar sobarse, y el chico de ojos ámbar sonrió arrogante, -No cantes victoria, que te recuerdo que el que tiene el control aquí soy yo…- Y dicho esto el rubio se abalanzo a los labios del pelinegro gruñón.

Al inicio, y como en los besos anteriores el moreno opuso resistencia, pero esta vez el rubio quería llegar a algo mas, así que con mucha fuerza mordió el labio inferior del chico, haciendo que este gritara y dándole al ojiazul la oportunidad de adentrarse en la boca de este, el pelinegro se estremeció al sentir la lengua del inmortal dentro de su boca he intento apartarlo, pero McCormick estaba empleando demasiada fuerza como para poderle hacer algo, así que decidió ceder, dando paso a una guerra de lenguas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder… En ese raund el ganador fue el oxigeno, que logro que ambos chicos se separaran y miraran agitados.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

KENNY POV

Miraba completamente excitado a Craig, nunca había visto a ese Craig Tucker, completamente agitado y sonrojado hasta las orejas, podía ver como tenia la boca entre abierta para agarrar más aire, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para normalizarse tan rápido.

Con una de mis manos lo levante, haciendo que quedara frente a mí, yo sonreí, el balbuceo, y como todo McCormick que soy, de un solo jalón me deshice de su chaqueta y camisetas interiores, haciendo que el quedara con su blanco toso al aire, y como cualquier chica lo aria, se sonrojo aun mas y llevo sus manos a su pecho, para, según él, evitar que yo lo viera.

-No seas tonto… Igual puedo verte, no es necesario que te cubras…- Después de eso, le quite las manos de su pecho, haciendo que él me mirara completamente molesto, y yo sonriera de lado.

Me abalance a sus labios de nuevo, haciendo que el poco a poco abriera su boca para darle paso a mi legua y que esta la explorara.

Cuando estábamos a medio beso, el me aparto bruscamente de su cuerpo, para después dirigir una mirada enfurecida hacia mi persona.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunte ingenuamente…

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya, no dejare que te cobres las cosas de esta manera…- Y después de decir eso me alzo el dedo medio y se levanto de la cama.

De alguna u otra manera, me llene de coraje en ese momento, ¿Es que Tucker no sentía lo mismo que yo? ¿No me deseaba tanto como yo lo deseaba a el?... No, creo que no…

Cuando paso al lado de mi bruscamente lo gire hacia mi cuerpo, y sujeté su cara con mi otra mano, el me miraba impresionado… -¿Enserio crees que te dejare ir? Antes muerto Tucker… Ya deje que me hicieras lo que querías una vez… Esta vez me toca a mí…- Pude ver como los ojos de Craig se llenaron de miedo, el cual intento hacer pasar por odio frunciendo el seño, pero no le salió muy bien que digamos.

Con una fuerza extraordinaria lo jale hacia la cama, y me coloque encima de el de nuevo, el intentaba alejarme, me pateaba y me aruñaba, pero yo no hice caso… Sabía lo que quería y no planeaba irme sin eso.

Como pude me deshice de los pantalones de Tucker, dejándolo en ropa interior, y notando la enorme erección que sus calzones guardaba, el me miro completamente rojo y maldijo, pero no logro que yo cambiara mi semblante.

Con una de mis manos junte las muñecas de Craig sobre su cabeza, y con la otra pase a encargarme de "asuntos" más interesantes.

El negó frenéticamente y después clavo su mirada en mi, algo que no me importo mucho, yo estaba completamente cegado por la ira y la excitación… No entendía razonamientos…

Me encontraba masturbando a Craig Tucker con mi mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía sus muñecas como si quisiera arrancarlas, el gemía y al mismo tiempo se quejaba, yo solo me relamía los labios al verlo en una situación tan… ¿Vergonzosa? Porque para un Tucker, lo que yo estaba haciendo con él era sinónimo de desheredación.

Sin pensarlo mucho, retire mi mano del "amiguito" de mi "amigo", y el descarado de Tucker me miro furioso.

Yo reí de manera victoriosa, y me quite el cinturón que sostenía a mis viejos jeans, una vez con el cinturón en las manos, me senté sobre el torso de Tucker y enrede sus muñecas con este, para después amarrarlo a la cabecera de la cama.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces McCormick!?- El gritaba y yo lo ignoraba, con mis manos ya libres desabroche mi pantalón y me lo quite, aventándolo por alguna parte de la habitación, y después retire la única prenda que aún conservaba Craig, y que era la pared entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

El de nuevo me miro espantado he intento patearme, pero simplemente no pudo. Sin absolutamente nada de cuidado, metí su miembro a mi boca, haciendo que él se tensara de inmediato, yo, de nuevo, lo ignore, y comencé a jugar con la parte superior del pene de Tucker, ese juego y los gruñidos de Craig se convirtieron en un va y ven de mi lengua alrededor de todo el miembro de Tucker y los gemidos desesperados de este.

Sin pensarlo, metí una de mis manos a mis calzoncillos, masturbándome descaradamente ante la situación de Craig. Sin darme cuenta, el movimiento de mi mano en mi miembro había aumentado su velocidad al igual que el de mi boca en el pene de Tucker.

De pronto sentí las piernas de Craig acariciando mi cuerpo, tanto él como yo estábamos cerca de llegar a "ese" punto, así que no dude en acelerar el movimiento en ambas masturbaciones… Y al fin, Craig se tenso por completo, soltó un gemido completamente excitante y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, corriéndose en mi boca, provocando en mi la misma reacción, por lo tanto me corrí en mi mano y ropa interior.

Yo me aleje de su entre pierna y con la boca un poco sucia le sonreí, el hizo una mueca de asco y desvió su mirada de la mía. Me acerque al oído de Craig y se susurre un _"Y espera a lo que viene" _provocando quejas y gruñidos de mi "querido" compañero.

Tome tres de mis dedos y los acerque a la boca de Craig, el me miro confundido, todos sabíamos que Craig a pesar de ser como era, era virgen, asi que no me sorprendió la reacción de este cuando le di mis dedos.

-Lámelos…- Dije secamente, era consciente de que me estaba comportando sumamente grosero con él, pero de igual manera, quería hacerlo pagar por lo que me había hecho.

-Yo no… No pue…- Lo interrumpí por tercera vez, metí mis tres dedos a la boca de Craig, y este inconscientemente comenzó a lamerlos, justo como se lo había pedido… ¿Quién diría que Craig Tucker era el pasivo en la cama?

Después de un rato saque mis dedos, y le sonreí a Tucker, este me miraba y respiraba lentamente, creo que estaba tenso... Y como no, si mi pequeña anaconda y yo nos divertiriamos con el.

Sin decirle nada, tome una de sus piernas y la coloque en mi hombro, antes de que el pudiese replicar, inserte uno de mis húmedos dedos en su entrada, logrando un pequeño grito de parte de Craig.

-Te… Te juro… ¡Te juro que te matare… McCormick!- Craig hablaba cortado y pujaba, yo solo reí, y de manera rápida inserte otro de mis dedos en la entrada de MI pelinegro.

Craig se mordió los labios, conociéndolo no se quería quejar no me quería demostrar que le dolía, aunque yo sabía que era asi. Decidí no torturarlo tanto, y comencé a hacer una "tijera" con mis dedos, para ir acostumbrando a Tucker al dolor que se avecinaba, el arqueaba la espalda mientras yo batallaba un poco para mover mis dedos, tenía que admitirlo, Tucker era bastante estrecho.

-Mc…McCormick… Basta…- Craig se quejaba más que cualquier otra chica… Claro, ellas eran unas zorras y a Craig como quien dice, yo lo estaba "violando". Por último, introduje mi tercer dedo, haciendo asi que Tucker me enterrara su talón en la espalda, admito que me dolió, pero igual, no dejaría que un golpe ni nada de lo que el hiciera me quitara la oportunidad de ser la "primera vez" de Craig Tucker.

Comencé con un "mete-saca" con mis dedos, el solo negaba con la cabeza y arqueaba su espalda, yo no tarde mucho tiempo en masturbarlo, quería que todo lo sintiera con mí… Ya saben, no con mis dedos.

Saque bruscamente mis dedos del interior de Craig, logrando sacarle un enorme suspiro a este, sin previo aviso, voltee a Craig de manera en que sus manos amarradas quedaron dobladas, y su culo quedara disponible para mí.

Por último me saque los calzoncillos mientras oía los insultos de Craig hacia mi persona, antes de hacer lo que tanto había soñado, me acerque al odio de Tucker.

-Esto te va a doler Craig, no te muevas mucho y déjamelo a mí, ¿Okei?- Pude sentir el cuerpo de el removiéndose bajo el mío, comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles.

Fue cuando tome mi miembro en una de mis manos y lo acerque a la entrada de Craig, de nuevo me acerque a su odio y le susurré un _¿Listo? _A lo que respondió girando su cabeza haciendo que su nariz chocara con la mía.

-_Por... Por favor... No lo hagas... Te lo suplico...-_ ¿Craig Tucker me estaba suplicando? Wow... Si eso no me hubiese excitado mas le hubiese hecho caso... Pero no.

Bruscamente lo penetre sin detenerme ni un poco, lo hice, entre en el de golpe y lógicamente el...

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-_ El grito que soltó me aturdió tanto que hizo que mi vista se nublara un rato... Me senti mareado y algo tonto, hasta que algo me trajo de nuevo...

Era Craig... Mas bien, el llanto de Craig... Si, había hecho llorar a Tucker de dolor. Con algo de cuidado me acerque a su rostro para poder asegurarme de que era lo que pasaba.

Ante mi, la imagen de un Craig completamente indefenso... Lagrimas enormes recorrían su rostro completamente sonrojado y su nariz goteaba, se mordía el labio haciendo que sus gritos sonaran ahogados y desesperantes, yo me senti mal... Y al mismo tiempo estupendo.

-Tranquilo... Ya pasara, respira hondo y relájate...- Dije intentando sonar calmado para tranquilizar a Craig.

-¡YA CÁLLATE! NO VENGAS A ANIMARME AHORA PORQUE DE NADA SERVIRÁ... No puedo creer que tu... _Que tu me hayas hecho esto a mi...-_ Las palabras de Craig solo lograron enfurecerme aun mas, y sin cuidado me salí de su interior y le di la vuelta bruscamente de nuevo, haciendo que quedáramos de frente, el se quejo de dolor y sus lagrimas eran cada vez menos.

-¿No puedes creer que yo te haga esto? ¡FUISTE TU EL QUE EMPEZÓ TODO SEÑOR MUDO!- Le grite en su cara mientras el intentaba girarla sin mucho éxito, mostrándose algo avergonzado... -Aunque claro... De ti si era de esperarse...- Y volví a penetrarlo fuertemente... Solo que esta vez pude ver perfectamente su expresión de pánico al momento de hacerlo.

-¡_Aaaaaaaaagh! ¡No! ¡NO!- _Y de nuevo... Llanto.

Lloraba desesperado mientras se removia abajo de mi, me pateaba fuertemente la espalda ya que aun tenia atadas sus muñecas y era el único daño que el me podía hacer.

-Tranquilízate carajo... ¡Si te mueves así te lastimarse mas!- El se detuvo por completo y giro lentamente su cabeza hacia mi, yo pude contemplar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Tu... Tu ¿Podrías soltarme las muñecas?...- Me dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas... Yo me enterneci ante la escena y no tuve otro remedio que obedecerle.

Una vez con sus manos libres, soltó un enorme suspiro y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, pocisionando su cabeza en mi hombro y llorando de nuevo, quedando así, sentado encima de mi, yo no dije nada, sonrei y comencé a acariciarle el cabello, para que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Podemos empezar?- Intente preguntárselo de la mejor manera posible, para evitar que se molestara, entonces senti como asíntío lentamente sobre mi hombro, dándome a entender que estaba listo.

Sin mucha delicadeza comencé a moverme dentro de el, sintiendo como enredaba sus manos en mi cabello y lo jalaba cada que le dolía.

Logre acostarlo en la cama y el coloco sus piernas en mis caderas, dandome mas libertad de movimiento a mi...

-_Ke... Kenneth...-_ El gemía lentamente, aún mostrando un tono de dolor en su voz, fue cuando tome a su "amiguito" comencé a jugar un rato con el, de nuevo, estaba mastarbando a Craig Tucker...

Yo iba despacio, pero pronto comencé a gemir yo también, mis caderas eran un va y ven junto a las caderas de Craig, el cual cada vez se quejaba menos y gemía mas... Note algo extraño en el, de pronto comenzó a mover sus caderas, no muy fuerte... Pero tampoco despacio... Me acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, y soltaba unos suspiros largos y placenteros, eso me hizo sentir bien a mi, yo también quería algo de atención...

-_Ken... Ngh... Kenn... Mas, mas por... Por favor...- _¿Así que era _eso_? La dulce voz de Craig pidiéndome más no la pude ignorar por mucho tiempo, como lo había hecho antes.

De manera rápida coloque mis manos en sus caderas y comencé a penetrarlo de manera mas rápida, provocando unos bellos y armoniosos gemidos por parte de Tucker.

-_¿Por que Craig... Porque me engañaste... Porque no me dijiste la verdad?...- _Intentaba hablar con el mientras lo penetraba mas fuerte, pero el solo negaba con la cabeza y lo poco que podía decir era incomprensible.

_-Yo... Yo... ¡Ah! Ken...- _No me respondía, solo me enterraba las uñas en la espalda y estoy seguro de que me hizo sangrar... Dios estaba tan excitado, ese chico era mejor que cualquiera de las zorras de la escuela...

_-Dímelo... ¿Porque me mentiste?- _Yo jadeaba, pero no dejaría de preguntarle hasta que me respondiera lo que yo quería oír...

_-Porque yo... Yo no quería... Que tu... Y... ¡DIOS!...- _Me estaba desesperando, cada vez que me contestaba mal, lo embestia mas fuerte, haciendo que se arqueara y gritara, de nueva cuenta tome su miembro y comencé a acariciarlo y después a masturbarlo.

_-Querías aprovecharte de mi y después... Largarte como cuando !Ngh! Éramos niños... ¿No?- _Comencé a enojarme de nuevo, el se estaba negando y eso me frustraba, así que me incline hacia su rostro y lo besé, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar...

_-Yo... Yo no me largue...- _De una manera molesta Tucker me mordió el cuello y me enterró las uñas en la espalda...Okey... Eso si me enojo, deje todo lo que estaba haciendo para tomar una de las piernas de Craig y alzarla bruscamente, y la acerque a su pecho, solo para lograr embestidas mas profundas y placenteras para mi, pero incomodas para el...

_-Claro que... Lo hiciste... Me dejaste solo... Pensé que... Que éramos amigos..- _Y dicho esto, comencé a penetrarlo con toda la fuerza que tenia, el se quejaba e intentaba liberar su pierna pero yo la tenia completamente apretada... Al punto de entumirme la mano...

_-Si... Si lo ¡Ah! Éramos...- _Dijo de nuevo el, mientras lloraba de placer e intentaba detenerme, cosa cuando noto que no podría hacer, comenzó a acariciarme de nuevo...

_-No... Nunca lo fuimos...- _Dije parando en seco... Me sentía tan... Tan molesto... Solté de golpe mi agarre en la pierna de Craig, cosa que el aprovecho para envolver sus piernas de nuevo a mi cuerpo... Yo me sente en la cama mientras lo cargaba... Y comencé de nuevo... Embestidas bestiales y un masturbación dolorosa.

_-Ken... ¡Aah!- _Me sentía frustrado... Completamente furico... ¿Como era posible que me dejara y después se aprovechara de mi... Y aún así se defendía?

_-Si hubiésemos sido amigos nunca... ¡Argh!...Nunca me hubieras dejado... !Ngh! Simplemente comenzaste a ignorarme... ¡Y no te importo como me senti!- _Senti el liquido pre-seminal de Tucker en mi mano, así que lo solté, para evitar que se corriera tan rápido...Tome fuertemente sus caderas y comencé a hacer que el se embistiera solo, mientras yo le besaba y mordía el pecho y cuello, mientras el me jalaba el pelo y acariciaba desesperado.

_-¡Kenny! ¡Yo... Me siento raro...! ¡Agh!- _Sonaba extraño, con voz ronca... Yo solo lo embesti aun mas... Con coraje y frustración retenidos por mucho tiempo.

_-¿Cual es tu escusa?- _Estaba molesto, mucho, quería la verdad, quería que me lo dijera ahí y ahora... Ya no aguantaba mas...

_-¡KENNY! ¡MÁS! ¡MÁS! ¡NGH!- _Las embestidas se hicieron mas fuertes y mas profundas, mi respiración y la de Craig se estaban convirtiendo en una sola, y nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente sincronizados en la única danza que el ser humano puede hacer bien...

_-¡DÍMELO!- _Ya no aguantaba... Ya no... Sus gritos... Sus gemidos... Sus labios, sus ojos... Su voz, sus caricias, sus besos... El...

_-!KENNY!-_

_-¡CRAIG!-_

Y después del grito de ambos, nos corrimos juntos, Tucker me abrazo fuertemente y yo a el, justo para dejarme caer en la cama de nuevo, quedando el debajo de mi, aun sin salir de el.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, y estábamos empapados de sudor... Y del semen de ambos, ya que el se había corrido en mi estomago y yo dentro suyo... Fue... Extraño... Pero perfecto al mismo tiempo... Y ni hablar sobre si me gusto o no...

-No te deje... Yo... Yo me aleje de ti porque... Comencé a sentir cosas extrañas por ti... Cosas que me asustaron... Pensé que si me alejaba de ti ese sentimiento se iría... Pero me equivoque...- Yo mire boquiabierto a Tucker... No podía creerlo... El... El...

-Estoy _enamorado_ de ti... Desde hace mucho...- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo que me fascino... Mi corazón había dando un vuelco horrible y sentía que vomitaria en cualquier momento... ¿Craig enamorado de mi? ¿Era enserio?...

-Entonces... Porque, ¿porque me hiciste eso? ¿PORQUE TE APROVECHASTE DE MI CASTIGO?...- Quería saberlo todo... Si era cierto lo que Tucker decía... Tenia que entender todo.

-Porque... Fue la única manera que encontré de que te alejaras de... De Kyle y estuvieras conmigo de nuevo...- Me miro con los ojos llenos de agua, y eso me partió el alma... Craig decía la verdad... Y yo... Yo lo había violado... Y mordido, amordazado, golpeado, apretado, gritado, ignorado y lastimado... Pero eso fue _casi _mutuo.

-¿Kyle?- El asíntio... -El no es nada mío... Es mi mejor amigo, solo eso...- Dije sonando confundido... Craig celoso, excitado, sonrojado y suplicando en un mismo día era demasiado...

-Lo se... Perdóname Kenny...- El lloro de nuevo... Me senti tan aliviado y al mismo tiempo tan traicionado, con un movimiento me salí de su interior y me levante, el me miraba confundido y se cubrió con una sabana manchada por el jugo de los dos.

-¿A... A donde vas?- Su voz sonaba temblorosa... En serio... Ese no era Craig...

Una vez con mis pantalones puestos y con el resto de mi ropa en mis brazos, me gire para poderlo ver... -A casa...- El me miro impresionado de nuevo.

-Pero... Pero... Yo...- Comenzó a balbucear otra vez.

Yo lo mire y empuñe mis manos de nuevo, creo que la noticia de que estaba enamorado de mi era peor que decirme que me odiaba, nadie le hace eso a alguien que ama... NADIE...

-Lo siento Craig... Pero no quiero saber nada de ti...- Me dolieron mis palabras... Yo enserio lo amaba... Pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran despues de esto.

El agacho su cabeza y apretó las sabanas.

-Así que... Lo único que querías era esto ¿No?... ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¿¡McCORMICK COMO TE ATREVES!?- Estaba enfurecido, apretaba y jalaba la sabana cual niño pequeño, yo lo mire detalladamente.

El era un chico al que conocía bien, alguien al que las personas temían y respetaban, el terror de los padres y los maestros, el buacapleitos, el del corazón de piedra, el que todos pensaron que acabaría solo por ser como era, pero que a espaldas de los demás, amaba a la naturaleza y era excelente pintando y tocando algunos instrumentos... Un chico de apariencia hermosa, con cabellos negros, ojos dorados y piel blanca, hermoso por donde sea que lo miraran... Un chico al que pocos tenían privilegio de escuchar reír y en mi caso, verlo llorar... Era el chico del que me había enamorado, desde pequeño y yo lo estaba dejando ir... No entiendo el amor...

Me acerque lentamente a el y le di un beso en la frente, y cuando me disponía a alejarme el se estiro y me abrazo, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzaba a sollozar...

-Perdóname... Yo... Yo te juro que no lo volveré a hacer... No te atrevas a dejarme Kenneth!... Por favor no lo hagas...- Me senti horrible, pero no podía escucharlo. No debía hacerlo.

-Tu te atreviste a jugar con los sentimientos de una persona que te quería Craig... Yo también lo haré...- Entonces el me tomo por sorpresa, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me beso, un beso tierno y lleno de amargura, dolor, arrepentimiento y _amor_... Yo lo separe de mi, y de nuevo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, dandome a entender que esto no volvería a pasar... Que ya no había nada que hacer por nosotros.

Recogi mis cosas y camine hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrir...

-Por cierto... Yo también estoy enamorado de ti... Estaba... Desde niños... No te lo dije porque pensé que me odiabas... Perdón...- Y listo... Salí de la habitación, dejando detrás de mi a la persona que ame sin darme cuenta por tantos años, y que ahora me había dañado tanto...

Baje las escaleras y me retire de la casa... Para no volver nunca.

El camino a mi hogar jamás había sido tan largo, pero cuando llegue me senti alvidiado por el hecho de que no había nadie.

Subi hasta mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro, arroje mis cosas en una esquina y me avente a mi cama, mirando hacia mi techo.

Me quede pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día, y en todos los sentimientos que experimente en tan solo unas horas... Era increíble que todo se hubiese ido a la mierda por un puto accidente...

-_Craig...-_ Murmure dejando salir unas lagrimas amargas que llevaba aguantandome mucho, y quedandome dormido.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**CRAIG POV**

El cerro la puerta y me dejo solo... Se atrevió a hacerlo... Pero claro yo había sido peor con el.

_"¿Porque lo hiciste? ¡Contesta!"_

Me levante como pude y comencé a vestirme y ordenar la cama, me sentía tan asqueroso... Había dejado que Kenneth me follara pensando que las cosas se arreglarían, y todo termino peor... Pero lo peor... Es que me había visto llorar, el hijo de puta consiguió hacerme llorar... Y que le confesara lo que sentía por el...

_"Es mi mejor amigo..."_

Me sente en la cama con mucho cuidado, tenia un dolor horrible en el culo y en la espalda, por no decir en todos los lugares en los que Kenny me mordió o apretó.

_"Por cierto... Yo también estoy enamorado de ti... Estaba... Desde niños..."_

_"Estaba..."_

Coloque mi cabeza en mis manos y me intente tranquilizar... Pero simplemente no podía...

_"No te lo dije porque pensé que me odiabas... Perdón..."_

**-¡ME CAGO EN DIOS!-** Grite y me deje caer en la cama dejándome consumir por mi propio llanto.

* * *

**Fin! **

**¿Que dijeron? ¿Que los iba a dejar con las ganas de lemmon McTucker? Claro que no xD**

**...**

**Dios... Escribí Lemmon... Soy sucia TwT**

**Perdón si no fui muy explicita o si no lo hice bien, es la primera vez que escribo lemmon y lo hice corrido xD sin descansos ni borrones xD**

**Estuve investigando y descubrí que en los gays también funcionan las posiciones femeninas… asi que no me torture mucho e hice a Craig una chica:D **

**Bien, Craig y Kenny ya se confesaron el uno al otro, pero al parecer Kenny no perdonara a Craig... Que creen que pase?**

**Bien, los dejo porque tengo que hacer algunas cosas xD **

**Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo y si no haganmelo saber, recuerden que es mi primera vez x3**

**Muy bien, Hasta pronto, se lo cuidan**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


	12. Te Amo

**Penultimo capitulo!**

**Ya ya ya! lean, no los distraere mas xD**

**__****South Park no me pertenece, ni las canciones mencionadas en la historia, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, excepto la idea y el personaje de Miley Stewart (nombre de Disney, pero con mi personalidad y físico:3)**

* * *

**CRAIG POV**

No había dormido absolutamente nada, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior...

Me sentía tan mal, como un completo pendejo... Y como no iba a hacerlo, yo no tenia experiencia en el amor... Así que, creo yo que es lógico, arruine la primera vez...

_***Toc...Toc...Toc...***_

Genial... Justo a tiempo para empezar a joder...

De manera pesada y lenta me levante y abrí la puerta, solo para encontrar a mi hermana menor parada ahí.

-¿Que quieres enana?- Dije molesto, ya no me importaba si me regañaban por lo de hablar o no.

-Enana tu polla pendejo...- Y me alzo el dedo... Ah, tan linda como siempre... -Mama quiere que bajes a desayunar...- Me saco el dedo de nuevo y se largo.

¿Enserio estaba tan deprimido como para no regresarle el insulto? Wow... Enamorarse es una mierda.

A paso lento me volví a la habitación para cambiarme y arreglar la mochila.

Unos 10 minutos después baje y me encontré a mi familia desayunando cómodamente.

Agente la mochila al sillón y después fui a la mesa para tomar algo, pero mi madre me golpeo la mano y después me alzo el dedo.

-No no... El día de hoy comerás con nosotros- Dijo mi ella sonriente, yo solo bufé y me sente en una silla... O eso intente, tenia un tremendo dolor de culo marca McCormick, asi que intente acomodarme de forma que no me lastimara tanto.

-Y ¿Como va la escuela muchacho?- Mi padre me miraba esperando una respuesta, si les soy sincero no quería hablar, pero si no le contestaba al _gran_ Thomas Tucker me metería en problemas.

-Normal, nada nuevo...- Dije sin mas.

-Oye hijo, tu voz esta mejor, aunque un poco ronca... ¿No habrás gritado verdad?- Mi madre me miro desaprobatoriamente y yo me encogí en mi lugar... Si ellos supieran...

-No... Casi no hablo, ¿Como quieres que grite?...- Dije mintiendo, ella me vio de pies a cabeza, si algo admiraba de mi madre era su intuición, ella sabia que pasaba, porque, cuando y todo lo necesario para resolver una puta investigación del FBI.

-No le hables así a tu madre jovencito, respetala un poco mas...- Dijo mi padre alzandome el dedo medio, acto que devolvi enseguida.

-¡Wow! Mira la hora hijo... Se te hará tarde si no te...- Elizabeth no termino de hablar porque alguien toco a la puerta... No me hubiese levantado yo, pero quería retirarme de la mesa cuanto antes, por lo tanto me levante a abrir yo.

-¿Pero que carajos?...-

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**KENNY POV**

Había sollozado toda la maldita noche, me moría de sueño, pero tenia que levantarme...

_***Toc... Toc... Toc...***_

Ahora tendría que hacerlo con mas razón...

Me levante desanimado y abrí la puerta, para encontrarme con mi hermanita.

-Buenos días Karen- Dije bostezando.

-Buenos Días Kenny- Dijo ella, corriendo hacia mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla... Una rutina de todos los días.

-¿Pasa algo?- No pude evitar preguntar el porque había venido a mi cuarto... Eso no era usual.

-Mamá dice que se te va a hacer tarde y que bajes a desayunar- Dijo sonriente y yo bostece de nuevo.

-Ok, bajo enseguida...- Y dicho esto, Karen se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándome solo en mi habitación de nuevo.

Mire a mi alrededor y mire mi ropa regada, entre ella, la truza llena de semen del día anterior.

Me sente en mi cama viendo mis zapatos, algo distraído, gire mi cabeza para ver mi desgastada mesita de noche, en la cual se encontraba una foto mis y de mi Team... No pude evitar perderme en cierta chica del centro y en la conversación que había tenido hacia unas horas con ella.

* * *

_-¿3:47?... Genial...- El rubio se giraba en su cama intentando dormir, algo que llevaba haciendo cerca de 5 horas, sin ningún resultado positivo._

_**Is**__**this**__**the**__**real**__**life?**_

_**Is**__**this**__**just**__**fantasy**__?_

_**Caught**__**in**__**a**__**landslide**_

_**No**__**escape**__**from**__**reality**_

_Con pesadez el rubio cogió el teléfono, sabiendo bien de quien se trataba._

_-Hola Miley... ¿No eres demasiado joven para estar despierta tan tarde?- Dijo el inmortal riendo un poco._

_-Si... Si lo soy... ¿Tu porque estas despierto?...- La voz de la chica sonaba cansada al igual que el rubio._

_-Si supieras te reirías...- Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza._

_-Cuéntame... Reírse es bueno- _

_El ojiazul suspiro dudando entre sí contarle o no lo que había pasado a su amiga._

_-Todo se fue al carajo Miles... Todo...- La voz de McCormick Sonaba triste y enojada al mismo tiempo._

_-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hablas de Tucker?- La chica sonaba preocupada y al tiempo ansiosa, ella sería distinta a las demás chicas en todos los aspectos, pero a la hora de secretos, no la podían hacer esperar_

_-No estaba enfermo... Me engaño todo este tiempo...- El rubio se acaricio la nuca, esperando respuesta de la otra línea._

_-Ese hijo de puta... ¿Qué te dijo?- El rubio sonrió ante la maldición de Stewart, y después callo._

_-Que lo obligaron... Y... Que lo sentía- El inmortal hablo esta vez en un tono más serio y triste._

_-¿Y tú qué hiciste?- La chica sonaba molesta y el rubio no sabía que contestar._

_-...-_

_-Kenny...-_

_-Yo... Emm...- El chico dudaba, impacientando más a la joven morena de la otra línea._

_-¡Oh No! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¿Enserio te acostaste con él? ¿Tan rápido?- La chica soltó una carcajada y el rubio frunció el seño… ¿El padre de ella o su hermano no le dirían nada?_

_-No me acosté con Craig... Técnicamente lo viole...- El tono del rubio era algo penoso y la chica dejo de reír._

_-...-_

_-Y después de eso... Me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí...- Una pequeña sonrisa tomo posesión de los labios del ojiazul._

_-¡WOW! ¿QUE?... Si Tucker te dijo eso... Kenny, lo más seguro es que sea real... ¿Qué harás?- La morena estaba en shok/carcajadas._

_-¿Que debería hacer?- El chico recobro su semblante de nuevo, y la chica pensaba en alto._

_-El te perdió a ti... Que sea __**EL**__ quien te recupere también... ¿Lo aceptarías si pasara eso?- La chica sonaba ilusa, para ella ese tipo de situaciones no eran comunes, no todos los días tu mejor amigo, el que se ha acostado con la mitad de las chicas de la escuela y un Casanova de primera, resulta ser gay._

_-Yo... No lo sé...- El chico dudaba, la chica callaba._

_-Bueno... Si Tucker tiene el valor de hacer algo para recuperarte... Creo que valdría la pena intentarlo... Pero eso no depende de lo que yo crea o no...-Termino de decir Stewart._

_-Pues, tendremos que esperar...-_

* * *

Baje las escaleras y me fui a sentar al comedor al lado de mi adorable familia.

-¡Ya era hora Kenneth! ¿Porque tardaste tanto? ¿Estabas llorando por el emo gruñón como anoche?- Mi piel se erizo por completo, ¿Enserio me escucharon? Valla mierda...

-Me estaba cambiando ¿Que mas quieres Carol?- Dije algo molesto, ellos me miraron y mi madre se puso tan roja del coraje como su cabello.

-Cállate y desayuna... No quiero pleitos mientras como- Dijo mi querido papito.

-No te preocupes- Me acerque a la mesa y tome una manzana -Ya me voy- Y me di la media vuelta.

Ellos no me dijeron nada, cuando amanecía de mal humor era mejor no insistirme.

Tome mi mochila y salí de mi casa hacia la escuela, donde, por ende, me encontraría con Craig...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**CRAIG POV**

-¿Pero qué carajos?- Dije algo sorprendido.

-Buenos días Craig, veo que tu voz ya está mejor, excelente- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí Stewart?- Dije molesto, yo no me llevaba mucho con Miley, y cuando me llegaba a topar con ella ambos nos peleábamos, no a golpes porque es una chica, pero si verbalmente.

-Vine por ti... Toma tu mochila y vámonos...- Su tono de voz era molesto, así que tome mis cosas y salí con ella.

-¿Que quieres?- Dije con mi voz neutral, algo tramaba esta tipa...

-Kenny me dijo todo...- Ella tenía la mirada abajo, y agradezco eso, porque si no me hubiese visto con una expresión de terror un poco inusual en mi.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Intente sonar calmado, pero a estas alturas me sentía como Tweek.

-Me lo dijo todo... El engaño, el chantaje, el sexo... TODO...- Recalco ella, yo me sentí extraño, por primera vez en mi vida me intimide ante una chica.

-Yo...- No me dejo terminar, se volteo bruscamente y me tomo de los hombros.

-¿Que harás para recuperarlo Tucker?- Dijo sin tirar mucho rollo.

-¿Eh? No pienso hacer nada...- Mi voz se hizo un poco profunda y ronca, ella alzo la vista y me miro a los ojos.

Ojos dorados contra ojos chocolate... Y los chocolates estaban ganando...

-Si lo dejas ir, será el peor error que puedas cometer... Si en realidad amas a Kenny, haz algo para remediar las cosas... No seas pendejo, probablemente el sea la única persona que te ame de verdad... Y con tu carácter de vieja en celo no lo dudo mucho...- Tenía razón... Pero como odiaba que la tuviera... Me sacaba de quicio.

-¿Y que se supone que haga?- Pregunte, esta vez, volteándola yo.

-No sé qué hacer, ya lo eché a perder todo... ¿Cómo remedias este tipo de situaciones?...- Sonaba desesperado, ella me miraba fijamente, como si pudiera ve mi alma... Esos aspectos de ella si que me asustaban...

-Haz algo que no harías... Demuéstrale que lo que sientes es verdad, dile que lo quieres a tu lado, que no soportas verlo con Kyle... Díselo de una manera especial... Conozco a Kenny, y de seguro te perdonara... Pero depende de cuánto esfuerzo pongas tu...- Ella me sonrió por primera vez desde que la conozco.

Me hizo sentir preocupado y ansioso, ella tenía toda la razón, tenía que lograr que Kenneth me perdonara de alguna u otra manera.

Pero yo era lo bastante orgulloso como para hacer algo... Dentro de mí sabía que quería que Kenneth se disculpara conmigo, no al revés... Pero mi parte consiente y razonable me decía que quien había metido la pata había sido yo... ¿Que se supone que haría?

Para cuando yo salí de mis pensamientos, Stewart ya no estaba y yo me encontraba en el baño de hombres.

-¡Hey Craig! ¿Qué paso ayer, me colgaste?- Clyde me sonreía bobamente y yo lo miraba molesto, en parte había sido él quien había dado la idea de engañar a McCormick, pero Clyde era así... Estúpido hasta la muerte, pero más estúpido había sido yo al haberlo escuchado.

-Surgió algo...- Solté de golpe, sin especificar nada.

-Oh... Ya veo...- Me respondió tan alegre como siempre.

De pronto llego el resto de mi Team al baño, Tweek temblaba, Token sonreía y Kevin estaba metido en una revista.

-Hola chicos- Token saludo y Clyde contesto, yo solo le alce el dedo en forma de saludo.

-¿Y tu banda Craig?- Me pregunto Kevin señalando a mi frente...

* * *

_-¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTO ESTÚPIDA COSA!- Dijo un Craig Tucker completamente furico... Y medio desnudo, arrojando al instante la pequeña banda por el escusado, bajando la tapa enseguida y sentándose de golpe sobre ella..._

_-¡MI CULO!-_

* * *

-Ya no la necesito Kevin...- Dije asombrando a mis 4 amigos.

-Bueno, pero eso no impide que sigamos con esto... Traje un traje parecido al de PSY que de seguro le quedara a Kenny y Tweek trae el Gangnam Style en un disco... Haremos que Kenny baile en...- Detuve a Clyde con un golpe no muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para callarlo... Y tumbarlo...

-¿Cra-Craig? ¿Estas ¡Ngh! Bien?- Tweek intento acercase, pero yo me aleje y mire a Clyde quien había sido levantado por Token y Kevin.

-Ayer muy claramente te dije que no seguiríamos con esto... Pues hoy te lo reafirmó y a ustedes también... Vamos a dejar a McCormick en paz, y si siguen con sus pendejadas les juro que el que tomara cartas en el asunto seré yo... ¿Entendieron?- Dije de manera fuerte, reclamando mi puesto como líder de grupo, haciendo que los chicos me miraran estupefactos y con duda en los ojos.

-Pero Craig, ¿Que no querías que...- Intento decir Clyde sobándose la mejilla.

_**-¿ENTENDIDO?-**_ Volví a preguntar, esta vez los cuatro asintieron y yo me salí del baño rumbo al salón.

El día de hoy sería algo pesado.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Así que lo arruino... Que pendejos...- Dijo un castaño robusto para enseguida morder una hamburguesa triple.

-Sí, todo se acabo...- Dijo un rubio inmortal con cierto aire de decepción y tristeza.

-Oh vamos Ken, anímate, ya se te va a pasar- El judío intentaba sonar optimista ante la situación poco agradable de su amigo rubio.

-Si no se le paso en 10 años, ¿Como esperan que se le pase tan rápido esta vez?- La palabra la había tomado un azabache intentando ser la voz de la razón, aunque algo pesimista.

-Yo concuerdo con Kyle, todo estará bien Ken, sonríe un poco- La única chica presente se inclino hacia su amigo y comenzó a jugar con sus mejillas, sacándole una pequeña risa al rubio de ojos azules.

-Gracias chicos pero de igual forma... Estaré un poco serio los días que siguen...- Kenneth intentaba no correr a esconderse y llorar, no quería verse más patético de lo que ya se encontraba.

Fue cuando comenzaron a entrar los demás alumnos, entre ellos cierto pelinegro que capto la atención del Team Stan por completo... En especial de cierto pelirrojo.

-Buenos días chicos Mckay... Como esta...-

-Hey Tucker...- El hombre de lentes no pudo continuar debido y que un alumno había interrumpido la clase de manera espontánea.

-Señor Broflovski por favor siéntese- El hombre miraba con extrañeza al joven judío, mientras este caminaba hacia el pelinegro de chullo azul, ignorando las suplicas de parte de su Team, pidiendo que se detuviera.

-¿Así que muy inteligente no? Caíste bajo Tucker, esta vez caíste muy bajo... Y ustedes también- El ojiverde apuntaba a los amigos del mencionado, mientras estos lo miraban con duda.

-¿De qué diablos hablas Kyle?- Tomo la palabra un joven afroamericano intentando entender que pasaba en el lugar.

-Que te lo explique tu amiguito...- La mirada del judío se clavo en el de ojos ámbar, y este solo desvió su cara hacia otro lado.

-¡DILO TUCKER! ¡DI LA VERDAD! Admite que todo fue un engaño y que solo querías aprovecharte de la bondad de Kenny...- Nada... El pelirrojo miraba furico al de chullo pero este no hacía nada...

Las personas del salón se miraban entre si y murmuraban cosas... Estaba claro que el azabache y el judío se odiaban a muerte, pero nadie entendía porque pelaban esta vez.

-¡Que lo digas marica!-

-¡Ah!- Un suspiro departe de todo el salón se hizo presente.

Frente a ellos, estaba el judío con el puño ensangrentado y Tucker con la nariz reventada... Y aun así... Nada, no se defendió para nada, es decir ¿Para qué hacerlo?

-¡Kyle! Ya basta...- McCormick sujetaba a su amigo por la espalda, intentando hacer que el joven reaccionara... Pero todo era en vano... El chico estaba esperando respuesta del azabache, el cual no se digno a responder nada.

-Señor Broflovski, a la oficina del director ahora ¿Mckay?- El hombre se dispuso a llevar al pelirrojo a la dirección, pero se detuvo cuando el moreno se levanto.

Craig Tucker estaba sujetando el brazo del profesor a punto de tocar al pelirrojo, y esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

La mirada de el moreno recorrió el salón entero hasta dar con una persona en especifico, a la cual le sonrió con la nariz y labios llenos de sangre.

-Ya sé que hacer...- Susurro el ojiambar a cierta morena del fondo, la cual asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Seguido de eso, el chico tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, ante la mirada estupefacta de los presentes.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**KENNY POV**

¿Qué se suponía que había pasado en el salón? Kyle golpeo a Craig, el no se defendió y después sonrió… Estoy seguro que con las embestidas de ayer le descompuse el cerebro…

-Mckay… Eso fue extraño…- El señor Mackey tomo palabra y todos volteamos a verlo, iba a seguir hablando pero el timbre sonó y todos salieron corriendo del salón lo antes posible… Incluyéndome.

-¡Wow judío! ¡Tienes buen puño, Jajaja!- Cartman estaba riendo, Kyle lo miro de manera molesta, y yo igual.

-¿Por qué mierda lo golpeaste?- Stan hablo, y Kyle se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… Me enoje y reaccione ante su indiferencia… Es todo…- Mi amigo judío hablaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, y nosotros lo mirábamos incrédulos.

-¿Reaccionaste ante su indiferencia?... Bro, le rompiste la nariz…- Miley so tallo la cara y miro a Kyle, el cual no respondió.

Antes de darnos cuenta, ya estábamos en la cafetería… Por alguna extraña razón había un completo alboroto.

Después de ir por nuestros almuerzos, fuimos a sentarnos a una de las mesas del fondo, cerca de la mesa del Team Craig y donde también estaban, Pip, Damien, Gregory y Christophe, a eso no se le podía llamar Team, porque a pesar de que siempre se sentaban juntos, la mayoría del tiempo peleaban.

-Oye rojito… Buen golpe el que le metiste al emo de Craig- Dijo riendo Damien, y para callarlo Pip le metió un tremendo codazo.

-Ya dejen en paz a Kyle…- Dijo Butters cuando llego a la mesa, sentándose entre Cartman y yo.

-Oigan… ¿Y a donde se fue Craig?- Pregunto Gregory.

-Pues conociendo al chico, no aguanto la humillación de que un judío le partiera la madre y se fue a llorar- Contesto Christophe ahogado en carcajadas, provocando que los miembros del Team Craig lo miraran de mala manera.

-Pues estoy seguro de que no debe de tardar en llegar- Clyde sonrió, evidentemente no le tenía rencor a Kyle por lo que había hecho.

_**-¡Hey!- **_Se escucho un enorme grito, haciendo que todos miráramos a los lados para ver de dónde provenía.

-Chi-Chicos… Arriba…- Miley apunto con su dedo a la parte de arriba de la cafetería, donde estaba la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

La quijada se nos cayó a todos.

Craig Tucker estaba en la parte de arriba, recargado al barandal y tenía un altavoz en las manos… ¿Qué mierda está pasando con ese chico?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-_¡¿Ya me escuchan?!- _Pregunto/Grito el pelinegro, haciendo que los presentes se taparan los odios, -_Creo que si…-_

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Pregunto Stanley, viendo con duda a su gemelo malvado.

-Enloqueció… Tucker enloqueció…- McCormick miraba boquiabierto al chico del chullo, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-_Okey… Todos ustedes saben quién soy, y si no saben ¡¿En donde carajos se la pasan metidos?!- _El chico tomo aire de nuevo, bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros de escuela, incluyendo los de grados mayores.

-_Bueno… Soy Craig Tucker, de decimo grado, soy el chico que siempre está fuera de la oficina del consejero y que le saca el dedo a todo el mundo…- _Las personas rieron y el chico pelinegro bufo.

-_Muchos de ustedes me tienen miedo, otros me odian, otros me quieren violar… Da igual… Todos saben que soy un frio e indiferente de mierda que odia a las personas…- _El chico paro de hablar y respiro un poco, se le notaba nervioso y eso no era muy normal en los Tucker.

-¿No se suponía que estaba mudo?- Pregunto Butters, de manera rápida, y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-_Hace unos días, para ser exacto el lunes de la semana pasada, tuve un pequeño accidente aquí en la escuela… Ese accidente me dejo sin voz por casi 7 días… A manera de castigo, mi profesor de música, puso al culpable de mi accidente a cargo de mí…- _El ojiambar se rasco la nuca y se tallaba la cara, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que iba a decir.

-_Estuve aprovechándome de la situación junto a mis amigos más cercanos, Tweek, Clyde, Token y Kevin… Hicimos de todo con el pobre chico, y tengo que admitir que aunque me divertí, estuvo mal… No debí haberlo hecho…- _El moreno sonrió de lado y se mostraba avergonzado.

-Kenny…- Butters se acerco al rubio más alto y este no presto atención, estaba perdido en las palabras del chico del chullo.

_-Cuando me di cuenta de que podía hablar de nuevo, entre en pánico… Uno de mis amigos me sugirió mentir para seguir teniendo a un esclavo, y yo de imbécil acepte lo que él me dijo- _El chico miro de mala manera a cierto castaño entre la multitud.

-Je je… je…- Clyde rio encogiéndose en su lugar, mientras que los demás lo miraba molestos y confundidos.

_-Todo iba bien… Pero me di cuenta de algo… y decidí terminar lo que yo había empezado… Para mi mala suerte, esa persona se entero antes de que yo le explicara y ahora está molesta conmigo…- _Guardo silencio un rato y después siguió, -_Me entro un miedo terrible…- _El pelinegro miro a sus compañeros, y después se encogió de hombros.

El rubio inmortal miro al suelo y después empuño sus manos, mostrando molestia.

_-Si estoy haciendo esto enfrente de todos ustedes, es porque una personita entre todos ustedes me sugirió hacer algo que no haría normalmente, para pedir disculpas, y le doy gracias anticipadas…- _El chico apunto a una morena de la cafetería en especifico, haciendo que la chica sonriera orgullosa y los amigos de la chica rieran y la miraran estupefactos, -_Así que… Lo siento, lamento haberte mentido y haberte utilizado, estuvo mal y me merezco lo que me hiciste y también me merezco tu indiferencia…- _La voz del ojiambar se hizo más seria y profunda, mientras hacía ademanes con las manos, sin saber que diría enseguida.

-El se está… ¿Disculpando?- Eric Cartman miraba confundido al chico de vestimenta azul, todos hacían lo mismo, nadie terminaba de creer que enserio Craig Tucker se estuviera disculpando… Y menos públicamente.

_-Pero… Antes de que digan algo más… Quiero confesar algo también…- _El pelinegro sonaba nervioso, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la cafetería entera.

-¿Qué le pasa a Craig…?- El afroamericano miro a sus tres amigos, los cuales se encogieron de hombros y no respondieron nada.

_-La persona a la que lastime, es un amigo mío de la infancia… Una persona con la que pase todas las tardes desde mis 3 hasta los 7 años…Alguien importante para mí…- _El chico sonrió melancólico _-Y que por miedo deje ir…- _La vista del pelinegro se alzo y negó con la cabeza, mostrándose molesto.

Cierto rubio sintió un enorme hecho en el estomago cuando el moreno menciono eso… Y es que a el le había pasado algo parecido, y tal vez hasta peor.

_-Cuando paso el accidente, vi la oportunidad de volver a fortalecer mi relación con ese amigo… Pero volvió a pasar lo que me paso a los 7 años…- _El chico se rasco la nuca, y se sonrojo un poco.

_-Tenía sueños, sentimientos y celos… Me dio miedo seguir con todo… Pero tenía que aceptarlo, no era la primera vez que pasaba, así que aunque no quise admitirlo en ese instante, siempre lo supe…- _El chico sonreía con ironía, y miraba a todos sus compañeros, algunos le sonreían, otros lo miraban confundidos y otros mas se reían, eso no le importaba a él, a él le importaba la reacción de una persona en especifico y de nadie más…

Esa persona lo observaba entre sonrojado y enojado, de vez en cuando negaba con la cabeza, suspiraba o se agachaba, eso ponía más nervioso al moreno.

_-Esos sentimientos, esos horribles celos que me daban cada que veía a esa persona cerca de sus amigos, ese miedo que tenia de que me descubriera y me odiara de por vida… Ese hueco en el estomago que me formaba cada que estábamos cerca…- _El chico sonrió bobamente y se apretó el estomago.

-¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a Tucker!?- El anticristo sonaba exasperado, y sus compañeros lo miraron de la misma manera, nadie terminaba de comprender que era lo que el moreno iba a hacer.

_-Idiotas… Me enamore… Me enamore de un chico, de mi mejor amigo…- _El joven pelinegro se sonrojo a más no poder, sin necesidad de taparse u ocultar su tierna expresión.

-En-Enamorado… Craig… ¡Gha! ¡Demasiada presión!- El cafeinomano se jalaba el cabello y sus tics se hicieron presentes.

El resto de los chicos miraban sorprendidos a Craig… ¿Enserio era cierto? Tucker tenia corazón de piedra… ¿Como se suponía que estaba enamorado?… ¿¡Y DE UN CHICO?!

Por otro lado, un rubio de ojos azul cielo se sonrojo por completo e interiormente maldijo sus sentimientos.

_-Frente a todos ustedes, quiero decir esto… Presta atención…- _El chico señalo a las personas de la cafetería y después rio en voz baja.

_-Lamento haberte lastimado y haber jugado con tus sentimientos todo este tiempo, lamento también haberte mentido por cuestiones que se pudieron haber resuelto de cualquier otra manera… Lamento haberte tratado como mierda, cuando la mierda era yo… Perdóname por todo este tiempo que intente hacerme el ciego y no quise admitir lo que sentía… Perdón…- _La voz del chico sonaba quebrada y con un toque de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

Los ojos de cierto rubio inmortal se llenaron de agua y un notable sonrojo se hizo presente.

-Kenny, ¿Estás bien?- El judío tomo por el hombro a su amigo y este no respondió, solo lo miro y sonrió, indicando que todo estaba bien, sin embargo el rubio se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la cafetería, pero…

_-Ahora… Entendería que no me quieras hablar o no me quieras escuchar más… Pero por favor, termina de escuchar estas palabras…- _El pelinegro suspiro algo agitado, y el rubio se detuvo antes de tocar la manija de la puerta que daba a los pasillos, quedándose ahí unos segundos.

_-Tal vez, no sea la mejor persona del mundo, tal vez no sea como todas esas chicas bonitas que están a tu lado todo el día, quizá no te apoye y anime en cada paso que das, y también estoy consciente de que soy una mierda de persona…- _El pelinegro sonaba desesperado y sus ojos se veían algo rojos, el rubio miro atentamente al chico y por un segundo… No había nadie más en la cafetería, solo eran ellos dos… El pelinegro suspiro…

_-Pero te amo por sobre todas las cosas, siempre lo hice y estoy seguro de que siempre lo hare…- _La voz del ojiambar se quebró por completo y sus ojos se empaparon de lagrimas enormes y cristalinas, el rubio sintió su corazón latiendo fuertemente y sintió un fuerte impulso de correr hacia el chico y decirle que sentía lo mismo… Pero prefirió seguir escuchándolo…

Los alumnos susurraban cosas, algunos groseros otros extrañados… ¿A qué hora los visitantes habías sustituido a Craig Tucker por un marica llorón?

_-Ya no me importa lo que digan los demás, creo que…- _Dijo riendo el joven del chullo_ -Mis lágrimas demuestran mis palabras…- _Volvió a reír, aunque de manera entre cortada, debido al llanto.

El moreno miro al rubio, el cual tenía la cabeza agachada y respiraba lentamente, le dolía lo que el otro chico estaba diciendo, no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte… Por el… Por Craig…

_-Te amo… Y quiero que estés junto a mí, y si aun sigues molesto… Dame la oportunidad de estar cerca, aunque no me lo merezco… Te juro que no lograre seguir sin ti…- _El moreno tomo su manga y se limpio las lagrimas y la nariz… Lo que seguía lo quería decir fuerte y claro.

_-Te amo… Te amo y te prometo que siempre te amare Kenneth Stuart McCormick…- _El pelinegro sonrió.

El rubio sintió un hueco interminable en el corazón.

Todos los alumnos miraron boquiabiertos al rubio y después miraron de nuevo al moreno… ¿Craig y Kenny? Wow…

_-Te amo Kenny… Te amo más de lo que nadie en tu puta vida lo hará…- _El moreno rio y se acaricio el cabello y el estomago_._

_-Te amo… Y perdón… Gracias por todo…- _Se escucho el sonido del altavoz apagándose, el pelinegro lo dejo caer al piso y se dio la media vuelta… Corriendo hacia algún lugar sin especificar mientras lloraba.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**KENNY POV**

Mi corazón estaba más acelerado que nunca… Me sentía tan feliz, quería gritar, llorar, cantar lo que fuera… Eso, lo que hizo Craig no lo hace cualquiera…

Alce la vista y vi a todos mis compañeros mirándome asombrados, mi Team me miraba entre felices y preocupados. El resto me veía con incredulidad y algunos con asco, pero no me importo, ya no me importaba nada…

_**-¡CRAIG!-**_ Grite lo más fuerte que pude y Salí corriendo por el sendero de Craig, tenía que encontrarlo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-No puedo creerlo…- El pelinegro de ojos rojos miraba estupefacto a sus amigos.

-Nunca pensé que Tucker y McCormick… Le hicieran a esas cosas… Y menos después de saber que Kenneth se acoto con muchísimas chicas…- Gregory dejo de lado los modales y hablo de manera normal.

-¿Creen que ellos se vuelvan pareja?- Pregunto esta vez Kevin Stoley.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

-Estoy seguro de que así será…- Dijo el único afroamericano en el grupito de chicos, sonriendo.

-Espero que sí- Dijo de igual manera Stewart.

-Creo que tendré que disculparme con Craig, si es que Kenny y el… Ustedes entienden…- Hablo el pelirrojo, sacándole unas carcajadas a la mayoría de los presentes.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**KENNY POV**

-Al fin te encontré…- Me encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, parado detrás de Craig, quien me miro de reojo y después siguió mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que odiabas- El me miro sonriendo, a pesar de tener los ojos empañados.

Sonreí y camine hasta el, después me acomode a su lado, viendo el negro cielo, se aproximaba una horrible tormenta.

-Como odiarte… Si con esa escandalosa confesión es imposible- Dije riendo, el sonrió y se limpio de nuevo la nariz.

-Lo siento… Enserio te juro que lo lamento…- Me miro con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados, nunca me imagine ver a Craig llorando por alguien, y menos por mí.

Comencé a ver más gotas en su rostro, pero no eran lagrimas, había empezado a llover y hacia mucho viento.

-Lo sé… Yo también te debo una disculpa… no debí de violarte… Aunque no te molesto tanto- Reí de nuevo y él se sonrojo muchísimo más.

Me volteo a ver, yo estaba empapado y le sonreí, el me devolvió el gesto un poco más sutil.

No pude contenerme mas, me valía un carajo todo lo que había pasado… El me amaba y yo a él.

Me acerque lentamente a su rosto y con uno de mis dedos le alce la barbilla, el me miro de nuevo, algo nervioso, yo no le di tiempo de replicar, uní nuestros labios en un beso corto.

Me separe de el y le sonreí, el comenzó a sollozar y se arrojo a mis labios. Me enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y me beso de manera ansiosa y apasionada, yo abrí mi boca e intente intensificar más el beso, aunque era él quien tenía el control esta vez, después de un rato nos separamos a falta de aire.

-Te amo… Te amo muchísimo Kenny- _Kenny…_ El no me decía Kenny, pero en sus labios se escuchaba tan hermoso.

-Yo te amo más- Y de nuevo uní nuestros labios en un beso largo y apasionado… Uno de los primeros besos de muchos que faltaban.

* * *

**Solo queda un capitulo:3 el epilogo xD**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto la confesión de Craig?**

**Bueno, no me entretengo mas porque estoy a punto de ir a la escuela -.-**

**XOXO,**

**MaLee**


End file.
